


All Your Wildest Dreams Will Cum True

by hAnatabi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Basically Porn, Beard Burn, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Camboy Bucky Barnes, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sex Toys, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are roommates, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers, Vibrators, pornstar AU
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 94,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: TwinkleTwinkleLittleBoys.comมาให้เด็กๆของเรากล่อมคุณได้ปลดปล่อยจนหลับฝันดีกันเถอะSubscribe จากลิงค์นี้เพียง $3.99 ต่อเดือน หรือพิเศษ $45 ต่อปี!แล้วฝันของคุณจะมา‘ถึง’!!!———————สตีฟบังเอิญเจอเว็บโป๊เกย์เว็ปหนึ่งขณะที่กำลังหาโรงแรมที่พักระหว่างไปเที่ยวทริปเรียนจบกับแก๊งเพื่อนของเขาและสตีฟจะไม่ตกใจมากขนาดนี้เลย ถ้าหนุ่มน้อยที่เขาเห็นในเว็บโป๊เกย์ที่กำลังโฆษณาไม่ใช่รูมเมทของเขา...ไม่ใช่เพื่อนสมัยเด็กของเขา...และไม่ใช่บัคกี้ บาร์นส์ของเขา!!!





	1. Subscribe me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เรื่องนี้เป็นฟิคสั้น Pornstar AU กะว่าให้เป็น porn without plot ก็เลยวางไว้ 3 ตอนจบค่ะ  
> /นี่คือ without plot แล้วนะ!  
> //หวังว่ามันจะจบลงใน 3 ตอนนะคะ กรี้ดๆๆๆ
> 
> ไปพูดคุยเม้ามอยกันได้ที่ twitter [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้เหมือนเดิมข่าาาา  
> อ่านให้สนุกนะค้าาา 😍

“ฉันไม่ได้ทำจริงๆนะชารอน!”

_**เพี๊ยะ!!** _

สตีฟ โรเจอร์สโดนแฟนสาวคนที่สิบสองที่คบมาได้สามเดือนพอดิบพอดีบอกเลิกเมื่อห้านาทีที่แล้วพร้อมกับรอยตบฉาดใหญ่บนใบหน้า กลุ่มเพื่อนๆของเขาทั้งแซม วิลสัน คลินท์ บาร์ตันและสก๊อตต์ แลงก์ และคนอื่นๆในโรงอาหารต่างก็มองเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็วโดยที่ตาไม่กระพริบเลยซักนิด

ใครจะไปเชื่อว่าหนุ่มรูปหล่อหน้าตาดีหุ่นแน่นเป็นเลิศแห่งคณะสถาปัตย์อย่างสตีฟจะมาโดนแฟนสาวคณะอักษรบอกเลิกกลางโรงอาหารแบบนี้

แถมสตีฟยังมาโดนบอกเลิกก่อนจบภาคเรียนอีกต่างหาก ทั้งๆที่เขาวาดฝันว่าจะไปเที่ยวทะเลกับแฟนสาวแสนสวยเซ็กซี่กันอย่างกระหนุงกระหนิงสองต่อสอง แต่ฝันนั้นได้พังทลายลงเพียงพริบตาก็แค่เพราะว่า...

**“ฉันเห็นเว็บหนังโป๊ในหน้าประวัติการค้นหาในคอมฯของนาย! นายนอกใจฉันใช่ไหม!!”**

สตีฟสงสัยมากถึงมากที่สุดว่าเขาจะลืมลบได้ยังไง เพราเขาไม่เคยทิ้งประวัติการเข้าเว็ปโป๊เอาไว้เลยแท้ๆ...

แต่ยังไงซะ สตีฟก็คิดว่าต้องเป็นหนึ่งในเจ้าพวกเพื่อนบ้าของเขาซักคนแน่ๆที่แอบมาใช้แล็ปท็อปของเขาดูแล้วไม่ได้ลบออก สตีฟเลยเสนอไอเดียที่แกมๆบังคับให้แซม คลินท์ และสก๊อตต์ไปเที่ยวโร้ดทริปกันจากนิวยอร์คถึงแมรี่แลนด์ โดยที่เพื่อนๆทั้งสามของเขาจะต้องเป็นคนเลี้ยงเขาตลอดทริป ซึ่งเพื่อนๆของเขาก็จำใจตกลงอย่างหลีกเลี่ยงไม่ได้

ดังนั้นหน้าที่หาโรงแรมและบ้านพักก็เลยตกเป็นของเขาไปโดยปริยาย

สตีฟค้นหาที่พักระหว่างทริปผ่านเว็บบุ๊คกิ้งไปเรื่อยๆจนกระทั่ง...

_TwinkleTwinkleLittleBoys.com_

_มาให้เด็กๆของเรากล่อมคุณได้ปลดปล่อยจนหลับฝันดีกันเถอะ_

_Subscribe จากลิงค์นี้เพียง $3.99 ต่อเดือน หรือพิเศษ $45 ต่อปี!_

_แล้วฝันของคุณจะมา **ถึง!**_

**“!!!”**

อยู่ดีๆก็มีหน้าเว็ปโป๊อันหนึ่งเด้งขึ้นมาในหน้าจอของสตีฟที่กำลังหาข้อมูลโรงแรมที่เขาจะไปเที่ยวกันในอีกสองสัปดาห์ข้างหน้ากับแซม คลินท์ และสก๊อตต์ ซึ่งสตีฟตกใจมากจนเกือบเรียกบัคกี้ บาร์นส์ รูมเมทและเพื่อนสมัยเด็กที่เก่งคอมเป็นเลิศมาช่วยบล็อคป๊อบอัพเว็ปโป๊ให้แล้ว แต่เขาถึงกับชะงักเพราะดันไปเห็นอะไรบางอย่าง สตีฟจึงค่อยๆเลื่อนดูอย่างสงสัยใคร่รู้

สตีฟจะไม่ตกใจมากขนาดนี้เลยถ้าเว็ปโป๊ที่เด้งมาไม่ใช่เว็บโป๊เกย์ที่เต็มไปด้วยหนุ่มน้อยหน้าตาจิ้มลิ้ม

และจะไม่ตกใจจนแล็ปท็อปของเขาแทบร่วงลงจากตักเลย ถ้าผู้ชายที่เขาเห็นในแถบบาร์ _‘TOP 10 TWINK BOYS’_ ที่กำลังเลื่อนผ่านไปมาในเว็บที่กำลังโฆษณาเชิญชวนให้มา Subscribe ไม่ใช่เพื่อนสมัยเด็ก...

...และรูมเมทของเขา...

...บัคกี้ บาร์นส์...!!!

**_TOP7 - BUCKALICIOUS_ **

_หนุ่มน้อยดาวรุ่งคนใหม่ผู้มียอด Subscribe ที่ขึ้นเร็วที่สุดภายในสองเดือน ดวงตากลมโตที่บางทีก็ดูใสซื่อ บางทีก็ดูยั่วยวน ริมฝีปากฉ่ำเยิ้มที่ครอบครองอะไรใหญ่ๆได้เป็นอย่างดี ยังไม่รวมถึงก้นแน่นๆสีชมพูกับยอดอก..._

**“SHIT!!!”**

“เป็นไรไปสตีฟ ตะโกนดังลั่นซะเหมือนเจอแมลงสาบ” เสียงบัคกี้ที่ถามเขาลอยแว่วมาจากตรงครัว รูมเมทของเขากำลังทำกับข้าวสำหรับมื้อเย็นอยู่ จากที่สตีฟได้กลิ่นแล้วจะต้องเป็นสปาเก็ตตี้ซอสเพสโต้ เมนูเด็ดของบัคกี้แน่นอน

“ปะ...เปล่า ไม่มีอะไร” สตีฟตอบพร้อมกับรีบปิดหน้าจอป๊อปอัพเว็ปโป๊เกย์ทันที จนตอนนี้หน้าเบราว์เซอร์ของเขากลับมาอยู่ที่หน้าเว็ปจองโรงแรมเหมือนเดิมแล้วเรียบร้อย

สตีฟแอบลอบมองบัคกี้ หรือเจมส์ บูคาแนน บาร์นส์ เพื่อนสนิทตั้งแต่สมัยเด็กพ่วงกับตำแหน่งรูมเมทคนปัจจุบันด้วยความสงสัยและหน้าแดงขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย สตีฟพยายามไม่คิดว่านั่นคือบัคกี้ที่เขารู้จัก บัคกี้เกิดหลังเขาเป็นปีแต่ทั้งสองก็อยู่คลาสเดียวกันมาตั้งแต่เกรดหนึ่งจึงทำให้บัคกี้ดูเงียบและเรียบร้อยว่าคนอื่น ตอนแรกเขาคิดว่าที่บัคกี้เรียบร้อยนั้นอาจจะแค่เพราะอายุน้อยกว่าเพื่อนๆทุกคนในคลาส แต่ตอนนี้อาจจะไม่ได้เป็นเช่นนั้นแล้ว...

**_‘ทั้งๆที่บัคกี้เป็นเพื่อนกับเขามาตั้งแต่เจ็ดขวบ ทำไมหมอนั่นไม่เห็นเคยบอกว่าชอบผู้ชายเลยซักคำ!!!’_** สตีฟนึกในใจพร้อมกับอารมณ์ฉุนเฉียวเล็กน้อย เขากับบัคกี้มีความลับอะไรก็จะบอกกันเสมอ แต่ทำไมบัคกี้ถึงไม่เคยพูดอะไรเกี่ยวกับเรื่องนี้กับเขาเลยซักนิด แถมสตีฟยังเคยเห็นบัคกี้มีแฟนเป็นผู้หญิงเสียด้วยนะ

“มากินข้าวได้แล้ว ฉันทำข้าวเย็นเสร็จแล้ว เดี๋ยวค่อยหาโรงแรมต่อก็ได้” สตีฟได้ยินที่บัคกี้พูดบอกแล้วจากนั้นเขาถอดผ้ากันเปื้อนสีชมพูออกแขวนไว้ข้างๆตู้เย็น ซึ่งพอสตีฟเห็นหน้าบัคกี้ในเว็บโป๊เมื่อซักครู่ ประกอบกับผ้ากันเปื้อนสีชมพูที่คลินท์ซื้อมาแกล้งเขาที่กำลังอยู่บนตัวบัคกี้แล้วก็รู้สึกแปลกๆชอบกล หรือตอนนี้สตีฟอาจจะแค่เหงาเพราะเขาก็เพิ่งเลิกกับแฟนมาด้วยเฉยๆ เขาเลยอาจจะมีความคิดชั่ววูบที่ออกจะแปลกประหลาดอยู่ซักหน่อย(บวกกับเพิ่งเห็นบัคกี้ในเว็บโป๊เกย์มา) อย่างเช่นเขารู้สึกว่าบัคกี้ดูน่ารักน่าทะนุถนอมในชุดผ้ากันเปื้อนสีชมพูนั่น หรือจะเป็นผมสั้นสีบรูเน็ตต์ที่ทำให้ท้ายทอยขาวๆโผล่ออกมาพ้นขอบเสื้อน้ำเงินเข้ม(ของเขา) นั่นก็ดูเซ็กซี่ดี...

จะว่าไปสมัยเกรดเจ็ดเขาก็เคยแอบคิดว่าบัคกี้หน้าตาน่ารักจิ้มลิ้มจนใจเต้นตึกตักอยู่เหมือนกันนะ...

_‘ไม่สิ ไม่ๆ นั่นคือบัคกี้นะ เพื่อนตั้งแต่เด็กของนายนะสตีเว่น แกรนท์ โรเจอร์ส ไม่ใช่หนุ่มน้อยในเว็บโป๊เกย์ซักหน่อย!!’_

สตีฟกลืนน้ำลงดังเอื๊อกด้วยความสับสน แล้วเขาก็ค่อยๆปิดฝาแล็ปท็อปของตัวเองวางไว้บนโซฟาข้างๆที่นั่ง จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ยกจานสปาเก็ตตี้มาทั้งสองจานวางที่หน้าโต๊ะหน้าทีวี

“วันนี้ดูอะไรดี” สตีฟถามขึ้นเพื่อเบี่ยงเบนความสนใจจากสมองของตัวเองที่ตอนนี้เอาแต่คิดถึงแต่หน้าของรูมเมทบนเว็ปโป๊อยู่ได้

“ดู How I Met Your Mother ต่อมั้ย” บัคกี้นั่งลงข้างๆเขาแล้วถามขึ้นพร้อมกับหยิบจานขึ้นมาวางบนตักของตัวเองเตรียมพร้อมกิน

“เราดูกันถึงไหนแล้วนะ” สตีฟถามต่อโดยที่มือก็กดเสิร์จหาซีรีส์ซิทคอมที่ทั้งสองดูค้างไว้อยู่

“ซีซันสามตอนที่หก” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เมื่อสตีฟเจอตอนที่บัคกี้บอกก็กดเพลย์ทันที เขาหยิบจานขึ้นมาพร้อมกับถอยหลังเอนพิงโซฟาดูซีรีส์ไปด้วยและกินสปาเก็ตตี้ที่รูมเมททำไปด้วย...

อย่างกล้ำกลืนฝืนทนสุดๆ...

แต่ไม่ใช่เพราะสปาเก็ตตี้ของบัคกี้ไม่อร่อยหรืออะไรหรอกนะ...

จริงๆสปาเก็ตตี้ของบัคกี้อร่อยมากเหมือนเดิม ทุกเมนูที่บัคกี้ทำแทบจะเป็นเมนูโปรดของสตีฟเลยก็ว่าได้ แต่ที่ทำให้เขาช็อคจนต้องกล้ำกลืนสปาเก็ตตี้อย่างยากลำบากก็คือ How I Met Your Mother ที่กำลังนั่งดูอยู่เป็นตอนที่บาร์นีย์เจอดาราหนังโป๊ชื่อเหมือนเท็ด โมสบี้เพื่อนตัวเอง! อะไรมันจะบังเอิญมาคล้ายคลึงกับชีวิตเขามากขนาดนี้ เพียงแค่ในซีรีส์ ชื่อดาราหนังโป๊ดันไปเหมือนชื่อของเพื่อนสนิท แต่ของสตีฟคือใบหน้าของคนในเว็บโป๊เกย์ช่างเหมือนเพื่อนสมัยเด็กของเขาเสียเหลือเกิน เพราะฉะนั้นเคสของเขาน่าตกใจกว่าเป็นไหนๆ

“วันนี้ไม่อร่อยหรอ...” บัคกี้หันมาถามผมพร้อมกับทำแววตาเศร้าเสียใจ จนสตีฟถึงกับต้องสบถในใจว่า _‘ให้ตายเถอะ’_ เพราะเวลาบัคกี้ทำหน้าเหมือนจะร้องไห้ก็ทำให้สตีฟกระวนกระวายใจไปเสียทุกครั้ง เขาแพ้แววตาหงอยๆของบัคกี้มาตั้งแต่ไหนแต่ไรแล้ว

“อ๋อ เปล่าบัค เพสโต้ของนายอร่อยมากเหมือนเดิม” สตีฟยิ้มกว้างตาหยีตอบกลับ จนเมื่อเขาเห็นรอยยิ้มของบัคกี้ที่อมยิ้มเล็กๆอย่างเขินอายนั่นก็เริ่มรู้สึกดีขึ้น “แค่อยากถามนายว่าจะไม่ไปเที่ยวกับพวกเราจริงๆหรอ...”

“วันที่นายจะไปกันเนี่ย คณะฉันยังสอบไม่หมดเลยนะสตีฟ” บัคกี้พูดตอบแล้วก็ม้วนเส้นสปาเก็ตตี้เข้าปากพร้อมกับกลอกตามองเพื่อนของตัวเอง

บัคกี้อยู่คณะวิศวะจึงมีวิชาที่ต้องสอบเยอะกว่าเขาที่เรียนสถาปัตย์เป็นไหนๆ เพราะตอนสัปดาห์ที่บัคกี้ยังไม่จบภาคเรียน คณะเขาก็เริ่มสอบแล้ว ส่วนสัปดาห์ที่บัคกี้เริ่มสอบ คณะเขาก็พรีเซนต์ไฟนอลโปรเจ็ค และพอสัปดาห์ที่เขาไปเที่ยว คณะของบัคกี้ก็ยังสอบอยู่อีกสามสี่ตัว

“นั่งบัสตามมาทีหลังสิ ขากลับค่อยกลับด้วยกันก็ได้” สตีฟพูดชวนบัคกี้ขึ้น ที่เขาชวนก็เพราะว่าสตีฟอยากคอยสังเกตท่าทีของบัคกี้เวลาอยู่กับเพื่อนๆคนอื่นๆของเขาเหมือนกันว่าจะเป็นอย่างที่เขาคาดคิดไว้หรือไม่

“นายจะอยากให้ฉันไปแมรี่แลนด์อะไรขนาดนั้นสตีฟ...” บัคกี้หันมาถามเขา แววตากลมโตที่ดูสงสัยใคร่รู้นั่นทำเอาสตีฟนึกถึงคำโปรยบนหน้าเว็ปโป๊ _‘ดวงตากลมโตที่บางทีก็ดูใสซื่อ บางทีก็ดูยั่วยวน...’_ จนเขาเริ่มใจเต้นตึกตักขึ้นมาอย่างห้ามไว้ไม่อยู่

“กะ...ก็...พวกเราอยากได้คนทำกับข้าวให้ไง” สตีฟรีบพูดตอบโดยที่เขาไม่ทันคิดหาคำแก้ตัว สมองและสายตาของเขาเหลือบไปเห็นจานว่างเปล่าที่อยู่ในมือก็เลยโพล่งตอบกลับไปแบบนั้น

“ไปหาซื้อกินที่ร้านอาหารเอาเถอะ แถมฉันต้องเบียดกับพวกนายตั้งสี่ชั่วโมงตอนขากลับด้วย ไม่เอาด้วยหรอก” บัคกี้พูดกลับพร้อมกลอกตาใส่เขาอีกที “กินเสร็จแล้วใช่มั้ย” บัคกี้หันมาถามทำท่าจะหยิบจาน แต่สตีฟก็ยกมือห้ามแล้วก็หยิบของบัคกี้ไปแทน

“ฉันล้างเอง นายไปอ่านหนังสือได้แล้ว” เขาตอบกลับแล้วก็ลูบหัวบัคกี้เบาๆ จากนั้นสตีฟก็ลุกขึ้นแล้วเดินไปห้องครัว แล้วสตีฟก็ได้ยินเสียงบัคกี้ปิดทีวีแล้วเดินเข้าห้องของตัวเองไปทันที

ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้สตีฟไม่ทันสังเกตเลยว่ารูมเมทของตัวเองหน้าแดงมากขนาดไหน...

—♡—

กว่าสตีฟจะล้างจาน เก็บครัว กวาดบ้าน ทิ้งขยะจนได้เข้ามาในห้องนอนของตัวเองอย่างสบายใจก็ปาเข้าไปเกือบห้าทุ่มแล้ว...

และก่อนที่สตีฟจะเข้าห้องของตัวเอง เขาก็เดินไปหยิบแล็ปท็อปที่โซฟาตรงโต๊ะรับแขกแล้วเดินเข้าห้องนอนของตัวเองโดยที่ไม่ลืมล็อคห้องของตัวเองให้เรียบร้อย

เพราะตอนนี้เขามีเรื่องสำคัญที่กำลังสงสัยอยู่ในหัวมากจนทำยังไงก็สลัดไม่ออกเสียที...

สตีฟพิมพ์ชื่อเว็บโป๊เกย์อันนั้นอย่างรวดเร็วลงไปจากแท็ปใหม่ที่เปิดขึ้นมาที่หน้าเบราว์เซอร์เพราะเขาจำชื่อเว็บได้อย่างแม่นยำ

_'TwinkleTwinkleLittleBoys.com'_

หน้าเว็ปโหลดมาอย่างรวดเร็วด้วยความเร็วเน็ตสุดแสนจะว่องไวของหอพักอันดับหนึ่งของมหาวิทยาลัย สตีฟไล่เลื่อนลงมาหาชื่อบัคกี้อย่างรีบร้อนบวกกับอาการใจเต้นตุ้มๆต่อมๆ ใจหนึ่งเขาไม่อยากให้คนที่เขาเห็นในเว็บเป็นเพื่อนสมัยเด็กบวกกับรูมเมทของตัวเอง แต่อีกใจหนึ่งเขาก็อยากให้คนๆนั้นเป็นบัคกี้อยู่เหมือนกัน

“เจอละ” สตีฟพูดขึ้นเมื่อเขาเห็น TWINK BOYS TOP7 ชื่อ BUCKALICIOUS และหน้าของบัคกี้โชว์ที่หน้าเว็บ...

เขาเอื้อมมือไปหยิบเฮดโฟนสีดำแบบครอบหูอันใหญ่มาเสียบกับแล็ปท็อปแล้วก็ครอบหัวเอาไว้ทันที...นี่เขาไม่ได้จะเตรียมตัวดูหนังโป๊ของเพื่อนตัวเองหรอกนะ เขาแค่กลัวว่าเสียงจะออกไปนอกห้องแล้วบัคกี้อาจจะได้ยิน แล้วสตีฟอาจจะทำให้บัคกี้อายที่เขารู้ความลับของบัคกี้ เพราะฉะนั้นที่สตีฟใส่หูฟังก็เพราะเขาเป็นห่วงจิตใจของบัคกี้ต่างหาก!!

เมื่อสตีฟเข้ามาในหน้าโปรไฟล์ของ BUCKALICIOUS แล้วก็เจอหน้าบัคกี้ และอันดับ TOP 7 เด่นหราอยู่ด้านบนพร้อมกับจำนวนยอดผู้ติดตามกว่าเก้าหมื่นคน _‘อะไรนะ บัคกี้มีคนตามดูเกือบแสนเลยหรอ’_ และจำนวนคลิปที่อัพโหลดเกือบสามสิบคลิป และพอดูวันที่บัคกี้เริ่มสมัครคือเมื่อสามเดือนที่แล้วเอง! **_‘นี่บัคกี้เริ่มถ่ายคลิปโป๊ห้องนี้มาตลอดสามเดือนโดยที่เขาไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรเลยหรอ!!!’_** แต่สตีฟยังไม่ได้เป็นแม้กระทั่งสมาชิกเว็ปไซต์ เขาจึงเห็นคลิปของบัคกี้ได้เพียงคลิปเดียวเท่านั้นก็คือ _‘คลิปแนะนำตัวและเซอร์ไพรซ์เล็กๆน้อยๆ’_ เขารีบกดเข้าไปดูอย่างไม่คิดชีวิตทันที

**_(“สวัสดีทุกคน ผม BUCKALICIOUS หรือจะเรียกผมว่า BUCK ก็ได้นะครับ ถึงผมจะหน้าแบบนี้แต่ว่าปีนี้ผมอายุยี่สิบเอ็ดแล้วนะครับ ถูกกฎหมายแน่นอน”)_** บัคกี้พูดทักทายในคลิปด้วยใบหน้าเขินอาย เขานั่งอยู่บนเตียงนอนและใส่เสื้อวอร์มสีเทาที่ดูจะใหญ่กว่าตัวเองเพราะนั่นเป็นของสตีฟ แถมยังผนังห้องและเตียงที่ดูยังไงก็คือห้องนอนของบัคกี้ที่อยู่ข้างๆห้องของเขา...ใช่เลย นี่คือบัคกี้ของเขาแน่นอนร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์

**_(“ก็...อย่างที่ทุกคนรู้ นี่เป็นคลิปแนะนำตัวของผม ก่อนที่จะดูความน่ารักของผม และเห็นว่าผมเล่นกับตัวเองยังไง_** \--สตีฟเห็นบัคกี้กัดปากและขยิบตาหนึ่งทีก็เบิกตากว้างขึ้นอย่างตกใจทันที-- **_ทุกคนรู้กฎของเว็บดีแล้วใช่มั้ย กด Subscribe ช่องของผมเพื่อมาดูคลิปอื่นๆ และแน่นอน...ผมจะไม่ทำให้คุณผิดหวัง...”)_**

แล้วบัคกี้ก็เริ่มรูดซิปเสื้อวอร์มลงอย่างช้าๆพร้อมกับค่อยๆคุกเข่าขึ้นเพื่อให้เห็นขาอ่อนเนียนของตัวเอง เมื่อบัคกี้รูดซิปออกจนหมดก็เริ่มแหวกเสื้อวอร์มสีเทาออกจนหล่นอยู่ข้างหลังของเขา และพอบัคกี้ปลดเปลื้องเสื้อออกจนหมดสตีฟก็ตกใจมากเพราะข้างใต้เสื้อวอร์มของบัคกี้มีเพียงกางเกงในซีทรูลูกไม้สีแดงเท่านั้น สตีฟใจเต้นกับผิวเนียนที่ไร้ที่ติไปเสียทุกส่วนของร่างกายของบัคกี้มากเสียจนใบหน้าร้อนผ่าวไปหมด แถมยังมีไอ้เจ้าหนูที่ไม่ค่อยจะจงรักภักดีกับเขาแต่ดันจงรักภักดีกับกางเกงในซีทรูลูกไม้สีแดงที่อยู่บนตัวบัคกี้ เพราะมันดันเริ่มค่อยๆแข็งตัวขึ้นมาเสียแล้ว แถมบัคกี้ยังเริ่มเอามือลูบไล้ไปตามร่างกายของตัวเอง เริ่มตั้งแต่ช่วงคอยันไหล่เนียน ขยำเบาๆที่หน้าอกของตัวเองแล้วก็ลูบลงต่ำจนล้วงเข้าไปในกางเกงในจนทำให้ท้องไส้ของสตีฟปั่นป่วนไปหมด และไอ้เจ้าสตีฟจูเนียร์ก็แข็งขันขึ้นมาอย่างเต็มที่พร้อมเคารพธงชาติแล้วเรียบร้อย

แต่ทันใดนั้นบัคกี้ก็นั่งลงเหมือนเดิมจนมองไม่เห็นกางเกงในสีแดงนั่น...

สตีฟเห็นบัคกี้ยิ้มอย่างยั่วยวนให้กับกล้องแล้วก็กัดริมฝีปากล่างเบาๆก็เริ่มรู้สึกไม่พอใจขึ้นมาทันที **_(“เอ๋...ผมทำให้คุณผิดหวังหรอ...อย่าพึ่งหงุดหงิดสิครับ เพราะก่อนที่จะเห็นผมมากกว่านี้ ผมจะบอกกฎต่างๆทั้งของเว็บและของผมเอง ข้อแรกอย่างที่ทุกคนรู้กันดี Subscribe ช่องของผม_** \--บัคกี้ยิ้มอย่างมีเลศนัยเล็กน้อยตอนพูดคำว่า _'ช่อง'_ จนสตีฟต้องกลืนน้ำลายเอื๊อก-- **_ผมจะมีทั้งไลฟ์และลงคลิปที่ถ่ายไว้ล่วงหน้า เวลาผมไลฟ์คุณสามารถคอมเมนต์พูดคุยถามไถ่สารทุกข์สุขดิบได้ตามสบายที่กล่อง COMMENT ด้านล่าง แต่ผมจะไม่ทำตามที่คุณขอนะบอกไว้ก่อน เพราะถ้าคุณอยากขอให้ผมทำอะไร ไปที่ช่อง REQUEST ด้านบนโปรไฟล์ของผม นั่นก็มาถึงข้อที่สองก็คือค่า REQUEST กฎของเว็บคือครั้งละสิบเหรียญ ผมจะพยายามทำให้ได้อย่างที่ทุกคนรีเควสมานะครับ เป็นกำลังใจให้ผมด้วย”)_** บัคกี้เอียงคอยิ้มหวานให้กล้อง ซึ่งสตีฟแทบไม่เคยเห็นมุมนี้ของบัคกี้เลยตั้งแต่เป็นเพื่อนกันมาตั้งแต่เด็กจึงทำให้เขาทั้งใจเต้นผสมไปกับความรู้สึกต้องห้ามแปลกๆปะปนเต็มไปหมด

**_(“และข้อสามคือกฎของผมเอง...เกี่ยวกับการรีเควส ผมทำได้ทุกอย่างไม่ว่าจะใส่ชุดหนัง ใส่แก๊ก ใส่ชุดผู้หญิง ใส่เสื้อใน กางเกงในแบบต่างๆ เล่นกับเซ็กส์ทอยได้ทุกอย่าง Dildo, Anal beads, Vibrater หรือจะ Horse Dildo ก็...น่าจะได้นะครับ หรือจะให้ใส่ Butt plug แล้วออกไปข้างนอกพร้อมไลฟ์ก็ได้เหมือนกันนะ_ **\--บัคกี้ขยิบตาอีกหนึ่งที-- _ส่ **วนที่ผมจะไม่ทำเลยก็คือช่วยตัวเองนอกสถานที่ อุปกรณ์ SM ที่ผมไม่โอเค ผมจะลิสต์ไว้ตรงด้านล่างของคลิปนี้ แล้วก็...ผมจะไม่มีเซ็กส์กับบุคคลที่สองเด็ดขาด...ก็เพราะว่า...ผม-เป็น-ของ-ทุกคน...ยังไงล่ะ”)**_ บัคกี้พูดแล้วก็เน้นคำว่า _'เป็นของทุกคน'_ และยิ้มพร้อมกับกัดริมฝีปากล่างอย่างยั่วยวนในแบบที่เขาชอบทำในคลิปจนสตีฟกลืนน้ำลายลงอีกเอื้อกใหญ่ เขาไม่เคยคิดเลยว่าเพื่อนสมัยเด็กที่ดูจะใสซื่อและออกจะเรียบร้อยของเขาจะยั่วยวนได้ถึงขนาดนี้!!

**_(“ผมเดาว่าตอนนี้ทุกคนคงอยากจะเห็นผมแล้วใช่มั้ย...”)_** บัคกี้พูดต่อแล้วก็ค่อยๆเขยิบออกจนหน้าจอ เขาคุกเข่าขึ้นแล้วก็หันหลังให้กับกล้อง จนเห็นบั้นท้ายเนียนแสนเซ็กซี่ของบัคกี้เต็มๆตาเพราะกางเกงในที่บัคกี้ใส่เป็นแบบจีสตริง บัคกี้หันมายิ้มให้กับกล้องแล้วก็ใช้มือค่อยๆลูบบั้นท้ายเนียนเด้งทั้งสองข้างของตัวเองอย่างเย้ายวน แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็ใช้มือทั้งสองบีบขยำก้นทันทีพร้อมกับแหวกแก้มก้นให้เห็นช่องทางด้านหลังเล็กๆสีชมพูที่กำลังสั่นระริกผ่านสายคาดจีสตริงสีแดง เมื่อสตีฟเห็นเช่นนั้นเขาถึงกับต้องถกกางเกงออกแล้วก็สัมผัสแก่นกายของตัวเองทันที และเมื่อบัคกี้เอานิ้วไปถูสัมผัสช่องทางเร้นลับนั่นจนทำให้เผลอส่งเสียงครางหวานยั่วยวนออกมาเบาๆ สตีฟก็เริ่มจัดการรูดเจ้าสตีฟน้อยที่กำลังตื่นตัวเต็มที่อย่างรวดเร็ว แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็หันตัวกลับมาด้านหน้ากล้องอีกครั้ง

เมื่อบัคกี้หันกลับมาแล้วเขาก็นอนตะแคงพิงหมอนด้านข้างเพื่อให้เห็นทั้งตัวตั้งแต่ใบหน้าและท่อนล่างที่ยังคงใส่กางเกงในซีทรูลูกไม้สีแดงปกปิดส่วนลับของเขา จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆอ้าขาออกจนเผยให้เห็นแก่นกายที่เริ่มนูนเด่นออกมาจากเนื้อผ้าบางเบาของเกงเกงในซีทรูสีแดง เมื่อบัคกี้เอามือลูบไล้ส่วนนั้นของตัวเองผ่านเนื้อผ้าอย่างช้าๆจนเริ่มแข็งขืนขึ้นมาและเริ่มมีร่องรอยน้ำซึมออกมาจากส่วนปลายเล็กน้อย เขาก็ล้วงเข้าไปสัมผัสขยำแก่นกายของตัวเองโดยตรงทันที ส่วนมืออีกข้างก็เริ่มสัมผัสหน้าอกและใช้นิ้วบีบเค้นคลึงยอดอกของตัวเองไปด้วยจนเสียงครางแสนหวานเล็ดลอดออกมาจากปากอวบอิ่มสีแดงระเรื่อของบัคกี้

สตีฟจ้องมองการกระทำของบัคกี้อย่างไม่วางตาจนสายตาของเขาเอ่อล้นไปด้วยความกระหาย มือแข็งแกร่งที่เร่งรูดเจ้าสตีฟจูเนียร์อยู่ก็เริ่มเร่งจังหวะให้เร็วขึ้นจนสตีฟเองก็เริ่มหอบครางต่ำออกมาโดยไม่รู้ตัว

และเมื่อบัคกี้เริ่มทนไม่ไหว (เพราะสตีฟได้ยินเสียงครางของบัคกี้เริ่มสูงและถี่ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ) บัคกี้อ้าขาให้กว้างกว่าเดิมและใช้มืออีกข้างเอื้อมไปสัมผัสลูบไล้ช่องทางด้านหลังไปด้วยความสุขสม สตีฟหลงใหลมัวเมาไปกับเสียงหอบครางหวานที่ออกจากปากของบัคกี้เป็นอย่างมากจนเขาก็แทบจะทนไม่ไหวแล้วเช่นกัน

**_(“จริงๆแล้วผมอยากจะถอดให้ทุกคนเห็นเหมือนกันนะครับ แต่ว่า...”)_ **บัคกี้หันมามองกล้องแล้วพูดด้วยเสียงเหนื่อยหอบเล็กน้อยก่อนจะกัดริมฝีปากล่างอย่างยั่วยวน แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็หยุดสัมผัสแก่นกายของตัวเองและนำนิ้วทั้งสามมาอมและตวัดลิ้นเลียลิ้มรสของตัวเองอย่างกระหายพร้อมกับมองกล้องไปด้วย

บัคกี้ถอนนิ้วทั้งสามออกแล้วค่อยๆใช้ลิ้นละเลงเลียปลายนิ้วแล้วหันมามองกล้องอย่างยั่วยวน

สตีฟรูดแก่นกายอย่างรวดเร็วประหนึ่งว่าริมฝีปากนั้นของบัคกี้กำลังครอบครองส่วนที่แข็งขืนของเขาอยู่ จนสตีฟแทบทนไม่ไหว...

**_(“...ถ้าคุณอยากรู้ว่าผมเล่นกับตัวเองยังไง อย่าลืม Subscribe ผมนะครับ บายยยย”)_ **

และแล้วคลิปก็จบลง

**“FFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!”**

สตีฟถึงกับคำรามออกมาเสียงดังเพราะเขาเกือบจะเสร็จแล้วแท้ๆแต่คลิปแนะนำตัวของบัคกี้ก็หมดเพียงเท่านี้ สตีฟไม่รอช้าเขาเอื้อมมือไปหยิบกระเป๋าตังค์มาเพื่อควักดูเลขบัตรเครดิตและสมัครสมาชิกเว็ปไซต์ทันที

_ก๊อกๆ_

“สตีฟ เป็นอะไรรึเปล่า ได้ยินนายร้องเสียงดังไปจนถึงห้องน้ำแหนะ” เสียงบัคกี้เคาะประตูพร้อมถามเขาขึ้นอยู่หน้าห้อง สตีฟตกใจมากเสียจนแล็ปท็อปแทบร่วงหล่นพื้น เขาถอดหูฟังออกแล้วก็ตอบบัคกี้กลับอย่างรวดเร็ว

“มะ...ไม่มีอะไรบัค” สตีฟโกหกตอบกลับไปทันที

“อ้อ...โอเค...เอ้อแล้วก็...ห้องน้ำว่างแล้วนะ” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นตะกุกตะกัก พอสตีฟได้ยินเสียงของบัคกี้โดยตรงแล้วก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกวูบวาบแปลกๆอีกครั้ง เพราะเวลาบัคกี้พูดกับเขาช่างอ่อนโยนไร้เดียงสาไม่เหมือนกับ BUCKALICIOUS แสนยั่วยวนในคลิปเมื่อซักครู่นี้เลย

“อื้ม ขอบใจนะบัค ฝันดีนะ” สตีฟตะโกนบอกฝันดีรูมเมทของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็วเพื่อตัดบท เพราะตอนนี้เขายังมีอารมณ์อยู่และไอ้เจ้าสตีฟน้อยก็ยังแข็งโด่เด่ไม่ยอมสงบซักที

“...ฝันดีสตีฟ” บัคกี้พูดตอบกลับ สตีฟได้ยินเสียงของบัคกี้เบาลงนิดหน่อยแต่เขาก็เดาว่า รูมเมทของเขาคงเดินออกจากหน้าห้องของเขาไปหน่อยแล้ว

จนผ่านไปซักพักใหญ่ๆสตีฟก็ได้ยินเสียงปิดประตูห้องข้างๆของตัวเอง

_‘บัคกี้เข้าห้องนอนแล้วสินะ...’_

สตีฟเงี่ยหูฟังห้องข้างๆจนแน่ใจแล้วว่า บัคกี้เริ่มเข้าสู่โหมดอ่านหนังสือไม่สนใจสิ่งรอบข้างอีกครั้ง สตีฟจึงจัดการใส่หูฟังแบบครอบหูกลับมาดังเดิมและ Subscribe ช่องของบัคกี้เพราะเขากดจ่ายเงินสมัครสมาชิกเว็ปเรียบร้อย

_‘มา BUCKALICIOUS...ไหนดูซิว่านายมีของดีอะไรบ้าง...’_

—♡ to be continued ♡—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่า hAnatabi เองค่ะ 🎉🎊  
> มาเปิดเรื่องใหม่เพราะว่าชอบน้องบัคยั่วๆบดๆแบบดาวโป๊มากกกกกค่ะ!! แฮ่กๆๆๆๆ 🤤  
> ตั้งแต่อ่านฟิคของคุณ @qaztex_ เราอยากเห็น camboy น้องบัคหรือเซบอีกกกกกกกกก แบบเห็นภาษาอังกฤษเขียนกันเป็นล่ำเป็นสันมากแต่ภาษาไทยน้อยเหลือเกิน ฮือๆๆๆ มันต้องเขียนแล้ว! เพราะฉะนั้นเรื่องนี้ก็คลอดมาด้วยความง่วงทุกเชี่ยนของเราเองข่ะะะะะ!!  
> อ้อ! แล้วก็ในเรื่องนี้สตีฟเป็น bisexual นะคะ ส่วนสาเหตุที่น้องบัคมาเป็น camboy ก็คือ...ไปต่อตอนหน้าค่ะ 😤
> 
> PS  
> ชื่อน้องบัค BUCKALICIOUS ได้แรงบันดาลใจมาจากเพลงของเฟอร์กี้ Fergalicious ข่ะ แฮร่ 🌝  
> ขอบคุณแรงบันดาลใจดาวโป๊จากคุณ @qaztex_ ที่ได้เริ่มเขียนเซบดาวโป๊เอาไว้ (แล้วไม่สานต่อ! ตีก้นๆๆๆๆ!) /อยากให้แอคเคาท์ IAMSEBASBITCHES กลับมามากๆค่ะ กรี้ดๆ 🙈  
> ขอบคุณคุณ @Alphacevans ที่คิดคำภาษาไทยของ All your wildest dreams will cum true (แล้วฝันของคุณจะมา'ถึง') ให้นะคะ ชอบมากๆ กราบๆๆๆ
> 
> ตอนหน้าจะมาไวๆนี้...มั้ง...คะ...👀


	2. Requested me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ว่าแต่ทำไมอยู่ดีๆนายถึงอยากจะมาจีบบัคกี้เอาตอนนี้ 
> 
> ทั้งๆที่ผ่านมาพวกนายสองคนก็รู้จักกันมาตั้งแต่เด็กๆ แถมยังเข้ามหาลัยเดียวกันและยังเป็นรูมเมทกินนอนอยู่ห้องเดียวกันมาตั้งสามปี มันไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นหน่อยเลยหรอ
> 
> หรือเพราะว่าเมื่อวานนายเห็นบัคกี้โป๊ก็เลยมีอารมณ์ขึ้นมาวะสตีฟ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอน 2 มาแล้วววว จะได้รู้ซักทีว่าทำไมบัคกี้ถึงมาเป็นดาวโป๊แบบนี้  
> และความจิตหงุดเงี้ยวของสตีฟจะได้รับการเยียวยาหรือไม่!?! ถถถถถถถถถ  
> แร้วก็ไปพูดคุยเม้ามอยกันได้ที่ twitter [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) เหมือนเดิมเลยนะค้าาา  
> อ่านให้สนุกค่าาา 😍

ความรักของบัคกี้ บาร์นส์ไม่มีทางสมหวังแน่ๆ

เพราะข้อแรกเลยก็คือ เขาชอบผู้ชาย และผู้ชายที่เขาจะคบด้วย และสเป็คของเขาจะต้องเป็นสุภาพบุรุษ เป็นคนโรแมนติกคอยซื้อดอกไม้ให้ทุกครั้งที่ออกเดต เป็นคนจิตใจดีมีเมตตาต่อเด็กสตรีและคนชรา เป็นคนแข็งแกร่งกำยำหล่อล่ำบึกสามารถปกป้องเขาได้ และอุ้มเขาได้ (อันนี้สำคัญสุด) และถ้าจะให้ดี บัคกี้ชอบคนผมบลอนด์ มีดวงตาสีฟ้าสดใส ขนตาแพยาว จมูกโด่ง สันกรามชัด ริมฝีปากอวบอิ่มน่าจูบ ซึ่งทั้งหมดแทบจะเหมือนเจ้าชายขี่ม้าขาวในการ์ตูนดิสนีย์ไม่มีผิด ซึ่งหาให้ตายก็คงหาคนแบบนี้ไม่เจอแน่ๆ

ต่อมาข้อสอง เนื่องจากสเป็กที่แสนจะเรื่องมากของเขา (จนนาตาชาบอกให้ไปหาซื้อเซ็กส์ดอลล์เอาอาจจะง่ายกว่า) จึงทำให้ตอนนี้บัคกี้ประสบการณ์การมีเซ็กส์กับแฟนเท่ากับศูนย์ เพราะตั้งแต่ตอนกำลังจะจ้ำจี้แฟนสาวคนแรกเป็นครั้งแรกสมัยเกรดเจ็ดแล้วดันตกใจส่วนลับของผู้หญิงจนร้องไห้หนีกลับบ้าน แถมวันรุ่งขึ้นยังโดนแฟนสาวคนนั้นบอกเลิกพร้อมกับบอกว่าชอบสตีฟที่เป็นเพื่อนของเขามากกว่า ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้บัคกี้เข็ดขยาดผู้หญิงและทำให้เขารู้ว่าตัวเองเป็นเกย์และชอบผู้ชาย และในสมัยนั้นใครจะไปเปิดเผยได้ว่าเป็นเกย์ เขาจะต้องถูกทั้งโรงเรียนรังแกจนทำให้ชีวิตในรั้วโรงเรียนของเขาเป็นฝันร้ายไปตลอดชีวิตแน่ๆ บัคกี้ทำได้แค่เพียงช่วยตัวเองกับจินตนาการถึงผู้ชายที่ชอบนับครั้งไม่ถ้วนไปแทน —สรุปคือทั้งด้านหน้าและด้านหลังของบัคกี้ก็ยังคงเวอร์จิ้นไม่เคยโดนใครสัมผัสนอกจากตัวเอง

และข้อสาม ถึงแม้สเป็กที่เขาวาดฝันไว้จะดูเป็นการ์ตูนดิสนีย์ไปมาก แต่คนๆนั้นก็มีตัวตนเหมือนกันนะ หมอนั่นคือสตีฟ โรเจอร์ส เพื่อนสมัยเด็กตั้งแต่หกขวบของบัคกี้ แต่พวกเขาทั้งสองสนิทกันมากเกินไป จนบัคกี้คิดว่าตัวเองโดนจัดให้ไปอยู่ Brotherzone แล้วแน่นอน (ซึ่งนี่มันแย่กว่า Friendzone เสียอีก!)

และข้อสุดท้าย คนที่เขาชอบ สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส เพื่อนสมัยเด็กตั้งแต่หกขวบนั้น _‘มี-แฟน-แล้ว’_ และไม่เคยว่างเว้นจากการเป็นโสดเลยตั้งแต่สตีฟ โรเจอร์สรู้จักคำว่า _‘ช่วยตัวเอง’_ และสิ่งที่ยิ่งทำให้บัคกี้ปวดใจเข้าไปอีกก็คือสตีฟเป็นไบเซ็กชวล ไอ้เจ้าเพื่อนสมัยเด็กที่เป็นสเป็คชายในฝันของบัคกี้ดันคบได้ทั้งผู้หญิงและผู้ชาย ผ่านประสบการณ์มาเป็นหลายสิบคน แต่กระนั้น หมอนั่นยังไม่เคยชายตามองเขาเพียงซักนิดเดียว บัคกี้เคยลองถามนาตาชาอยู่เหมือนกันว่าทำไมสตีฟถึงคบกับผู้ชายคนอื่นได้ แต่ไม่เคยที่จะหันมามองเขาที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆสตีฟมาตลอดเวลาตั้งแต่หกขวบเจ็ดขวบ ซึ่งนาตาชาก็ให้คำตอบที่ทำให้เขาแทบจะเป็นลมไปเลยก็คือ **“หมอนั่นคงคิดว่าเอากับน้องชายมั้งก็เลยทำไม่ลง”**

หลังจากสตีฟเลิกกับแฟนหนุ่มคนล่าสุดที่ชื่อว่าสก๊อตต์ ซัมเมอร์สที่อยู่ภาควิชาเคมีเมื่อตอนปลายปีสอง บัคกี้ก็เตรียมตัวจะสารภาพรักกับสตีฟเสียทีเพราะไหนๆสตีฟก็เพิ่งเลิกกับแฟนหนุ่มน่าจะเป็นโอกาสที่ดี แต่หลังจากนั้นสองวัน สตีฟกลับควงสาวใหม่ที่ชื่อชารอน คาร์เตอร์ น้องสาวของเพ็กกี้ คาร์เตอร์ที่เป็นแฟนคนแรกของสตีฟไปเสียก่อน ซึ่งพอบัคกี้เห็นสตีฟกลับไปคบผู้หญิงแล้ว เขาก็คงคิดว่าตัวเองคงไม่สมหวังในความรักครั้งนี้แล้วแน่ๆ

หรืออาจจะเป็นเพราะบัคกี้ไม่ใช่สเป็คของสตีฟ...เพราะพอเขาลองไล่ดูแฟนเก่าของสตีฟที่เป็นผู้ชาย แต่ละคนล้วนเป็นคนสนุกสนานเฮฮาร่าเริงและฮอตๆกันทั้งนั้น ทั้งสก็อตต์ ซัมเมอร์สที่ตอนแรกเขานึกว่าจะเป็นคนเงียบๆ แต่ที่ไหนได้ก็เป็นคนตลกแถมยังเป็นดาวคณะวิทยาศาสตร์อีกต่างหาก แฟนเก่าคนก่อนหน้าอีกคนคือเรมี่ เลอโบว์ที่ทั้งหล่อและเล่นกีฬาเก่งแทบทุกชนิด ส่วนแฟนผู้ชายคนแรกของสตีฟก็คือบร็อค รัมโลว์ อาจารย์พิเศษสอนวิชาพละสมัยอยู่ไฮสคูลที่หล่อฮอตจนเป็นที่หมายปองของสาวๆและหนุ่มน้อยในโรงเรียนแทบจะทุกคน(รวมถึงเขาด้วย) และพอบัคกี้หันมามองตัวเองที่ทั้งน่าเบื่อและยังดูเด็กแถมยังเวอร์จิ้นแบบนี้ ใครๆก็คงไม่อยากได้เขาเป็นแฟน แต่นาตาชาก็พยายามปลอบใจเขาด้วยการบอกว่า “อย่างน้อยสตีฟก็มีแฟนหนุ่มที่มีแต่คนผมสีบรูเน็ตต์นะ นายก็ตรงสเป็คหมอนั่นไปตั้งหนึ่งอย่างเลยนะเจมส์”

บัคกี้จึงมีความคิดที่จะตัดใจจากสตีฟให้ได้ เพราะยิ่งเขาอยู่ด้วยกันกับสตีฟแบบนี้ก็ยิ่งทำให้เขาหลงรักหมอนั่นมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ยิ่งคิดบัคกี้ก็ยิ่งเจ็บเพราะต่อให้เขาทำดีด้วยแค่ไหน สตีฟก็มองเขาได้เป็นแค่น้องชาย เป็นเพื่อนสมัยเด็ก และเป็นรูมเมทของสตีฟเท่านั้น

หลังจากวันที่บัคกี้รู้ว่าสตีฟคบกับชารอน บัคกี้จึงสมัครสมาชิกเว็ปโป๊เกย์อันหนึ่งเอาไว้ถ่ายคลิปตัวเองประชดไปซะเลย เพราะเขาก็ไม่มีทั้งแฟนและไม่มีทางสมหวังในความรักแบบนี้ เขาที่มีเพียงมือขวากับดิลโด้เป็นคู่ชีวิตอยู่แล้วก็คิดว่า _‘ไหนๆก็จะช่วยตัวเองทั้งทีก็ขอให้ได้เงินซักหน่อย’_ เพราะบัคกี้จะได้เลิกคิดถึงเรื่องสตีฟและยังมีเงินเก็บออกไปใช้ชีวิตคนเดียวเสียที เขาจะได้ไม่ต้องมานั่งมองสตีฟไปมีแฟนคนอื่นให้ตัวเองต้องเสียใจอีก

และนี่ก็คือจุดเริ่มต้นของ BUCKALICIOUS หนุ่มน้อยดาวรุ่งคนใหม่ผู้มียอด Subscribe ที่ขึ้นเร็วที่สุดภายในสองเดือนประจำเว็บ TwinkleTwinkleLittleBoys.com

—♡—

**_[LivedCam011][REC.]BUCKALICIOUS: FELLATIOSHIP OF THE RINGS_**

**_(“สวัสดีครับทุกคน วันนี้ใครเหงาๆมาอยู่กับผม BUCKALICIOUS ได้เหมือนเดิมนะครับ อ้อและก็วันนี้...ผมเพิ่งเห็นว่ากล่อง REQUEST ของผมเต็ม! ขอบคุณทุกๆคนมากๆที่ให้ความเอ็นดูผมขนาดนี้...”)_ **

สตีฟเปิดคลิปที่สิบเอ็ดของบัคกี้ขึ้นมาทันทีหลังจากที่คลิปที่สิบจบลง คลิปนี้บัคกี้ใส่เสื้อกะลาสีตัวหลวมๆสีขาวปกน้ำเงิน และสวมกระโปรงที่สั้น(มาก)สีน้ำเงิน พร้อมกับถุงน่องสีขาวที่สวมขึ้นมาจนถึงต้นขาอ่อนด้านบน และมีสายรัดการ์เตอร์เบลท์ที่หายไปใต้ชายกระโปรงทำเอาเจ้าสตีฟจูเนียร์เริ่มแข็งขืนขึ้นมาอีกครั้งอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ ทั้งๆที่เขานั่งดูคลิปของบัคกี้ไปเกือบสิบคลิปแล้วก็ช่วยตัวเองไปตลอดจนเสร็จไปหลายรอบแล้ว แต่ไอ้เจ้าสตีฟน้อยนี่ก็ยังไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะสงบลงง่ายๆเอาเสียเลย

ซึ่งความต้องการในตัวบัคกี้อันไม่มีที่สิ้นสุดของสตีฟอาจจะเป็นเพราะตั้งแต่เขาเริ่มดูคลิปแนะนำตัวของบัคกี้คลิปแรกและโดนตัดจบให้ค้างคา สตีฟก็จัดการสมัครสมาชิกและกด Subscribe บัคกี้และเริ่มดูคลิปตั้งแต่คลิปแรกที่บัคกี้เริ่มถ่ายทันที ในคลิปแรกๆบัคกี้ยังดูเขินอายและไร้เดียงสามากเสียจนแค่เขาได้ยินเสียงครางของบัคกี้ก็แทบจะทำให้เจ้าสตีฟจูเนียร์ยืนตรงตั้งโด่พร้อมออกรบในทันที และไม่น่าเชื่อว่า แค่คลิปแรกของบัคกี้ก็มีคนเสียเงินจ่ายค่า REQUEST ให้บัคกี้ไปสิบคนแล้ว ซึ่งแต่ละคนที่ขอให้บัคกี้ทำแต่ละอย่างทะลึ่งมากจนสตีฟอยากจะเดินไปต่อยปากพวกคนเหล่านั้นเสียจริง แต่คิดอีกแง่ เขาก็อยากจะขอบคุณผู้คนเหล่านั้นที่ส่งรีเควสไปจนทำให้เขาได้เห็นบัคกี้ทำอะไรหลายๆอย่างที่เขาไม่เคยได้เห็นเลยเช่นเดียวกัน จนมาถึงคลิปที่สิบเอ็ดที่เขากำลังเริ่มดูอยู่นี้

**_(“วันนี้อย่างที่ทุกคนเห็นผมแต่งตัวแบบนี้ ต้องขอขอบคุณทุกๆคนที่ REQUEST มาให้ผมใส่ชุดผู้หญิงกับใส่บรา...ซึ่งไม่น่าเชื่อเลยว่ามีคนส่งรีเควสมาเยอะมากทีเดียว_** \--สตีฟเห็นบัคกี้เอื้อมมือไปหยิบของหลังกล้องและจัดมุมกล้องใหม่ไปด้วยจึงทำให้เสื้อของบัคกี้เผยอออกมาเล็กน้อยจนเกือบเห็นหน้าอกของเขา แต่ที่แน่ๆสตีฟเห็นสายเสื้อในสีชมพูของบัคกี้แน่ๆ แล้วเขาก็เริ่มสัมผัสเจ้าหนูน้อยสตีฟจูเนียร์ให้กระชับมือขึ้นมาอีกครั้งพร้อมกับรูดขึ้นลงช้าๆ-- **_อ้อแล้วก็มี REQUEST มาว่า ให้ผมเสร็จโดนห้ามสัมผัสตัวเองเด็ดขาด ทำไมใจร้ายกับผมจังเลยล่ะครับ_** \--บัคกี้นั่งลงพร้อมกับเงยหน้ามองกล้องแล้วก็ทำสีหน้าออดอ้อน-- **_ผมยังไม่เก่งขนาดนั้นนะครับ แต่ว่า วันนี้ผมจะพยายามเสร็จโดยไม่สัมผัสให้ได้ เอาใจช่วยผมด้วยนะครับ”)_**

สตีฟกลืนน้ำลายลงเอื๊อกพร้อมกับจ้องหน้าจอด้วยความกระหายอีกครั้งไปพร้อมๆกับมองบัคกี้กำลังหยิบไวเบรเตอร์ขนาดมาตรฐานสีดำแบบโค้งเอาไว้กระตุ้นจุดพีสปอทอันหนึ่งมาวางไว้บนที่นอน เขานั่งคุกเข่าลงแล้วก็ค่อยๆหยิบซองถุงยางมาแล้วก้มลงมาใส่ถุงยางด้วยปากไปพร้อมๆกับเงยหน้ามามองและยิ้มยั่วยวนให้กล้อง จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เริ่มจูบและโลมเลียอุปกรณ์สีดำอันนั้นทันที

บั้นท้ายของบัคกี้ยกขึ้นสูงจนเห็นหางกระต่ายสีขาวที่โผล่พ้นออกมาจากกระโปรง สตีฟมองบัคกี้ด้วยสายตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความต้องการจนมือหนาของเขาเริ่มลูบไล้แก่นกายของตัวเอง สตีฟมารูดสัมผัสแก่นกายของตัวเองที่กำลังแข็งขืนเต็มที่ บัคกี้ใช้ลิ้นละเลงเลียตรงหัวส่วนปลายของไวเบรเตอร์อย่างช้าๆไปพร้อมๆกับเงยหน้ามองกล้อง จากนั้นเขาก็ค่อยๆอ้าริมฝีปากออกเพื่อครอบครองแท่งไวเบรเตอร์สีดำ บัคกี้ผงกหัวขึ้นลงช้าๆแล้วก็เปลี่ยนมาไล้เลียให้ทั่วไปทั้งแท่งจนเริ่มเปียกชื้น เมื่อสตีฟเห็นบัคกี้บนหน้าจอก็พลางคิดถึงริมฝีปากนิ่มของบัคกี้กำลังครอบครองและไล้เลียแก่นกายของเขาอยู่ สตีฟก็รีบเร่งรูดแก่นกายอย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมกับเสียงครางต่ำเบาๆอย่างพึงพอใจ

บัคกี้เงยหน้ามามองกล้องแล้วก็กำลังจดจ้องไล่อ่านคอมเมนท์ แล้วบัคกี้ก็อมยิ้มอย่างเขินอายขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย ** _(“มีคนเห็นหางกระต่ายผมด้วย อยากดูชัดๆใช่มั้ยล่ะครับ_** \--สตีฟเบิกตาโพลงพร้อมกับกล่าวขอบคุณชายหนุ่มกลัดมันที่เขียนคอมเมนท์นั่นในใจ เขามองบัคกี้ที่กำลังใช้มือยันตัวเองลุกขึ้นมาแล้วก็หันหลัง บัคกี้ถกกระโปรงสีน้ำเงินตัวสั้นจิ๋วขึ้นจนเผยให้เห็นบั้นท้ายเนียนเด้งเปลือยเปล่าที่ไม่ได้ใส่อะไรนอกจาก anal plug หางกระต่าย!!!-- **_น่ารักใช่มั้ยล่ะครับ อยากให้ผมทำอะไรกับมันบ้างดี...”)_** บัคกี้ตอบแล้วก็เอี้ยวตัวหันมายิ้มให้กล้องแล้วหางก็ขยับไปมาเล็กน้อยพร้อมกับเสียงครางเล็กๆของบัคกี้ที่เล็ดรอดออกมา แล้วเขาก็ใช้มือข้างหนึ่งมาสัมผัสหางกระต่ายพร้อมกับขยับหมุนวนจนเสียงครางหวานหูเล็ดรอดออกมาจากปากแดงฉ่ำของบัคกี้ดังขึ้นมากกว่าเดิม

**_(“ผมยังไม่เคยลองไวเบรเตอร์ขนาดใหญ่เท่านี้มาก่อนเลยคิดว่าใส่ปลั๊กไว้ให้มันชินก็น่าจะดีกว่า_** \--บัคกี้หันกลับมาอีกครั้งแล้วก็พยายามนั่งลง แต่พอเขาเปลี่ยนท่านั่ง ปลั๊กข้างในก็ขยับไปด้วย สตีฟจึงได้ยินเสียงร้องครางเบาๆของบัคกี้ตลอดเวลาที่เขาขยับ กระโปรงสั้นสีน้ำเงินของบัคกี้ถูกดึงรั้งด้วยแก่นกายที่เริ่มชูชันขึ้นมาจนเกือบจะเห็นตรงนั้นของบัคกี้แล้ว ถ้าไวเบรเตอร์สีดำไม่บังอยู่ละก็นะ-- **_อ๊ะ มีคนบอกให้เอาไวเบรเตอร์ออกด้วยหรอ คุณ RMLW69 จะรีบไปไหนล่ะครับ ผมยังไม่ทันได้ทำอะไรเลย ไม่อยากเห็นหรอครับว่าผมใส่อะไรไว้ข้างใน...”)_** บัคกี้พูดตอบพร้อมกับยิ้มอย่างเย้ายวนแล้วก็ค่อยๆใช้มือลูบไล้ไปที่ร่างกายของตัวเองพร้อมกับเริ่มถกเสื้อขึ้นมาเรื่อยๆ

บัคกี้ถกเสื้อขึ้นมาจนเริ่มเห็นหน้าท้องที่มีกล้ามเล็กๆ แล้วเขาก็ใช้มือทั้งสองข้างร่นเสื้อขึ้นอีกจนเห็นหน้าอกของเขาภายใต้เสื้อในซีทรูสีชมพู สตีฟเห็นบัคกี้กัดริมฝีปากล่างกับสายตายั่วยวนก็ทนแทบไม่ไหว มือที่เร่งรูดแก่นกายก็เริ่มเร่งจังหวะขึ้นเรื่อยๆ และเมื่อบัคกี้เริ่มเปลี่ยนมือทั้งสองข้างมาสัมผัสหน้าอกของตัวเองไปพร้อมๆกับขยับร่างกายไปด้วยและบีบขยำเค้นคลึงหน้าอกไปด้วย จนยอดอกเริ่มแข็งขึ้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด มือของสตีฟรูดขึ้นลงอย่างรวดเร็วและเริ่มใช้มืออีกข้างสัมผัสส่วนฐานไปด้วยเพื่อให้เขาได้ปลดปล่อยความต้องการที่คับแน่นอยู่จนปวดหนับ

เพราะทั้งหน้าอกที่บัคกี้กำลังขยำอย่างมัวเมาในความสุขสม และปลั๊กที่อยู่ตรงช่องทางด้านหลังขยับไปมาจนทำให้สัมผัสโดนช่องด้านในจนบัคกี้รู้สึกเสียวซ่าน สตีฟได้ยินเสียงหอบครางหวานของบัคกี้เล็ดลอดออกมาจากริมฝีปากอันน่าหลงใหลเพราะความสุขสมที่เขากระทำอยู่ทำให้แก่นกายที่ชูชันของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มมีน้ำออกมาจากส่วนปลายซึมผ่านกระโปรงออกมา

สตีฟเองก็อดทนต่อไปไม่ไหวแล้วเช่นกัน อารมณ์แห่งความต้องการที่จะปลดปล่อยของเขาขึ้นสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆไปพร้อมๆกับมือที่ขยับอย่างรวดเร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆ...

จนกระทั่ง...

_ก๊อกๆๆ_

**_‘SHIT!!!’_ **

“สตีฟฟฟ แปดโมงครึ่งแล้วนะนายยังไม่ไปคณะอีกหรอ” เสียงของบัคกี้ดังขึ้นที่หน้าประตูทำเอาสตีฟสะดุ้งโหยงแล้วก็ปิดฝาหน้าจอแล็ปท็อปแล้วดึงหูฟังออกทันที เขาหันไปดูนาฬิกาที่หัวเตียงก็เห็นเลขแปดและสามสองเอเอ็มเด่นหราอยู่ตรงนั้น

**_‘ชิบหาย! นี่เขาดูยันเช้าเลยหรอ!!’_ **สตีฟเบิกตาโพลงอย่างตกใจที่เพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าตัวเองนั่งดูคลิปของบัคกี้ยันสว่างแบบนี้ แถมยังมีเจ้าสตีฟจูเนียร์ที่กำลังแข็งขืนไม่ยอมสงบอยู่ในกางเกงนี่อยู่อีก! เขาเดินไปเปิดประตูแง้มไว้เล็กน้อยเพื่อซ่อนท่อนล่างที่ยังตั้งตระหง่านเอาไว้หลังประตูก่อนที่จะหันไปยิ้มให้กับบัคกี้ที่ยืนอยู่หน้าห้อง

“นะ...นายไปก่อนได้เลย ฉันไปสายได้วันนี้” สตีฟตอบกลับเสียงตะกุกตะกัก เมื่อเขาเห็นใบหน้าของบัคกี้ที่กำลังเงยหน้ามองเขาอย่างใสซื่อ สมองเจ้ากรรมและความทรงจำแสนดีของเขาก็ย้อนภาพบัคกี้ในคลิป ทั้งใบหน้ายั่วยวน เสียงหอบคราง ใบหน้าตอนถึงจุดสุดยอดของบัคกี้ จนสตีฟแทบจะฝันหวานนึกถึงตอนที่ถ้าเขาได้ลองลิ้มชิมรสบัคกี้บ้าง หมอนี่จะส่งเสียงครางหวานขนาดไหน ก้นของบัคกี้จะรัดเขาแน่นขนาดไหน หรือพอนึกถึงริมฝีปากแดงสดอวบอิ่มของบัคกี้ที่กำลังอม...

_‘หยุดคิดเรื่องลามกเดี๋ยวนี้โรเจอร์ส!!!!!’_ สตีฟนึกถึงคลิปล่าสุดแล้วก็หน้าแดงขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ จนเขาหลบสายตาของบัคกี้จนต้องเสมองไปทางอื่น

“ซ้อมพรีเซนต์จนไม่ได้นอนเลยหรอสตีฟ เอ๊ะ นายหน้าแดงด้วยอ่ะ...ไม่สบายหรอ...” บัคกี้พูดอย่างรวดเร็วและถามเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน มือเรียวๆนั่นกำลังจะสัมผัสหน้าผากของเขา แต่สตีฟกลับถอยหนีทันที เพราะถ้าบัคกี้สัมผัสเขาตอนนี้ เขาจะต้องทนไม่ไหวลากบัคกี้เข้าห้องมาทำอะไรต่อมิอะไรแน่นอน

“มะ...ไม่เป็นไร เดี๋ยวฉันไปคณะเอง โชคดีในการสอบนะบัค” สตีฟพูดอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วก็ปิดประตูทันที มือของสตีฟกุมที่อกเพื่อผ่อนคลายใจที่กำลังเต้นตูมตามอยู่ของเขา แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรมากเสียเท่าไหร่เพราะเขาควรจะจัดการต้นเหตุความตื่นเต้นของเขาก็คือไอ้สตีฟน้อยที่แข็งอยู่นี่ให้สงบลงมากกว่า

ซักพักสตีฟก็ได้ยินเสียงบัคกี้พูดขึ้นมา “วันนี้วันพรีเซนต์ไฟนอลโปรเจค...โชคดีนะสตีฟ” แล้วเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงบัคกี้เปิดประตูเดินออกจากห้องไป ส่วนสตีฟเมื่อเขาได้ยินเสียงปิดประตูและแน่ใจว่าบัคกี้จะไม่ย้อนกลับมาเอาของที่ลืมไว้เรียบร้อย เขาก็รีบวิ่งไปเข้าห้องน้ำ จัดการถอดเสื้อและล้างหน้าให้ตัวเองตื่นทันที...ถึงแม้ว่าจริงๆข้างล่างเขาก็ตื่นอยู่แล้วล่ะนะ

สตีฟหวังว่าวันนี้เขาจะพรีเซนต์ไฟนอลโปรเจคให้ผ่านไปได้ด้วยดี ด้วยสติสัมปัชชัญญะอันน้อยนิดของเขาที่ไม่ได้นอนเพราะมัวแต่ดูคลิปของบัคกี้บนเว็บโป๊จนถึงเช้า...

—♡—

“สตีฟ นายไหวปะเนี่ย...” แซมทักขึ้นหลังจากที่เห็นเพื่อนของตัวเองอัดกาแฟดำแก้วที่สี่ระหว่างที่นั่งฟังเพื่อนคนอื่นในคลาสกำลังพรีเซนต์ไฟนอลโปรเจคของตัวเอง สตีฟหันไปมองนาฬิกาที่ผนังห้องด้านหลังบอกเวลาสิบเอ็ดโมงยี่สิบ อีกเพียงสี่สิบนาทีเท่านั้นที่อาจารย์จะปล่อยให้ไปพักเที่ยงหนึ่งชั่วโมงก่อนที่จะกลับมาพรีเซนต์ต่อ

“ไม่ได้นอนนิดหน่อย” สตีฟตอบกลับแซมพร้อมกับหาวหน่อยเล็กน้อยก่อนจะขยับแว่นตาดำที่ตัวเองใส่อยู่แล้วก็ฟุบหน้าลงบนโต๊ะพร้อมกับโอดครวญในใจอย่างเหนื่อยล้าหมดแรง _‘ประสบการณ์ฟ้าเหลืองมันคือแบบนี้นี่เอง’_

คลินท์กับสก๊อตต์ถึงกับหันมามองเพื่อนของตัวเองด้วยความประหลาดใจ แต่แล้วคลินท์ก็ทนความสงสัยไม่ไหวจึงถามขึ้นถามขึ้น “นายดูดปุ๊นถึงเช้าเลยหรอวะ” และเขาก็พยายามเอามือไปหยิบแว่นตาดำบนหัวของสตีฟออก แต่สตีฟกลับเอนตัวหนีไม่ให้เพื่อนเขายุ่งกับแว่นตาของตัวเอง จนคลินท์เลิ่กคิ้วมองอย่างประหลาดใจ

“บ้าน่า สตีฟต้องนั่งซ้อมพรีเซนต์อยู่แน่ๆ ใช่ไหมสตีฟ” สก๊อตต์พูดขึ้นแล้วก็ตบบ่าไปที่เขา แซมที่นั่งกอดอกมองเพื่อนๆทั้งสามอยู่ก็ถอนหายใจหนึ่งทีก่อนพูดขึ้นมา

“ตาสู้แสงไม่ได้ขนาดนี้...ไม่ได้ดูดปุ๊นละจะทำอะไร” คลินท์ถามกลับอย่างไม่ลดละความสงสัย

“นั่งดูหนังโป๊ยันสว่างมาแน่ๆแบบนี้” แซมตอบทีเดียว ทั้งสตีฟ คลินท์และสก๊อตต์ก็นิ่งเงียบไปทันที คลินท์กับสก๊อตต์หันมามองหน้าแซมอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา “เอ้า พวกนายก็รู้เวลามันเลิกกับแฟนมันจะชอบนั่งดูหนังโป๊ไม่ใช่เรอะ” แซมพูดตอบกลับขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

“หืมมม สมัครพอร์นฮับพรีเมียมแล้วไม่ชวนเพื่อนหรอครับไอ้คุณโรเจอร์ส” คลินท์โอบแขนรอบคอสตีฟแล้วพูดขึ้น สตีฟเงยหน้ามามองเพื่อนของตัวเองอย่างหงุดหงิดที่โดนปลุกพร้อมขยับแว่นตาดำก่อนที่จะตอบกลับ

“พอร์นฮับพรีเมียมนั่นมันของสก๊อตต์ ไปขอมันสิ” สตีฟตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงรำคาญแล้วฟุบหน้าลงโต๊ะต่อ ปล่อยให้คลินท์ไปโวยวายกับสก๊อตต์แทนที่ไม่ยอมแบ่งแอคเคาท์พอร์นฮับพรีเมียมกับเขา

ผ่านไปซักพักระหว่างที่คลินท์กับสก๊อตต์ยังทะเลาะกันเรื่องไม่แบ่งแอคเคาท์พอร์นฮับพรีเมียมอยู่นั้น แซมก็พูดสะกิดเขา “เฮ้สตีฟ ยืมคอมนายมาเปิดไฟล์คีย์โน๊ตหน่อยดิ” สตีฟที่นอนฟุบตัวอยู่ที่โต๊ะก็เลื่อนแล็ปท็อปของตัวเองจากใต้แขนไปให้แซมที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ

_‘เอ...เหมือนเขาจะลืมอะไรไปรึเปล่านะ...’_

**_[LivedCam011][REC.]BUCKALICIOUS: FELLATIOSHIP OF THE RINGS..._ **

“เห้ย! เดี๋ยวก่อน!!” สตีฟลุกเด้งพรวดขึ้นมาทันทีแล้วหันไปหาแซมพร้อมกับมองแล็ปท็อปของตัวเองที่โดนแซมเปิดฝาไปแล้วเรียบร้อย โชคยังดีที่คอมของเขาต้องกรอกรหัสเข้างานก่อนใช้ สตีฟถอนหายใจโล่งอกก่อนที่จะคว้าแล็ปท็อปของตัวเองกลับมาแล้วหลบเข้ามุมไม่ให้ใครเห็น

“จะมาอายเป็นเด็กประถมอะไรอีกโรเจอร์ส ฉันรู้แล้วว่านายดูหนังโป๊ทั้งคืน” แซมพูดขึ้นนะหว่างที่สตีฟกำลังใส่รหัสเข้าคอมของตัวเองพร้อมกับรีบกดปุ่มปิดเสียงที่คีย์บอร์ดทันทีเพราะว่า _‘เขายังเปิดคลิปของบัคกี้ค้างไว้อยู่เลย! ถ้าเสียงในคลิปลอดออกมาคงขำไม่ออกแน่ๆ!!’_ แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็จัดการปิดแท็ปเว็บทั้งหมดรวมถึงหน้าเว็บคลิปของบัคกี้ด้วย แล้วเขาก็ไม่ลืมที่จะกด Clear History ก่อนจะยื่นแล็ปท็อปให้แซมใช้งานต่อ

“อะไรจะความลับเยอะขนาดนั้นครับคุณโรเจอร์ส ทำอย่างกับพวกฉันไม่รู้รสนิยมนายงั้นแหละ” แซมพูดขึ้นพร้อมๆไปกับอมยิ้มที่มุมปาก สตีฟหันมามองเพื่อนอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์แล้วก็ฟุบหน้าลงหลีกหนีบทสนทนา

เมื่อนาฬิกาจับเวลาของการพรีเซนต์ดังขึ้น อาจารย์ที่คอมเมนต์งานของคนสุดท้ายของการพรีเซนต์ไฟนอลโปรเจคภาคเช้าก็พูดจบพอดี ก่อนพักกลางวันอาจารย์ประกาศว่าการพรีเซนต์ภาคบ่ายจะเริ่มตอนบ่ายโมงตรง ทุกคนในคลาสจึงออกไปพักกลางวันกันหมด เหลือแค่สตีฟและแซมที่ไม่ได้ลุกออกไปเพราะมีคิวพรีเซนต์เป็นสองคิวแรกของภาคบ่าย ทั้งสตีฟและแซมจึงนั่งอยู่ที่เดิมในห้องเลคเชอร์ แซมที่กำลังใช้คอมของเขาอยู่ก็นั่งทวนสคริปคีย์โน๊ตของตัวเองอีกครั้ง ส่วนสตีฟก็ยังนอนท่าเดิมอยู่เหมือนเดิม

“แซม...” อยู่ดีๆสตีฟก็เรียกเพื่อนของตัวเองขึ้นมา เขายันตัวขึ้นมานั่งพิงกำแพงพร้อมกับขยับแว่นตาดำแล้วหันไปมองหน้าแซมที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ แซมหันมามองเขาพร้อมทำหน้า _‘มีอะไรก็พูดมา’_ ใส่เขา สตีฟกำลังชั่งใจอยู่ว่าจะพูดเรื่องบัคกี้กับแซมดีไหม แต่เขาก็ถอนหายใจก่อนแล้วจึงค่อยๆพูดขึ้นมา “นายว่าบัคกี้แอบมีแฟนแล้วไม่บอกพวกเราป้ะ”

แซมได้ยินที่สตีฟถามเขาก็ค่อยๆหันหน้ามามองเจ้าเพื่อนตัวดี เขาเงียบไปพักนึงก่อนถามกลับ “ถามงี้หมายความว่าไงโรเจอร์ส”

“นายก็รู้ใช่ไหมว่าฉันกับบัคกี้สนิทกันมากจนแทบจะเป็นพี่น้องกันอยู่แล้ว” สตีฟพูดต่อ แซมก็ค่อยๆพยักหน้าตอบกลับเขาและทำสีหน้างงๆอย่างไม่เข้าใจคำถามของสตีฟ แต่แซมก็ยังตั้งใจฟังที่สตีฟพูดต่อ “ฉันกับบัคมีเรื่องอะไรก็จะมาบอกกันตลอดตั้งแต่เด็ก รวมถึงเรื่องแฟนของพวกเราด้วย แต่ตั้งแต่บัคเลิกกับแฟนคนแรก หมอนั่นก็ไม่เคยเล่าเรื่องแฟนของเขาให้ฉันฟังอีกเลย ฉันก็เลยสงสัยว่าบัคกี้คบกับใครแล้วไม่ยอมบอกฉันรึเปล่า”

“นายไม่พอใจที่บัคกี้ไม่ยอมเล่าเรื่องแฟนตัวเองให้นายฟังอะนะ” แซมถามกลับ เขาขมวดคิ้วมองสตีฟอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตาตัวเองว่าเพื่อนของเขาจะเป็นนิสัยเหมือนเด็กสิบขวบไม่มีผิด

“ไม่ใช่แบบนั้น ฉันหมายถึง เวลาฉันมีเรื่องอะไรฉันก็จะมาเล่าให้บัคกี้ฟังทุกเรื่อง ไม่ใช่แค่เรื่องแฟนอย่างเดียว แต่เดี๋ยวนี้บัคไม่ค่อยเล่าอะไรฉันเหมือนเมื่อก่อนเลย” สตีฟพูดต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่พอใจเล็กน้อย แซมที่นั่งฟังอยู่ก็แอบกลอกตาเหนื่อยใจเบาๆ

“บัคกี้อาจจะแค่ไม่มีแฟนจริงๆก็ได้” แซมตอบกลับเขา ตอนนี้บทสนทนาตรงหน้าน่าสนใจกว่าการเตรียมพรีเซนต์เยอะมาก แซมจึงหันมาคุยกับสตีฟอย่างจริงจังแทน

“แล้วเรื่องอื่นที่บัคกี้ไม่ยอมบอกล่ะ และไม่มีแฟนเลยตั้งแต่เลิกกับคนแรกเนี่ยนะ เป็นไปไม่ได้ บัคกี้น่ารักจะตาย” สตีฟพูดตอบอย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมกอดอกมองหน้าแซมกลับ

“เออนายเคยบอกว่าแอบชอบบัคกี้ตอนไฮสคูลด้วยนี่นา แล้วทำไมไม่จีบวะ บัคกี้ก็รู้ไม่ใช่หรอว่านายเป็นไบเซ็กชวลอ่ะ” แซมหันมาถามเขาอีกครั้ง

“ก็ใช่...ก็ตอนนั้นฉันคิดว่าบัคชอบผู้หญิง เพราะหมอนั่นมีแฟนคนแรกตอนเกรดเจ็ดด้วย...” สตีฟค่อยๆตอบกลับ

แซมเลิ่กคิ้วมองหน้าเขาแล้วถามต่อ “แล้วตอนนี้คือ...?”

“ตอนนี้...ฉันว่าบัคกี้ชอบผู้ชาย...” สตีฟตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่มั่นใจเท่าไหร่นักและหลบสายตาของแซมไปมองรอบๆห้องแทน

“อะไรทำให้นายคิดแบบนั้น” แซมถามเขากลับด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจัง ซึ่งแซมเป็นเพื่อนกับพวกเขากันมาตั้งแต่ไฮสคูลจึงรู้จักทั้งเขาและบัคกี้เป็นอย่างดี แต่เรื่องที่บัคกี้ชอบผู้ชาย ทั้งเขาและแซมก็ไม่เคยรู้เพราะบัคกี้ไม่เคยบอกพวกเขาเลย

และสตีฟก็เงียบไปซักพัก เขากำลังชั่งใจว่าจะบอกแซมเรื่องนั้นของบัคกี้ดีไหม แต่เขาก็ไม่อยากให้แซมมองบัคกี้เปลี่ยนไป เพราะในสายตาของแซม บัคกี้เหมือนเป็นน้องเล็กที่แสนน่ารัก อ่อนโยนและไร้เดียงสา และสตีฟก็คิดว่ามันไม่ใช่เรื่องของเขาที่จะไปป่าวประกาศว่าบัคกี้ทำอะไรเสียเท่าไหร่ สตีฟจึงตอบกลับไปแค่ว่า “...เอาเป็นว่าฉันรู้แล้วกัน”

“บัคกี้ชอบผู้ชายก็ไม่เห็นเป็นอะไรเลยนี่ ว่าแต่ถามงี้นายจะจีบบัคกี้หรอ” แซมตอบแล้วถามเขากลับ

“มันคงจะไปจีบติดอะ นายว่าบัคกี้จะคิดกับฉันเกินคำว่าเพื่อนได้หรอแซม รู้จักกันมาตั้งแต่หกขวบเจ็ดขวบเนี่ย” สตีฟถอนหายใจแล้วตอบแซมกลับอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ เพราะพอเขาคิดถึงความสนิทกันอย่างกับเป็นพี่น้องของทั้งเขาและบัคกี้ จะให้ไปพัฒนามาเป็นแฟนคงยากมากแน่ๆ โดยเฉพาะบัคกี้ที่รู้จักธาตุแท้ของเขาทุกอย่างแบบนี้คงไม่อยากได้เขามาเป็นแฟนแน่นอน

“ยังไม่ลองแล้วจะรู้หรอ หรือบางทีบัคกี้ก็อาจจะแอบชอบนายอยู่ก็ได้...” แซมถามเขาต่อ สตีฟหันไปมองหน้าเพื่อนของตัวเองพร้อมกับพยายามจะตอบว่า _‘ไม่มีทาง บัคกี้ไม่ชอบเขาแน่ๆ’_ แต่แซมก็พูดขัดขึ้นมาก่อน “ว่าแต่ทำไมอยู่ดีๆถึงมาอยากจีบบัคกี้ตอนนี้ ที่ผ่านมาอยู่ห้องเดียวกันมาตั้งสามปีไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นหน่อยเลยหรอ หรือเมื่อวานไปเห็นบัคกี้โป๊แล้วแข็งขึ้นมา...”

“...” เมื่อได้ฟังที่แซมพูดขึ้นแบบนั้นสตีฟก็ใบหน้าร้อนผ่าวและปิดปากเงียบทันที เพราะสิ่งที่เขาเห็นมันไม่ใช่แค่บัคกี้โป๊เฉยๆ แต่มันคือคลิปบัคกี้ช่วยตัวเองที่เขานั่งถ่างตาดูมาเป็นสิบคลิปบนเว็บโป๊เกย์ตลอดทั้งคืนต่างหาก แต่สตีฟคิดว่าให้แซมเข้าใจแบบนั้นไปก็น่าจะดีกว่ากันเยอะ และเหตุการณ์มันก็ไม่ได้แตกต่างกันไปมากระหว่างการเห็นบัคกี้โป๊กับบัคกี้โป๊และช่วยตัวเอง...(?) สตีฟจึงไม่ได้แก้ต่างอะไร เขาทำได้แค่เพียงนั่งเขินหน้าแดงอยู่อย่างนั้น

แซมเห็นเขานิ่งไปพร้อมกับใบหน้าที่เริ่มแดงขึ้นของสตีฟก็หันมาถลึงตามองอย่างไม่คาดคิด แซมแอบอมยิ้มที่มุมปากขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยก่อนจะพูดถามกลับไปว่า “ไอ้คุณสตีเว่น แกรนท์ โรเจอร์ส...อย่าบอกนะว่า...”

“เออ! ฉันเห็นบัคกี้โป๊แล้วแข็ง! พอใจยัง!” สตีฟยอมรับและตอบกลับไปอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ก็ทำให้แซมหลุดขำออกมาทันที เพราะแซมคิดว่าการได้แกล้งเพื่อนสนิทให้ตบะแตกเป็นอะไรที่สนุกที่สุดแล้ว

—♡—

และด้วยสติสัมปัชชัญญะอันน้อยนิดของสตีฟ ทำให้เขาพรีเซนต์ไฟนอลโปรเจคได้ดีมากเสียจนอาจารย์ถึงกับเอ่ยปากกับเขาว่า _‘เอางานมาส่งแล้วเอาสติมาพูดด้วยโรเจอร์ส’_

เพราะการดูหนังโป๊มาราธอนทั้งคืนก่อนวันพรีเซนต์ไฟนอลโปรเจคไม่ใช่เรื่องตลก ถึงแม้ว่าพรีเซนเทชั่นและแบบของสตีฟจะดีเยี่ยมเหมือนทุกครั้ง และเขาก็สามารถประคับประคองสติให้พรีเซนต์งานไฟนอลโปรเจคจนจบได้ แต่อาจารย์ก็สับเขาเละเสียไม่มีชิ้นดีเพราะความพูดไม่รู้เรื่องของเขา แต่สตีฟก็ไม่ได้เครียดเสียเท่าไหร่เพราะยังไงเขาก็ค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่างานครั้งนี้จะต้องได้ไม่ต่ำกว่าบีบวกแน่นอน จนทำให้คลินท์กับแซมทำหน้าเหม็นเบื่อความมั่นใจของเขาเสียเต็มประดา

ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาเกือบจะสี่โมงครึ่ง พวกเขาทั้งสี่ต่างก็พรีเซนต์งานเสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อย แต่ก็ยังเหลือคนอื่นในคลาสอีกเป็นยี่สิบกว่าคน ซึ่งสตีฟคิดว่ากว่าจะพรีเซนต์ไฟนอลจบหมดทุกคนคงใช้เวลาไปจนถึงสี่ห้าทุ่มแน่ๆ สตีฟก็เริ่มตั้งท่าเตรียมจะนอนต่อ แต่อยู่ดีๆก็มีเมลล์เขามาที่อินบ๊อกซ์ของเขา...

✉️ _**MAIL**_

 _**Twinkle Twinkle Little Boys  
** _ _[BUCKALICIOUS] กำลังไลฟ์! รีบเข้าไปดูก่อนคุณจะพลาดฉากเด็ด!_

**‘!!!’**

สตีฟเห็นแถบเมลล์เข้ามาก็ตกใจจนเด้งตัวออกจากบนโต๊ะที่เขานอนอยู่ทันที ทำให้ทั้งแซม คลินท์และสก๊อตต์ต่างก็หันมามองเพื่อนของตัวเองด้วยความประหลาดใจ จนสก๊อตต์พูดเปรยๆขึ้นมาว่าวันนี้เขาแปลกมากเกินไปแล้ว แต่สตีฟก็ไม่ได้คิดจะสนใจฟังเสียงเพื่อนๆของเขารอบข้างเลย เขามองไปยังด้านหน้าห้องที่เพื่อนในคลาสกำลังพรีเซนต์งานอยู่ เขาก็ค่อยๆเดินออกไปทางประตูหลังห้องออกไปอย่างเงียบเชียบที่สุดโดยที่ไม่ลืมหยิบหูฟังอินเอียร์ติดมือมาด้วย (ซึ่งที่สตีฟใช้อินเอียร์ก็เพราะเขาชอบฟังเพลงต่างหาก ไม่ได้จะอยากได้ยินเสียงครางของบัคกี้ชัดอะไรขนาดนั้น!)

สตีฟที่กึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งมองหาห้องน้ำเงียบๆด้วยความร้อนรนและจิตใจร้อนรุ่ม จนเขามาจบที่ห้องน้ำบริเวณชั้นห้าที่อีกฝั่งของตึกเรียนของคลาสตัวเอง สตีฟจัดการเอาป้าย _‘Out Of Service’_ ออกมาจากห้องเก็บของข้างๆแล้ววางไว้หน้าห้องน้ำก่อนจะเข้าไปแล้วล็อคกลอนให้เรียบร้อย

**_[LiveStreaming035][LIVE]BUCKALICIOUS: COCKING MAMA..._ **

**_(“...อืมม คุณ LoganLuvTwink อยากรู้หรอครับ เรื่องน่าเบื่อๆแบบนั้นน่ะ_** \--สตีฟรีบกดเข้าเว็บมาอย่างรวดเร็วก็เห็นบัคกี้เริ่มไลฟ์เมื่อครึ่งชั่วโมงที่แล้ว พร้อมยอดคนที่กำลังดูอยู่กว่าสี่หมื่นคน (และกำลังเพิ่มขึ้นเรื่อยๆ) จากที่สตีฟเห็นบัคกี้ตอนนี้ที่กำลังเริ่มทำอาหารอยู่ที่ครัวพร้อมกับใส่ผ้ากันเปื้อนสีชมพูไปด้วย และเขาก็แอบสงสัยว่านอกจากผ้ากันเปื้อนแล้ว บัคกี้ต้องไม่ได้ใส่อะไรไว้ใต้ผ้ากันเปื้อนแน่ๆเพราะท่อนบนของบัคกี้เปลือยเปล่าเห็นแค่สร้อยคอที่เขาชอบใส่อยู่กับสายคล้องคอของผ้ากันเปื้อนเท่านั้น จึงทำให้สตีฟแทบกลืนน้ำลายเอื๊อกด้วยความอยากรู้อยากเห็นทันที-- **_ก็วันนี้ผมทำข้อสอบวิชาแอโรไดนามิกส์ได้ไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไหร่ เพราะว่าทั้งนอนไม่พอแล้วก็ไม่ค่อยมีสมาธิตอนสอบเลย ทั้งๆที่เป็นวิชาที่ผมชอบมากๆ ก็เลย...”)_** บัคกี้พูดด้วยแววตาและน้ำเสียงเศร้าสร้อยพร้อมกับก้มลงมองตักของตัวเอง ซึ่งสตีฟเห็นแล้วก็อยากเดินเข้าไปกอดรูมเมทของตัวเองเลยจริงๆ

**_(“ก็...เรื่องสอบช่างมันเถอะครับ...เอ๊ะ ขอบคุณคุณ MadMad1978 นะครับที่อวยพรให้สอบผ่าน ผมหวังว่าจะเป็นเช่นนั้น_** \--แล้วบัคกี้ยิ้มหวานให้กับกล้อง-- **_ผมเห็นคนเพิ่งเข้ามาใหม่เยอะเลย ก็คือว่าไลฟ์รอบนี้ เนื่องจากว่าวันนี้สอบวิชาสำคัญแต่ผมทำได้ไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไหร่ ผมเลยเปิดโอกาสให้คุณรีเควสได้ผ่านช่อง COMMENT และผมจะทำตามที่คุณขอให้ฟรีไปเลย! เผื่อว่าความดีที่ผมทำให้ทุกคนจะส่งผลให้คะแนนของผมไม่ได้แย่อย่างที่คิดนะครับ”)_** บัคกี้พูดด้วยความยิ้มแย้ม

ซึ่งพอสตีฟลองเปิดช่องกล่องคอมเมนต์ดูก็พบว่ามีทั้งคนพูดคุยสัพเพเหระกับบัคกี้ มีชมว่าเขาน่ารักมากเวลาใส่แค่ผ้ากันเปื้อน บางคนก็อยากเห็นบัคกี้ถอดผ้ากันเปื้อนไวๆ (เฮ้ไอ้พวกโรคจิต!) บางคนก็เริ่มรีเควสให้บัคกี้สอดใส่ข้างหลังเลยโดยไม่สนว่าตอนนี้บัคกี้จะกำลังทำอะไรอยู่ (ไร้รสนิยมเสียจริง ไม่รู้จักคำว่าโฟร์เพลย์รึไง) และอยู่ดีๆก็มีคอมเมนต์นึงขึ้นมา...

**_RMLW69 :_ ** _ไหน BUCK บอกว่าโดนรูมเมทเกลียดแล้วไงครับ ทำไมยังทำอาหารให้รูมเมทอีกล่ะ อย่าไปทำให้มันเลย มาทำกับข้าวให้พี่ดีกว่ามั้ยครับคนสวย_

สตีฟเห็นข้อความของ RMLW69 ก็ชะงักไปพร้อมๆกับบัคกี้ที่กำลังนั่งจ้องข้อความนั้นอยู่เหมือนกัน สตีฟเกือบยั้งมือไม่อยู่จนแทบจะพิมพ์กลับออกไปแล้วว่าเขาไม่ได้เกลียดบัคกี้ซักหน่อย เขาชอบบัคกี้ด้วยซ้ำ แถมเขายังนอนช่วยตัวเองเพราะคลิปของบัคกี้มาทั้งคืนเลยด้วย แถมบัคกี้ไม่ไปทำกับข้าวให้แกหรอกไอ้โรคจิต RMLW69 อะไรนั่น เพราะบัคกี้ต้องทำกับข้าวให้เขาคนเดียว!

**_(“รูมเมทผมไม่ได้ใจร้ายขนาดเกลียดผมแบบนั้นหรอกครับคุณ RMLW69 แล้วหมอนั่นแค่ไม่ได้สนใจอะไรมากกว่า_** \--สตีฟมองสีหน้าของบัคกี้ที่ดูจะหมองลงเล็กน้อยเวลาพูดถึงรูมเมท...หรือก็คือเขาเอง จนสตีฟคิดว่าเวลาที่บัคกี้พูดถึงเขาในคลิปนี้จะดูเจ็บปวดแบบนี้ทุกครั้งจนคนแปลกหน้ายังทักขนาดนี้เลยหรือเปล่า-- **_จริงๆที่ผมทำกับข้าวให้หมอนั่นก็เพราะว่าเราสัญญากันไว้แล้ว ผมทำอาหาร หมอนั่นทำงานบ้าน จริงๆแล้วเราเป็นมากกว่ารูมเมท...แต่ถ้าผมพูดแบบนี้ทุกคนอาจจะคิดลึกแน่ๆ ไม่ใช่นะครับ เราเป็นเพื่อนกันมาตั้งแต่สมัยยังไม่เข้าชั้นประถมเลย เราสองคนรู้จักกันจนเหมือนจะเป็นพี่น้องท้องเดียวกันอยู่แล้ว...หมอนั่นคงไม่คิดอะไรมากหรอกครับ”)_** บัคกี้ยักไหล่แล้วพูดแล้วก็ยิ้มให้กล้องเล็กน้อย ซึ่งสตีฟได้เห็นรอยยิ้มเศร้าๆของบัคกี้แล้วเขาก็รู้สึกปวดหนึบในใจขึ้นมา

_**RMLW69 :** คบกันมาตั้งนานขนาดนั้น แถมยังอยู่ห้องเดียวกันแท้ๆหมอนั่นยังไม่รู้ตัวอีกว่า BUCK ชอบเขาอ่ะ ฉันว่าหมอนั่นโง่จนไม่รู้จะโง่ยังไงแล้ว_

_‘อะไรนะ...’_ สตีฟเพ่งมองข้อความที่ RMLW69 พิมพ์แล้วก็เบิกตาโพลงด้วยความตกใจ _‘บัคกี้ชอบเขางั้นหรอ! ทำไมเขาไม่เห็นรู้เรื่องเลยล่ะ!! แล้วเขาก็ไม่ได้โง่ขนาดนั้นด้วยว้อยย!!!’_

_**(“ก็อย่างที่บอก...รูมเมทของผมมันอยู่กับผมมาตั้งแต่เด็ก เค้าคงไม่สนใจผมหรอกครับ...แต่ว่าผมมีทุกๆคนแทนแล้วน้า...”)**_ บัคกี้ยิ้มกว้างตอบกลับ แต่รอยยิ้มนั้นของบัคกี้ช่างดูฝืนและหมองหม่นจนสตีฟอดทนไม่ไหวกดช่องกล่องพิมพ์ข้อความแล้วส่งทันที

**_Captain.74 :_ ** _รูมเมทอาจจะชอบแต่ไม่กล้าบอกก็ได้นะBUCK นายไม่ลองบอกดูบ้างหรอ บางทีเขาอาจจะคิดเหมือนนายก็ได้นะ_

สตีฟพิมพ์ออกไปแล้ว และบัคกี้ก็นั่งอ่านข้อความของเขาแล้ว และบัคกี้ก็จ้องข้อความที่เขาเขียนไปอยู่พักหนึ่ง เขาทำท่าจะพูดอะไรแต่ก็เม้มปากอย่างประหม่าแล้วก็หน้าแดงขึ้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด สตีฟเลยลองเลื่อนแถบข้อความเพื่อไล่ย้อนอ่านข้อความของตัวเองที่โดนคนอื่นพิมพ์ดันเกือบจะตกขอบจอขึ้นมาอีกรอบหนึ่ง...

_‘ชิบหาย เขียนได้เหมือนกับเวลาที่เขาพูดกับบัคกี้ไม่มีผิด หมอนั่นจะรู้ตัวมั้ยเนี่ย!’_ สตีฟเบิกตาโพลงอย่างตกใน แต่แล้วอยู่ดีๆโทรศัพท์ของเขาก็ดังขึ้น หน้าจอขึ้นชื่อคนโทรมาก็คือแซม สตีฟถอนหายใจและกดรับอย่างเซ็งๆ

“ว่าไง” สตีฟพูด

_(“ท้องเสียหรอโรเจอร์ส หายไปนานขนาดนี้”)_ แซมตอบเขากลับพร้อมกับหัวเราะหึๆในลำคอเล็กน้อย แล้วเขาก็พูดต่อ _(“อาจารย์ถามหานายว่ะ บอกว่าให้นายมาคอมเมนต์งานของซิทเวลหน่อย เพราะหมอนั่นทำมาโคตรห่วยเลย ฮ่าๆๆๆ”)_ เสียงหัวเราะของแซมดังขึ้นจากปลายสาย

สตีฟถอนหายใจก่อนที่จะตอบกลับเพื่อนของตัวเองอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ “เออๆ เดี๋ยวไป”

_(“เร็วๆเข้าหละ ซิทเวลใกล้จะพรีเซนต์จบแล้ว”)_ แซมพูดต่อ

“เร่งฉันมากขนาดนี้เดี๋ยวฉันไม่ล้างมือแล้วเอาไปแปะหน้านายนะวิลสัน” สตีฟตอบกวนกลับ เขาได้ยินเสียงแซมร้องยี้อย่างขยะแขยงพร้อมกับเสียงหัวเราะของคลินท์กับสก๊อตต์เบาๆจากด้านหลัง แล้วสตีฟก็วางสายไปพร้อมกับเปิดกลับมาที่เว็บไซต์ แต่เหมือนจะเกิดเหตุขัดข้องของไวไฟที่คณะทำให้เขาไม่สามารถเข้าเว็บได้เลย

เมื่อสตีฟลองใช้ความพยายามที่มีอยู่ทั้งหมดเพื่อเชื่อมต่อใหม่แต่ก็ไม่ได้ผล เขาจึงตัดใจและเดินออกจากห้องน้ำเพื่อกลับไปยังห้องเลคเชอร์ด้วยความหมดอาลัยตายอยากเพราะเขาอยากรู้ว่าบัคกี้จะพูดอะไร หรือทำอะไรต่อจากที่เขาส่งข้อความไปหา

และที่สำคัญที่สุด...

บัคกี้จะรู้รึเปล่าว่าคนที่พิมพ์นั่นคือสตีฟเอง...

—♡ to be continued ♡—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่า hAnatabi เองค่ะ 🎊🎉  
> ก่อนอื่นเรยต้องขอขอบคุณทุกๆคอมเม้น ทั้งในนี้และที่ทวิตเตอร์นะคะะะ ดีใจมากกแงงงงงง 😍😂😭
> 
> จบตอนสองแบบไม่มีความคืบหน้าใดๆ เอ๊ะหรือมี 5555  
> ส่วนเรื่องราวในตอนนี้...อย่างน้อยสตีฟก็ได้บอกชอบบัคกี้ไปแล้ว! แบบผ่านคอมเม้น และแบบอิมพลายๆ 5555555 /ก็ถือว่ายังไม่ได้บอกอยู่ดีนั่นแหละ ทุบๆ!  
> จริงๆตอนที่แล้วเราลืมเขียนไปเรยว่าสตีฟก็เคยแอบชอบบัคกี้มาตอนไฮสคูลค่ะ เอามายกไว้ตอนนี้เรยแร้วกัน 😉 ก็จะได้ฟีลแบบ mutual pining หน่อยๆ (รึเปล่า ถถถถถ)
> 
> ว่าแต่มันจะจบลงภายใน 3 ตอนมั้ยนะ...ครุ่นครีส 🤔
> 
> ปล. น้องบัคไม่ค่อยเล่นกะตัวเองเรยนะตอนนี้ /เอาไว้เดี๋ยวตอนหน้าจะเปิดคลิปน้องต่อให้เองค่ะ แห่กๆๆๆ🤤  
> ปล2. โอ้ะ ลืมบอกไปเลยค่ะ เราเปิดแท็กฟิค #hAnatabiFic ไว้ในทวิตเตอร์แร้วน้าาา สามารถค้นหาฟิคเก่าหรือตะมาหวีดไร้สาระกันก็ล่าย 😘  
> จริงๆกดตรงชื่อเรา (hanatabi) ตรงหัวฟิคนี้ก็ได้นะคะ ถถถถถถ


	3. F*ck me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “บัคกี้! มาเล่นเป็นทหารกันดีกว่า นายเป็นจ่า ส่วนฉันจะเป็นกัปตันเอง”
> 
> “ทำไมฉันเป็นได้แค่จ่าล่ะสตีฟ” บัคกี้ถามเขากลับด้วยสีหน้าไม่พอใจที่ตัวเองไม่ได้เป็นกัปตันเหมือนกับสตีฟ  
> “ก็ฉันอายุมากกว่านายตั้งปีนึง ฉันก็ต้องเป็นกัปตันสิ” สตีฟยิ้มกว้างตอบกลับ  
> บัคกี้พองแก้มงอนตุ๊บป่องพร้อมพูดกลับอย่างไม่พอใจ “ไม่แฟร์นี่!”
> 
> “ก็...ถ้าฉันเป็นกัปตันแล้วฉันจะได้ปกป้องนายได้ไงล่ะบัค”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนสุดท้ายมาแว้วววววววว ความแตกแล้วววววววว (น้ำก็แตกด้วย💦)  
> ตอนนี้อาจจะยาวนิสนุงนะคะเพราะปมเยอะแยะมากสิ่ง อย่าเพิ่งตบกัลลล ถถถถถถ😂  
> ไปพูดคุยเม้ามอยกันได้ที่ twitter [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) เหมือนเดิมเลยนะค้าาา  
> อ่านให้สนุกค่าาา 😍

_“บัคกี้! มาเล่นเป็นทหารกันดีกว่า นายเป็นจ่า ส่วนฉันจะเป็นกัปตันเอง”_

_สตีฟในวัยแปดขวบพูดชวนบัคกี้ที่นอนเล่นดูหนังสือภาพกลุ่มดาวเคราะห์ของกาแล็คซี่ทางช้างเผือกอยู่ตรงโซฟาในบ้านของตัวเอง เขาเห็นสตีฟใส่หมวกและแว่นตาทรงเอวิเอเตอร์ของคุณพ่อของสตีฟที่ดูจะหลวมกว่าหัวของเขาไปมาก และในมือของสตีฟก็ถือมาหมวกเบเร่ต์ใบเล็กสีเขียวเข้มอีกใบมาด้วย_

_“ทำไมฉันเป็นได้แค่จ่าล่ะสตีฟ” บัคกี้เงยหน้าออกมาจากหนังสือภาพแล้วถามเขากลับด้วยสีหน้าไม่พอใจที่ตัวเองไม่ได้เป็นกัปตันเหมือนกับสตีฟ_

_“ก็ฉันอายุมากกว่านายตั้งปีนึง ฉันก็ต้องเป็นกัปตันสิ” สตีฟเดินมาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าเขาแล้วยิ้มกว้างตอบ_

_บัคกี้ลุกขึ้นนั่งแล้วก็ยืนขึ้นมาตรงหน้าสตีฟทันที “ไม่แฟร์นี่!” เขาบอกพร้อมกับกอดอกเงยหน้ามองคนที่ตัวสูงกว่า ซึ่งพอเขายืนคู่กันแบบนี้ก็ยิ่งเจ็บใจเพราะเห็นได้ชัดเลยว่าสตีฟสูงกว่าเขา เพราะว่าบัคกี้ยังอายุแค่เจ็ดขวบเท่านั้น เขาหวังว่าซักวันตัวเองจะต้องตัวสูงกว่าสตีฟให้ได้_

_“กัปตันโรเจอร์สกับจ่าบาร์นส์ เนี่ยออกจะเข้ากัน” สตีฟพูดตอบพร้อมกับใส่หมวกเบเร่ต์ใบเล็กให้กับเขา_

_“กัปตันบาร์นส์กับกัปตันโรเจอร์สก็ได้ไม่ใช่หรอสตีฟ” บัคกี้พูดแล้วทำหน้างอนตุ๊บป่องจนสตีฟหัวเราะเบาๆออกมา ก่อนที่สตีฟจะเอามือมาจับแก้มกลมๆของเขาเบาๆ_

_“ก็ถ้าฉันเป็นกัปตันแล้วฉันจะได้ปกป้องนายได้ไงหละบัค”_

_สตีฟพูดจบก็จุ๊บลงที่แก้มของเขาทันที นั่นทำให้ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อไปจนถึงใบหู ตรงแก้มที่โดนจุ๊บจากสตีฟก็ร้านผ่าวขึ้นแถมยังอาการใจเต้นตึกตักโดยไม่ทราบสาเหตุ ทำให้บัคกี้เม้มปากมองเขาโดยที่ไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองจะทำอย่างไรต่อไปกับความรู้สึกแปลกๆนี่ดี_

…

_**Captain.74 :** รูมเมทอาจจะชอบแต่ไม่กล้าบอกก็ได้นะBUCK นายไม่ลองบอกดูบ้างหรอ บางทีเขาอาจจะคิดเหมือนนายก็ได้นะ_

…

บัคกี้จ้องข้อความที่ Captain.74 เขียนอยู่พักหนึ่ง เขากำลังจะพูดอะไรแต่ก็พูดไม่ออก ใจของบัคกี้กำลังเต้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆเหมือนมีเสียงกลองดังระรัวแบบในหนังจูแมนจี้ภาคต้นฉบับดั้งเดิมปี 1995 อย่างไรอย่างนั้น บัคกี้จึงเม้มปากอย่างประหม่าแล้วหน้าของเขาก็ค่อยๆแดงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเริ่มลามไปถึงใบหู

Captain...กัปตัน...กัปตันโรเจอร์ส...

_**‘เห้ยยยยยยยยยย!!!’** _

_‘หรือว่า...!!!’_ บัคกี้ที่จ้องข้อความของ Captain.74 อยู่ก็เบิกตาโพลงขึ้นมาอย่างตกใจ สตีฟชอบเล่นบทเป็นกัปตันและจะบังคับให้เขาเป็นจ่าเสมอ และถ้าบัคกี้เข้าใจไม่ผิด ตัวเลขเจ็ดและสี่คือวันเกิดของสตีฟแน่ๆ เพราะสตีฟเกิดวันที่วันที่สี่เดือนกฤกฎาคม และพอทบทวนอ่านที่ Captain.74 พิมพ์อีกครั้งก็ได้ยินแต่เสียงของสตีฟลอยมาตลอดเวลา แต่ว่าบัคกี้กำลังไลฟ์อยู่ เขาจะตื่นตระหนกจนเสียสมาธิไม่ได้ บัคกี้จึงหันไปหยิบอุปกรณ์เซ็กส์ทอยต่างๆมาวางบนโต๊ะเพื่อเบี่ยงเบนความตกใจของตัวเองแทน

_**(“ว่าแต่ว่าวันนี้ผมจะทำอาหารอะไรให้รูมเมทดี...”)** _บัคกี้พูดขึ้นพร้อมกับเอานิ้วชี้ขึ้นมาอมไว้และส่งยิ้มน้อยๆให้กับกล้อง เขาพยายามมองหาคอมเมนต์ของ Captain.74 อีกครั้งว่าจะบอกให้เขาทำอาหารที่สตีฟชอบหรือเปล่า ซึ่งมีแต่คนพิมพ์บอกว่าเขาน่ารักบ้าง บอกรักเขาบ้าง บอกว่าเขาควรจะถอดผ้ากันเปื้อนแล้วช่วยตัวเองได้แล้วบ้าง หรือไม่ก็พวกคนหื่นๆพิมพ์มาว่าอยากมีเซ็กส์กับเขาจนตัวสั่น (น่ากลัวชะมัด)

แต่บัคกี้ก็ต้องผิดหวังเพราะไม่มีคอมเมนต์ของ Captain.74 ขึ้นมาอีกเลย

_**(“ผมเห็นมีคนพูดถึงเจ้านี่**_ \--บัคกี้หันไปหยิบมะเขือม่วงในช่องใส่ผักด้านล่างของตู้เย็นออกมาถือไว้แล้วก็หรี่ตามองของในมืออย่างไม่มั่นใจ-- **_อืมม...ผมชอบกินมะเขือม่วงมากนะครับ...ให้ทำแบบนั้นคงไม่ค่อยโอเค เอาเป็นว่าผมจะใช้ไวเบรเตอร์ขนาดเท่านี้แทนแล้วกันนะ”)_** บัคกี้หันมาพูดกับกล้องพร้อมกับทำสีหน้าออดอ้อน เขาเห็นคนที่รีเควสมาให้ใช้มะเขือม่วงสอดใส่พิมพ์กลับมาว่าถึงแม้บัคกี้จะใช้อะไร ยังไงก็พร้อมช่วยตัวเองอยู่แล้ว (นี่เขาต้องเจอคนหื่นกามแบบนี้ไปอีกเท่าไหร่กันเชียว)

**_(“ผมว่าทุกคนคงอดทนกันไม่ไหวแล้วแน่ๆใช่ไหมครับ”)_** บัคกี้พูดพร้อมกัดริมฝีปากล่างอย่างยั่วยวน แล้วก็ขึ้นนั่งบนเคาท์เตอร์ครัวฝั่งตรงข้ามเพื่อให้กล้องถ่ายให้เขาทั้งตัวได้อย่างชัดเจน แล้วเขาก็หยิบขวดน้ำมันโอลีฟออยล์ขวดสีเหลืองที่ตั้งอยู่ใกล้ๆแล้วเปิดเทน้ำมันออกมา จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เปิดผ้ากันเปื้อนออกเพื่อให้เห็นท่อนล่างของเขาที่ไม่ได้สวมใส่อะไรไว้เลย แล้วบัคกี้ก็อ้าขาให้กว้างขึ้น เขาชันขาขึ้นมาข้างหนึ่งวางไว้บนเคาท์เตอร์เพื่อให้กล้องมองห็นช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาได้ แล้วบัคกี้ก็ใช้มือข้างที่ไม่มีน้ำมันโอลีฟออยล์ยันเคาท์เตอร์ไว้ ส่วนมืออีกข้างก็เริ่มลูบไล้แก่นกายของตัวเองอย่างช้าๆ จวบจนไปถึงช่องทางด้านหลัง

**_(“อ๊ะ!”)_** บัคกี้เผลอร้องครางขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยเมื่อนิ้วของตัวเองสัมผัสริมขอบช่องทางที่ยังคับแน่นอยู่ เขาหลับตาพร้อมๆไปกับลูบไล้ช่องทางที่กำลังสั่นระริกนั้นไปเรื่อยๆ จนเขาเริ่มค่อยๆสอดใส่นิ้วของตัวเองเข้าไปช้าๆ แล้วบัคกี้ก็เริ่มสอดเข้าทีละนิดจนเข้ามาทั้งนิ้ว จากนั้นเขาก็เริ่มถอนนิ้วออกและสอดเข้าไปใหม่อีกครั้งเป็นจังหวะ บัคกี้นึกภาพว่าสตีฟกำลังดูเขาอยู่ก็ทำให้เขาตื่นเต้นยิ่งขึ้นกว่าเดิม และยิ่งพอคิดว่าสตีฟเป็นคนสอดนิ้วเข้ามาก็ยิ่งทำให้เขามีอารมณ์มากกว่าเดิมจนบัคกี้เพิ่มนิ้วที่สอดใส่เข้าไปเป็นสองนิ้ว เสียงหอบครางเบาๆที่เล็ดลอดออกมาจากริมฝีปากของเขาเริ่มถี่ขึ้นไปตามนิ้วมือที่สอดใส่ที่เร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ทำให้แก่นกายของบัคกี้เริ่มแข็งขืนขึ้นมาโดยที่เขายังไม่ได้แตะต้องเลย

บัคกี้งอนิ้วมือที่สอดใส่อยู่ด้านหลังของตัวเองเพื่อเพิ่มความหฤหรรษ์แล้วก็สอดกระแทกย้ำๆจนน้ำใสเริ่มไหลออกมาจากส่วนปลายของแก่นกายที่ตื่นตัวเต็มที่และกำลังสั่นระริกไปด้วยความต้องการ บัคกี้รู้สึกใจเต้นตึกตักและปวดหนึบไปหมดเพราะความเสียวซ่านจากด้านหลังและส่วนด้านหน้าที่ไม่ได้สัมผัส และเมื่อช่องทางด้านหลังเริ่มตอดระริก เขาก็คิดว่าตรงนั้นของเขาน่าจะพร้อมแล้ว บัคกี้จึงเริ่มชะลอนิ้วมือลง

ผ่านไปครู่หนึ่งลมหายใจของบัคกี้ค่อยๆผ่อนคลายขึ้น ถึงแม้ว่าใจที่กำลังเต้นตึกตักอยู่นั้นไม่ได้ช่วยให้เขาสงบขึ้นเสียเท่าไหร่ บัคกี้ก็เอานิ้วมือออกจากช่องทางที่เริ่มอ่อนนุ่ม แล้วก็เอื้อมมือไปหยิบไวเบรเตอร์ที่อยู่บนโต๊ะมาใส่ถุงยางและชะโลมน้ำมันโอลีฟออยล์ให้ทั่วเพื่อสงบสติอารมณ์ไปพลางๆ

**_(“เฮ้ทุกคน พร้อมที่จะเอาผมกันหรือยัง...?”)_** บัคกี้ยิ้มถามพร้อมกับเลียริมฝีปากล่างอย่างเย้ายวนและก็ค่อยๆเอาไวเบรเตอร์จ่อตรงบริเวณริมช่องทางด้านหลัง บัคกี้เงยหน้าไปมองหน้าจอก็เห็นเหล่าผู้คนที่กำลังดูอยู่ต่างพิมพ์ตอบกลับมาอย่างกระตือรือร้นจนคอมเมนต์ดันขึ้นไปเรื่อยๆอย่างรวดเร็ว

แล้วบัคกี้ก็เริ่มสอดใส่ไวเบรเตอร์เข้าไปในช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มด้านหลัง เวลาเขาสอดเข้ามายังไงก็ยังไม่ชินเสียที เพราะนอกจากไวเบรเตอร์จะใหญ่กว่านิ้วของตัวเองแล้ว จากนั้นเมื่อบัคกี้สอดใส่ไวเบรเตอร์เข้ามาจนสุดแล้ว เขาก็เริ่มเปิดสวิทช์ โดยเริ่มจากระดับความสั่นแรกๆก่อน บัคกี้สะดุ้งจากสัมผัสการสั่นของไวเบรเตอร์โดนเนื้อโพรงด้านในของบัคกี้จนช่องทางด้านหลังของเขากระตุกตอดรัดเองเพราะความคับแน่นและสุขสมจนบัคกี้ต้องส่งเสียงร้องครางเบาๆออกมาจากลำคอตลอดเวลา

เมื่อบัคกี้เริ่มคุ้นชินกับแรงสั่นในระดับแรกๆแล้ว เขาก็เริ่มปรับระดับให้แรงขึ้นอีกขั้นพร้อมกับใช้มือจับบริเวณฐานของไวเบรเตอร์แล้วก็กระแทกเข้าออก ทั้งเร็วขึ้นและแรงขึ้นจนเขาขยับสะโพกไปพร้อมๆกับจังหวะจากด้านหลัง ส่วนแก่นกายด้านหน้าของบัคกี้ที่แข็งขืนเต็มที่ก็เริ่มมีน้ำใสๆจากส่วนปลายไหลออกมาเพราะเขาเองก็เริ่มทนไม่ไหวแล้วเหมือนกัน บัคกี้อดกลั้นเสียงครางแห่งความหฤหรรษ์ต่อไปไม่ได้อีกแล้ว เขาจึงหอบหายใจและส่งเสียงร้องครางออกมาเสียงหวานดังไปทั่วห้องครัวทันทีเมื่อไวเบรเตอร์สัมผัสโดนจุดเสียวกระสันด้านใน

จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็หลับตาจินตนาการถึงแก่นกายที่แข็งแกร่งของสตีฟกำลังรุกล้ำช่องทางอ่อนไหวด้านหลังของตัวเองอย่างเร่าร้อนและรุนแรง จนทำให้เสียงหอบครางหวานของเขาดังขึ้นเรื่อยๆ มือของบัคกี้ที่กำลังประคองไวเบรเตอร์อยู่ก็กดปุ่มเพิ่มแรงสั่นของไวเบรเตอร์ขึ้นไปอีกระดับและกระแทกกระทั้งเข้าออกช่องทางด้านหลังอย่างรวดเร็ว และยิ่งส่งเสียงร้องดังมากขึ้นไปอีกเมื่อไวเบรเตอร์สัมผัสโดนจุดกระสันแสนเสียวซ่านอันเร้นลับ จากนั้นบัคกี้เริ่มใช้มืออีกข้างลูบไล้และบีบขยำหน้าอกของตัวเองที่โผล่พ้นออกมาจากผ้ากันเปื้อนสีชมพูที่เริ่มหลุดลุ่ยพลางคิดไปด้วยว่าถ้าสตีฟสัมผัสตัวเองจะเป็นแบบไหน

แค่บัคกี้คิดว่าสตีฟเป็นคนสอดใส่และทำให้เขาอยู่ก็ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกถึงความสุขสมที่เริ่มก่อตัวขึ้นมาพร้อมที่จะปลดปล่อย อีกทั้งยังมีความรู้สึกเสียวซ่านแปรบปราบไปทั่วร่างกายจนทำให้ต้องเกร็งเท้าจิกไว้ทันที

**_(“สตี——ฟฟฟ”)_ **

และนั่นก็ทำให้ช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มก็ตอดรัดไวเบรเตอร์อย่างรุนแรงจนทำให้บัคกี้ปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาเลอะเปรอะเปื้อนเต็มผ้ากันเปื้อนโดยที่ยังไม่ได้แตะต้องส่วนนั้นของตัวเองเลย และบัคกี้ก็เผลอร้องครางเรียกหาสตีฟออกมาโดยไม่รู้ตัว เขาจึงรีบเอามืออีกข้างขึ้นมาปิดปากตัวเองทันทีด้วยความตกใจ

จริงๆแล้วเขาหักห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้นึกถึงหรือเรียกชื่อสตีฟออกมาระหว่างช่วยตัวเองได้มาตลอดสามเดือน แต่ตั้งแต่เขาเห็น Captain.74 โผล่ขึ้นมาและคิดว่านั่นคือสตีฟ ก็ยิ่งเป็นแรงกระตุ้นทำให้เขาเผลอเรียกชื่อสตีฟในตอนที่กำลังปลดปล่อยความต้องการอันสุขสมออกมาจนใบหน้าของบัคกี้ทั้งแดงและร้อนผ่าวไปหมด

และในระหว่างที่บัคกี้กำลังค่อยๆชะลอไวเบรเตอร์อยู่นั้น เขาก็หันไปอ่านคอมเมนต์ต่างๆที่คนส่งเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็ว ซึ่งส่วนมากก็มีแต่คอมเมนต์ที่บอกว่าคนที่กำลังดูบัคกี้อยู่เหล่านั้นเสร็จไปพร้อมๆกับเขาเหมือนกับได้ทำเองอย่างไรอย่างนั้น

_**WadePool :** โอ้โห น้อง BUCK...ท่าขยำนมของน้องทำพี่เสร็จเลยรู้ป่าว_

_**FyouTW :** พี่ล่ะอยากจะเสียบรูนั่นจริงๆ น้อง BUCK ต้องรัดพี่แน่นเหมือนที่คิดไว้แน่ๆ_

_**ass_devil_69 :** ชอบจังเวลา BUCK ใช้นิ้ว ไอ้นั่นของฉันตั้งโด่โดยไม่ต้องทำอะไรเลย_

_**DickGaySon :** รอบนี้ไม่ลองสอดใส่แบบทั้งข้อมือเลยหรอ_

_**RMLW69 :** เมื่อกี๊ครางชื่อใครน่ะ BUCK ครางชื่อพี่ดีกว่าคนสวย ;p_

_**WadePool :** หูยย มีครางชื่อแล้วหรอน้อง BUCK!!! น้องทำพี่เสียวไปหมดเลย ว่าแต่ว่า รอบหน้าครางชื่อพี่ด้วยสิจ้ะ XXXX_

_**NeO_YukFu3000 :** เฮ้ น้องBuck ช่วยครางชื่อทรัมป์หน่อย_

บัคกี้นั่งอ่านก็ถอนหายใจเบาๆเล็กน้อยพร้อมกับส่งยิ้มให้กับคนที่ติดตามดูเขาอยู่ ใจหนึ่งของเขาก็แอบโล่งใจที่ในนั้นไม่มีคอมเมนต์ของ Captain.74 แต่อีกใจหนึ่งก็รู้สึกเสียดายที่ Captain.74 ไม่ได้ดู บางทีถ้าคนๆนั้นคือสตีฟจริง อย่างน้อยบัคกี้ก็จะได้รู้ว่าสตีฟจะทำกับเขายังไงต่อไป ถ้าสตีฟได้ยินแบบนี้

**_(“ถ้าคุณอยากให้ผมครางชื่อ ก็บอกชื่อจริงมาสิครับ”)_** บัคกี้พูดตอบข้อความเหล่านั้นแล้วก็กัดปากยิ้มยั่วยวน เขารู้อยู่แล้วว่าคนพวกนี้ไม่กล้าบอกชื่อจริงกันหรอก

_**WadePool :** พี่ชื่อเวด อย่าลืมครางชื่อพี่นะจ้ะ xx_

แต่…

ยกเว้นอยู่คนนึงน่ะนะ...

—♡—

กว่าสตีฟจะได้กลับบ้านก็เกือบตีสอง เพราะการพรีเซนต์ไฟนอลโปรเจคกินเวลาไปจวบจนเกือบห้าทุ่ม และพวกเขาต่างก็หิวโซกันแทบทุกคน และเวลาขนาดนี้ ร้านอาหารอะไรก็ปิดไปหมดยกเว้นร้านเบอร์เกอร์เจ้าประจำใกล้ๆกับมหาลัยที่สตีฟและเพื่อนๆชอบไปกินกัน พวกเขาทั้งสี่จึงมุ่งหน้าสู่ร้านอาหารเพื่อยัดเบอร์เกอร์และเบียร์เข้าท้อง และพูดคุยเกี่ยวกับทริปเที่ยวแมรี่แลนด์ที่กำลังจะถึงในไม่ช้า จนเวลาล่วงเลยถึงตีหนึ่งครึ่งทั้งสี่ก็กลับถึงหอพักของมหาลัย

จนสตีฟคิดในใจว่าเหมือนเขาจะลืมอะไรไปเสียสนิท...

สตีฟเดินขึ้นมาจนถึงหน้าห้องของตัวเองพร้อมกับควานหากุญแจเข้าห้องและคิดในใจว่าป่านนี้บัคกี้คงหลับไปแล้ว เพราะฉะนั้นเขาจะต้องเข้าห้องมาให้เงียบเชียบที่สุด และพอนึกถึงบัคกี้ เขาก็นึกถึงคลิปไลฟ์ของบัคกี้ขึ้นมาได้ทันที...

__‘_ ตายห่า...ในคลิปบัคกี้บอกว่าทำอาหารไว้ให้เขา...เอ๊ะ แต่ว่าเขาต้องทำเป็นไม่รู้สินะ...’_ สตีฟนึกในใจแล้วก็ค่อยๆเปิดประตูเข้าไปในห้องและปิดประตูพร้อมกับวางกุญแจไว้ตรงโต๊ะหน้าโถงทางเข้าอย่างเงียบเชียบที่สุด เมื่อสตีฟหันมามองที่โซฟารับแขกก็เห็นบัคกี้ก็นอนหลับคุดคู้อยู่ตรงนั้นและยังเปิดไฟสว่างจ้าทั่วทั้งห้อง ทีวีก็ยังเปิดสารคดีเพนกวินในเน็ทฟลิกซ์ค้างไว้อยู่ สตีฟเห็นเช่นนั้นจึงเดินเข้าไปหยิบรีโมตทีวีมากดปิดและเดินเข้าไปสะกิดเรียกคนที่กำลังนอนตัวงออยู่บนโซฟา

“บัค...ฉันกลับมาแล้ว ไปนอนที่ห้องไหม” สตีฟก้มลงไปเขย่าตัวเรียกบัคกี้จนคนที่หลับอยู่ก็ค่อยๆลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมา บัคกี้ที่กึ่งหลับกึ่งตื่นก็จ้องมองมาที่เขากลับแล้วก็อ้าแขนออกมาเล็กน้อย

“อืออ...อุ้มหน่อย” บัคกี้ตอบกลับด้วยความงัวเงียและจากนั้นเขาก็เอามือทั้งสองโอบรอบคอของสตีฟ แล้วบัคกี้หลับต่อทันทีทั้งๆที่ยังโอบกอดสตีฟอยู่ พอสตีฟสัมผัสถึงความอบอุ่นจากคนตรงหน้าก็อึ้งและชะงักไปเล็กน้อย เพราะเขาทำตัวไม่ถูกที่โดนสวมกอดโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัวแบบนี้ ถึงแม้ว่าทั้งเขาและบัคกี้จะเคยกอดกันมาตั้งแต่สมัยเด็กจวบจนถึงปัจจุบันจนเป็นเรื่องปกติ ความใกล้ชิดในตอนนี้กลับทำให้สตีฟใจเต้นไม่เป็นจังหวะ แถมยังได้กลิ่นสบู่หอมอ่อนๆออกมาจากตัวของบัคกี้อีกก็ทำให้สตีฟเริ่มคิดลึกไปถึงไหนถึงไหนแล้วเรียบร้อย

แต่กระนั้นสตีฟก็รีบโอบบัคกี้ไว้ก่อนที่คนในอ้อมแขนจะล้มลงที่พื้น และเขาก็พยายามเรียกบัคกี้ให้ตื่นขึ้นอีกครั้งแต่ก็ไร้วี่แววว่าคนในอ้อมแขนของเขาจะตื่น สตีฟจึงจัดการอุ้มบัคกี้ออกมาจากโซฟาโดยใช้สองมือสอดตรงบั้นท้ายและจับขาของบัคกี้อ้าออกเพื่อมาโอบรอบเอวของเขาไว้

_‘ทำแบบนี้นี่มัน...อันตรายไม่ใช่เล่นเลยนะ ถ้าไอ้นั่นของเขาเผลอตื่นขึ้นมาบัคกี้จะตื่นด้วยไหม’_ สตีฟนึกในใจระหว่างที่กำลังจัดการอุ้มบัคกี้อยู่ในอ้อมแขนของตัวเอง บัคกี้ขยับตัวเล็กน้อยแล้วก็ซุกหน้าลงเข้าที่คอและทั้งมือและขาของบัคกี้ก็กอดรัดลำตัวของสตีฟไว้แน่นจนทำให้เขาใจเต้นตึกตักรัวและยืนตัวแข็งทำอะไรไม่ถูก ลมหายใจเบาๆของบัคกี้ที่เป่ารดต้นคอของเขาอยู่ก็ยิ่งทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกแปลกหนักยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก ที่ยังไม่รวมความนุ่มนิ่มของบั้นท้ายที่สตีฟกำลังสัมผัสและกลิ่นสบู่ที่หอมลอยฟุ้งออกมาจากตัวบัคกี้ที่เขากำลังก้มสูดดมคลอเคลียอยู่ข้างๆใบหน้าของคนในอ้อมกอดตัวเองอยู่อีกด้วยนะ ซึ่งสตีฟถึงกับต้องสวดอ้อนวอนว่า **_‘ไอ้ลูกพ่ออย่าบังอาจยืนโด่เคารพธงชาติตอนนี้เชียวนะว้อย!!’_**

ถึงแม้ในหัวของสตีฟจะคิดถึงคลิปโป๊ต่างๆของบัคกี้ในเว็บนั้นตลอดเวลา แต่เขาก็พยายามอดทนอดกลั้นอย่างถึงที่สุดจนพาตัวเองประคองอุ้มบัคกี้มาจนถึงเตียงนอนในห้องของบัคกี้ได้อย่างสำเร็จลุล่วง เมื่อสตีฟค่อยๆวางบัคกี้ลงกับเตียง คนในอ้อมแขนของเขาก็ให้ความร่วมมือคลายอ้อมกอดเป็นอย่างดี _‘เฮ้อ ดีนะที่บัคกี้ไม่ฉุดเขาลงไปให้นอนทับด้วยเหมือนในหนังรอม-คอมที่สาวๆชอบดู’_ จากนั้นสตีฟก็จัดการห่มผ้าให้เรียบร้อยโดยที่ไม่ลืมเอื้อมไปเปิดฮีทเตอร์ภายในห้องให้บัคกี้อีกด้วย แต่พอเมื่อเขากำลังจะลุกจากเตียง บัคกี้ก็จับหมับเข้าที่ปลายเสื้อของเขาแล้วก็เงยหน้าถาม

“สตีฟ...ไม่มานอนด้วยกันหรอ...” บัคกี้ถามอย่างสะลึมสะลือ

“ฉัน...เอ่อ...ฉันยังไม่ได้อาบน้ำเลยบัค...เดี๋ยวฉันไปอาบน้ำก่อน...” สตีฟตอบขึ้นอย่างตะกุกตะกักเพราะใจที่เต้นโครมครามจากการได้ฟังคำเชิญชวนให้นอนด้วยกันของบัคกี้ก็ทำเอาเขาคิดไม่ซื่อเลยทีเดียว

“อ้ออ...อื้มม...มา...นอนด้วย...กั--” โดยที่บัคกี้ยังพูดไม่ทันจบ เขาก็ปล่อยมือที่จับปลายเสื้อของสตีฟและหลับไปอย่างรวดเร็วทันที

เมื่อสตีฟเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายหลับลึกไปแล้วเรียบร้อย เขาก็รีบออกจากห้องของบัคกี้และตรงดิ่งเข้าห้องน้ำทันที

สตีฟก้มลงมองไอ้ลูกชายที่ไม่รักดีที่กำลังเริ่มตั้งตระหง่านอยู่ตรงหว่างขาของตัวเองก็ได้แต่ถอนหายใจ เพราะแค่เขาสัมผัสบัคกี้เพียงเล็กน้อย รวมถึงการรีรันภาพบัคกี้ช่วยตัวเองในคลิปโป๊ขึ้นมาในหัว และคำเชิญชวนให้ไปนอนด้วยก็ทำให้เขามีอารมณ์ขึ้นมาขนาดนี้เลย

_‘แค่บัคกี้ชวนนอนเตียงเดียวกันไม่ได้ชวนนอนเอากันซักหน่อย **ใจเย็นไว้โรเจอร์ส!!** ’_

ว่าแต่พรุ่งนี้เช้าเขาจะทำยังไงดีเนี่ย...

แต่แล้ว...

ตอนเช้าก็มาถึงอย่างรวดเร็วโดยที่สตีฟไม่คาดคิด

เพราะหลังจากที่เมื่อคืนสตีฟจัดการช่วยตัวเองด้วยคลิปของบัคกี้ในห้องน้ำไปเรียบร้อยโรงเรียนบรู๊คลินแล้ว เขาก็มีความคิดที่จะกลับเข้าห้องของตัวเองมากกว่าไปนอนกับบัคกี้ (ถึงแม้เขาจะอยากนอนด้วยมากแค่ไหนก็เถอะ) เพราะจะให้เขาไปนอนร่วมเตียงเดียวกับบัคกี้ทั้งๆที่ก็เพิ่งจะช่วยตัวเองโดยดูคลิปโป๊ของรูมเมทไปด้วยไม่ใช่ความคิดที่ดีเลย อีกอย่าง พอบัคกี้ตื่นก็คงลืมไปแล้วแน่ๆว่าตัวเองพูดอะไรตอนกำลังสะลึมสะลือ

สตีฟออกมาจากห้องของตัวเองก็ได้กลิ่นกาแฟจากเครื่องทำกาแฟอัตโนมัติ และนั่นก็หมายความว่า _‘บัคกี้ตื่นแล้วเรียบร้อย’_ แถมยังทำอาหารเช้าให้เขาไว้อย่างเรียบร้อยอีกต่างหาก สตีฟเดินไปที่ห้องครัวก็เห็นบัคกี้กำลังจัดการทอดอะไรบางอย่างที่เตา บัคกี้หันมามองเขาพร้อมกับยิ้มให้แล้วก็ทักทายอรุณสวัสดิ์ สตีฟเห็นบัคกี้ลุกขึ้นมาทำอาหารเช้าแบบนี้จึงถามกลับไปด้วยความสงสัยว่า “วันนี้นายไม่มีสอบหรอ”

“ฉันสอบอีกทีคือวันศุกร์เลย นายกินแพนเค้กมั้ย” บัคกี้ถามเขาโดยไม่ได้หันมามองเพราะเจ้าตัวกำลังวุ่นวายกับการพลิกด้านแพนเค้กสี่ห้าแผ่นบนกระทะอยู่อย่างตั้งอกตั้งใจ

“กินสิ แค่ได้กลิ่นแพนเค้กของนายท้องฉันก็ร้องแล้วเนี่ย” สตีฟตอบกลับอย่างรวดเร็ว เขาเห็นบัคกี้แอบอมยิ้มเล็กน้อยก่อนที่จะบอกให้เขาไปล้างหน้าแปรงฟันเสียที ซึ่งสตีฟก็ปฏิบัติตามคำสั่งที่บัคกี้บอกอย่างรวดเร็วโดยทิ้งท้ายไว้ด้วยว่า _‘รับทราบครับท่าน’_

พวกเขายกอาหารเช้ามากินกันที่โซฟาหน้าทีวี ระหว่างที่กำลังกินแพนเค้กพร้อมกับดูแฟมิลี่กายบนช่องเคเบิลอยู่นั้น สตีฟก็หยิบแล็ปท็อปของตัวเองออกมาแล้วเปิดเครื่องขึ้นมาเพื่อจะส่งไฟล์งานไฟนอลโปรเจคลงคลาวน์ให้อาจารย์ที่ปรึกษา แต่พอมองแบตเตอร์รี่ที่อ่อนจนเหลือแค่หนึ่งเปอร์เซ็น สตีฟก็หันไปควานหาที่ชาร์ตในกระเป๋าทันที แต่หาเท่าไหร่ก็หาไม่เจอจนนึกได้ว่าคลินท์เอาไปยืมตั้งแต่เมื่อวานตอนหลังจากเขาพรีเซนต์เสร็จ

“เอ่อบัค ฉันขอยืมคอมนายส่งงานให้อาจารย์หน่อยได้มั้ย มันต้องส่งวันนี้ก่อนสิบโมงอ่ะ” สตีฟหันไปถามรูมเมทที่นั่งกินแพนเค้กไปด้วยแล้วก็ดูแฟมิลี่กายไปด้วยอย่างเพลิดเพลิน บัคกี้แอบเหลือบเห็นนาฬิกาที่แขวนอยู่บนผนังบอกว่าตอนนี้เก้าโมงสิบห้าแล้ว บัคกี้พยักหน้าแล้วก็วางจานแพนเค้กลง จากนั้นเขาก็เดินเข้าห้องของตัวเองไป ซักพักนึงก็เดินออกมาพร้อมกับแล็ปท็อปสีเทาแล้วก็ยื่นให้สตีฟทันที

สตีฟยิ้มกว้างแล้วก็รับแล็ปท็อปของรูมเมทมาเปิด จากนั้นเขาก็หยิบแพนเค้กมากินไปด้วยพร้อมๆไปกับเสียบเอ็กซ์เทอร์นอลฮาร์ดดิสที่คอมของบัคกี้ แล้วเขาก็ค้นหาไฟล์งานจากโฟลเดอร์ของตัวเอง แต่แล้วข้อความเข้าที่โผล่ขึ้นมาตรงมุมขวาบนที่หน้าจอของบัคกี้ก็ทำให้สตีฟหันไปเหลือบมองและเบิกตาโพลงอย่างตกใจทันที

ซึ่งสตีฟจะไม่ตกใจขนาดนี้เลยถ้าคนส่งไม่ได้ชื่อว่า **_‘RMLW’_**

_**RMLW :** ตื่นรึยังครับคนสวย เมื่อคืนได้นอนดีๆหรือเปล่า หรือว่านั่งคอยรูมเมทจนหลับอยู่หน้าโซฟาอีกแล้ว_

_**RMLW** **:** อีกสี่วันน้องบัคจะสอบอีกครั้ง วันนี้จะอ่านหนังสือหรือเปล่า_

**_RMLW :_ ** _ถ้ายังไม่อ่าน...พี่รอน้องบัคอยู่นะครับ_

“บัค...หมอนี่คือใครอ่ะ ส่งข้อความมารัวๆไม่หยุดเลย” สตีฟเรียกบัคกี้มาดูข้อความที่ขึ้นบนหน้าจอรัวๆจนเต็มแถบโนติฟิเคชั่นไปหมด จริงๆสตีฟก็พอรู้ว่าไอ้เจ้า _‘RMLW’_ นี่คือคนที่ชอบคอมเมนต์ในไลฟ์ของบัคกี้แน่ๆ แต่เขาก็ทำเป็นไม่รู้เรื่องน่าจะดีต่อบัคกี้มากกว่า เพราะสตีฟเห็นบัคกี้หันมามองหน้าจอของคอมตัวเองด้วยใบหน้าที่ซีดเผือกอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

“ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน เขาบอกว่าได้เบอร์ฉันมาจากเพื่อนของฉันในเฟซบุ๊ค แต่ฉันว่าเขาดูแปลกๆยังไงไม่รู้” บัคกี้ตอบกลับด้วยสีหน้าเคร่งเครียดขึ้นมาจนสตีฟสังเกตได้

“นายไม่บล็อคเบอร์หมอนี่ไปล่ะ” สตีฟถามกลับ ระหว่างที่กำลังพูดกันอยู่ข้อความของ RMLW ก็เด้งขึ้นมาอีกรอบซึ่งเขียนประมาณว่า ขอดูรูปของบัคกี้หน่อย สตีฟทนไม่ไหวจึงเผลอพูดออกไปด้วยความหึงหวงทันที “ฉันหว่าบล็อคๆไปเหอะ หมอนี่นิสัยดูโรคจิตแถมยังเคยชวนนายไปอยู่ด้วย แถมยังด่าฉันว่าโง่อีก...” สตีฟนึกถึงคำพูดของ RMLW69 ที่เขียนขึ้นมาเมื่อวานแล้วก็แทบโกรธเป็นฟืนเป็นไฟ ใครมันจะไปยอมให้บัคกี้ย้ายไปอยู่กับคนแปลกๆไม่รู้หัวนอนปลายเท้าแบบนี้ แถมยังด่าเขาว่าโง่อีก ซึ่งนั่นเป็นเรื่องที่อภัยให้ไม่ได้เด็ดขาด...

แต่...

เหมือนสตีฟจะลืมอะไรบางอย่างไป...

บัคกี้ถลึงตามองสตีฟอย่างตกในทันทีเมื่อเขาพูดจบ และพอสตีฟนึกทบทวนที่ตัวเองพูดไปเมื่อซักครู่อีกครั้งก็ **_‘ชิบหายแล้ว! ความแตก!! ไอ้ปากพาซวยยยยยยยย!!!’_**

“นะ...นาย ทำไมนายรู้เรื่องนั้น...” บัคกี้ถามกลับเสียงสั่นๆด้วยความไม่มั่นใจ สตีฟกำลังตกใจและไม่อยากทำให้บัคกี้รู้เลยว่า _‘ตัวเขาเองได้รู้ความลับของบัคกี้ไปเสียแล้ว’_ ก็ได้แต่อ้ำๆอึ้งๆไม่กล้าพูดอะไรออกไป

“สตีฟ...นายคือ Captain.74 หรอ...” บัคกี้ถามด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เบามากแต่เขากลับได้ยินมันชัดเจนมากเพราะอยู่ดีๆความเงียบก็เข้าปกคลุมทั้งๆที่เปิดแฟมิลีกายทิ้งไว้แท้ๆ สตีฟที่กำลังจับจ้องดวงตาของบัคกี้อยู่ก็เห็นแววตาสีเทานั่นสั่นระริกและเจือปนไปด้วยความตกใจเล็กน้อย แต่สตีฟรู้ว่าใจจริงแล้วบัคกี้จะต้องกำลังตกใจมากอยู่แน่ๆ

“เอ่อคือ...” สตีฟก็ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรออกไปให้มันดูไม่โรคจิตเท่ากับไอ้ RMLW69 ที่สุด เพราะไม่ว่าจะบอกยังไงก็ดูโรคจิตไปเสียหมด ทั้งบอกว่า ชอบดูบัคกี้ช่วยตัวเองก็ไม่ใช่เรื่อง หรือบอกว่าเห็นบัคกี้แล้วแข็งก็ดูไม่ดีหรือเปล่า หรือจะให้บอกโพล่งไปเลยว่าชอบบัคกี้ก็ไม่ใช่เวลาอีก ซึ่งพอเขาคิด ไม่ว่าจะหาคำตอบยังไงมันก็ดูแย่ไปเสียหมด สตีฟจึงเลือกที่จะเงียบไปแทนแล้วก็หันหน้ากลับไปจัดการส่งไฟล์ให้อาจารย์ที่ปรึกษาก่อนที่จะสิบโมง

_‘ทั้งๆที่เขาชอบบัคกี้มากแท้ๆ ทำไมถึงพูดอะไรออกไปไม่ได้เลยล่ะ’_

“ใช้คอมเสร็จแล้วเก็บไว้ในห้องให้ด้วยนะ” บัคกี้พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นชาก่อนที่จะลุกเอาจานเปล่าตรงหน้าของตัวเองและที่มือของสตีฟไปล้างในครัวอย่างรวดเร็ว เขาได้ยินบัคกี้เสียงบัคกี้จัดการล้างจานด้วยตัวเองแล้วก็เดินเข้าห้องไปทันที ซักพักก็เห็นบัคกี้หอบหนังสือพร้อมกระเป๋าออกมา แล้วก็เดินไปหยิบเสื้อยีนส์ที่แขวนอยู่หน้าประตูพร้อมกับสวมรองเท้า

“นั่นนายจะไปไหนน่ะบัค” สตีฟรีบหันไปถามบัคกี้อย่างลุกลี้ลุกลน

“ห้องสมุดที่คณะน่ะ พอดีลืมเอาหนังสือไปคืน” บัคกี้ตอบกลับอย่างรวดเร็วโดยที่ไม่ได้มองกลับมาที่สตีฟเลยแม้แต่น้อย จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็รีบหยิบกุญแจห้องแล้วออกไปทันที

**_‘ชิบหายแล้วววววววว’_ **

สตีฟได้แต่ตะโกนคำว่า _‘ชิบหายแล้ว’_ ซ้ำๆไปเรื่อยๆอยู่อย่างนั้น

และหลังจากเหตุการณ์ Captain.74 ความแตกแล้วเรียบร้อย สตีฟกลับมานั่งสงบสติอารมณ์อยู่ในห้องของตัวเอง เขาก็พลางนั่งนึกหาคำพูดดีๆที่จะอธิบายกับบัคกี้ไปมาตลอด แต่นึกให้ตายยังไงก็ดูไม่ดีไปหมดเสียทุกอย่าง จนเวลาล่วงเลยไปถึงหกโมงเย็น เขาได้ยินเสียงเปิดประตูหน้าห้องและนั่นก็หมายความว่า _‘บัคกี้กลับมาแล้ว’_

สตีฟคิดว่าอยากจะเริ่มอธิบายให้บัคกี้ฟังโดยเริ่มจากเลี้ยงข้าวเย็นนี้เป็นอาหารมือโปรดของบัคกี้ แล้วก็ค่อยๆพูดอธิบาย และอาจจะจบด้วยการบอกว่าชอบ หรือถ้าจะให้ดีที่สุดก็อาจจะได้คบกันเป็นแฟน...? เมื่อสตีฟลำดับเหตุการณ์ไว้ในหัวเรียบร้อย เขาก็เดินไปเปิดประตูห้องของตัวเองแล้วโผล่หน้าไปมองบัคกี้ที่กำลังถอดเสื้อยีนส์แขวนไว้ที่ราวก็ถามเขาขึ้น “ตอนเย็นนายอยากกินอะไร” สตีฟเห็นบัคกี้สะดุ้งเล็กน้อยก่อนจะหันหน้ามาหาเขา

“พิซซ่ามั้ย” บัคกี้ถามกลับ สตีฟจ้องมองสีหน้าของบัคกี้ที่ไม่ยอมมองเขาเสียทีก็รู้สึกผิดมากกว่าเดิม ทั้งๆที่เขาถามไปเพราะอยากจะให้อาหารเย็นนี้เป็นของโปรดของบัคกี้แท้ๆ แต่พิซซ่าออกจะเป็นของโปรดของเขาเสียมากกว่า สตีฟจึงบอกว่าให้บัคกี้ไปจัดการอาบน้ำซะ เพราะเขาจะเป็นคนโทรสั่งอาหารให้เอง

ซึ่งสตีฟคิดว่าน่าจะเป็นช่วงเวลาที่ดีที่เขาน่าจะได้พูดคุยกับบัคกี้และอธิบายและบอกชอบและอะไรก็ตาม

แต่มันก็ไม่ได้เป็นเช่นนั้น...

คืนนั้นเขาก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไรออกไปเหมือนเดิม...

—♡—

หลังจากค่ำคืนแสนประดักประเดิดในวันนั้นก็ผ่านพ้นไปได้สามวันแล้ว แต่เหตุการณ์ของทั้งบัคกี้และสตีฟกลับยิ่งเลวร้ายไปกว่าเดิม สตีฟไม่แม้แต่จะพูดคุยเรื่องอื่นกับบัคกี้เลยนอกจาก _‘เที่ยงนี้จะกินอะไร เย็นนี้จะกินอะไร พรุ่งนี้ตอนเช้าจะเอาสตาร์บัคส์มั้ย’_ และเมื่อบัคกี้หันไปมองสตีฟ เขาก็จะเห็นสตีฟหลบสายตาของเขาไปเสียทุกครั้งจนทำให้เขารู้สึกเจ็บปวดรวดร้าวไปหมด

_‘สตีฟคือ Captain.74 จริงๆหรอ...ถ้าแบบนี้สตีฟก็รู้แล้วใช่ไหมว่าเขาถ่ายคลิปลงเว็บโป๊เกย์...’_

และเมื่อบัคกี้ลองนึกว่าถ้าเกิดตัวเองเป็นสตีฟแล้วอยู่ในสถานการณ์แบบนี้ การที่รู้ว่ารูมเมทของตัวเองถ่ายคลิปโป๊ลงเว็บโป๊เกย์คงทำให้คนแบบสตีฟรับไม่ได้แน่ๆ และยิ่งคนที่เป็นเพื่อนสมัยเด็กเช่นเขา สตีฟยิ่งต้องเกลียดและผิดหวังในตัวเขาทวีคูณเข้าไปอีกแน่ๆ

_‘พูดอะไรออกมาหน่อยสิสตีฟ...’_

บัคกี้ได้ยินคำพูดของตัวเองดังลั่นในหัวตลอดเวลา เขาแต่ภาวนาให้สตีฟเอ่ยปากอะไรขึ้นมาเสียหน่อย แต่นี่สตีฟกลับเงียบไปเสียเฉยๆจนบัคกี้รู้สึกวูบโหวงในท้องเหมือนมีผีเสื้อบินไปมานับร้อยตัว เขานึกย้อนไปมาเรื่อยๆแล้วก็นึกว่าทำไมสตีฟถึงไม่พูดอะไรเลย จะด่าหรือจะอะไรเขาก็ได้ ทำไมสตีฟถึงเงียบไปเสียแบบนี้

_‘หรือสตีฟจะเกลียดเขาจนไม่อยากแม้แต่จะมองหน้าเขาแล้ว...’_

พอบัคกี้คิดหาข้อสรุปไปเรื่อยๆจนมาหยุดที่ ‘สตีฟเกลียดเขาแล้ว’ เขาก็เริ่มรู้สึกมีอะไรไหลออกมาจากดวงตาของตัวเอง บัคกี้ไม่คิดเลยว่าอยู่ดีๆน้ำตาของเขาจะไหลออกมาโดยที่ไม่รู้ตัวแบบนี้

_ก๊อกๆๆ_

เสียงเคาะประตูห้องของเขาดังขึ้น บัคกี้รีบเช็ดน้ำตาที่ไหลออกมาทันทีก่อนที่ประตูห้องจะเปิดออก ใบหน้าของสตีฟโผล่ขึ้นมาจากหลังบานประตูแล้วก็ถามเขา “ฉันเตรียมอาหารเสร็จแล้ว นายจะกินเลยรึเปล่า”

“อืม เดี๋ยวออกไป” บัคกี้ตอบกลับแล้วก็หันหน้าหนีสตีฟ เพราะเขาไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะสู้หน้ารูมเมทของตัวเองเอาเสียเลย เพราะบัคกี้คิดว่าแค่โดนสตีฟเกลียดก็เจ็บปวดมากพอแล้ว เขาไม่อยากเห็นสีหน้าผิดหวังบนใบหน้าของสตีฟเลย แต่แล้วบัคกี้ก็ปิดหนังสือลง (ซึ่งเนื้อหาที่จะสอบในหนังสือก็ไม่ได้เข้าหัวเขามาหลายชั่วโมงแล้ว) แล้วเดินออกไปที่หน้าโซฟาที่ที่สตีฟเตรียมอาหารเย็นเอาไว้อยู่

และสามวันที่ผ่านมา บัคกี้ก็ไม่ได้ไลฟ์ BUCKALICIOUS เลย ไม่แม้แต่จะเข้าไปดูกล่องข้อความในเว็บไซต์ ถึงแม้จะมีอีเมลล์แจ้งเข้ามาว่ามีคนส่ง REQUEST ให้เขาไลฟ์จน Inbox เต็มอีกครั้ง แต่เขาก็ไม่ยังไม่มีอารมณ์จะทำเพราะเขามีเรื่องที่กำลังเครียดและกวนใจมากกว่าคำขอรีเควสจากผู้ชายที่เขาไม่รู้จัก

บัคกี้เดินมานั่งที่โซฟาฝั่งที่เขานั่งประจำ วันนี้เขาไม่ได้ทำอาหารและไม่รู้ว่าจะกินอะไรลงด้วยหรือไม่ สตีฟจึงจัดการเป็นคนสั่งอาหารมาให้แทนและวันนี้สตีฟก็สั่งอาหารไทยมากินกัน และอาหารไทยก็เป็นเมนูโปรดของบัคกี้ด้วย บัคกี้จึงอยากเริ่มคุยกับสตีฟให้ได้ว่าพวกเขาทั้งสองยังโอเคอยู่ไหม หรือสตีฟไม่โอเคที่เขาถ่ายคลิปโป๊จนอยากจะเปลี่ยนรูมเมท หรือสตีฟอยากให้เขาย้ายออก บัคกี้จึงพูดโพล่งขึ้นมา “นี่สตีฟ...”

“เออบัค พรุ่งนี้ตอนสิบโมงฉันไปแมร์รี่แลนด์แล้วนะ กว่าจะกลับก็คงอาทิตย์หน้าเลย” แต่สตีฟก็พูดตัดเขาขึ้นไปพร้อมๆกับใช้ส้อมเกี่ยวม้วนเส้นผัดไทยแล้วเอาเข้าปากราวกับว่าไม่อยากได้ยินคำพูดจากบัคกี้เอาเสียเลย ซึ่งพอบัคกี้ได้ยินสตีฟพูดแบบนั้นก็รู้สึกเจ็บปวดเหมือนกับว่า สตีฟรอเวลาที่จะได้หนีออกไปจากพื้นที่ตรงนี้ ตรงที่บัคกี้อยู่ไปให้ได้อย่างไรอย่างนั้น

“อ้อ อื้ม เที่ยวให้สนุกนะ” แต่บัคกี้ก็ฝืนยิ้มตอบกลับไป ทั้งๆที่ในใจของเขาปวดรวดร้าวไปเสียหมด

และบทสนทนาของเขากับสตีฟภายในค่ำคืนนี้ก็หมดแค่นี้...

วันรุ่งขึ้นบัคกี้ต้องออกไปสอบตั้งแต่ตอนเช้าแปดโมง ซึ่งตอนเขาต้องออกจากห้องสตีฟก็ยังไม่ตื่นเลย แต่บัคกี้ก็ไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะเคาะห้องของสตีฟเพียงเพื่อบอกว่า _‘เดินทางปลอดภัยนะ’_ บัคกี้จึงทำแซนวิชแล้วเขียนโน๊ตไว้ให้สตีฟแทน จากนั้นเขาก็รีบไปสอบวิชาเลือกที่อยู่ที่คณะวิทยาศาสตร์ทันที และคณะวิทยาศาสตร์อยู่ห่างจากหอพักของเขาไปไกลกว่าคณะวิศวะของบัคกี้เสียอีก จึงทำให้กว่าเขาจะถึงห้องสอบก็หวุดหวิดจนเกือบเข้าห้องสอบไม่ทัน

ส่วนเรื่องการสอบของวันนี้ แน่นอนว่าบัคกี้ทำแทบไม่ได้เลย ถึงแม้วิชาวันนี้จะเป็นวิชาเลือกของคณะวิทยาศาสตร์ก็ตาม แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้เขาเครียดไปกว่าการสอบที่ไม่รู้เรื่องเลยแม้แต่น้อยก็คือเรื่องของสตีฟ...

เมื่อบัคกี้สอบเสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อยเขาก็ลากสังขารของตัวเองกลับหอพักทันที และพอกลับมาถึงก็พบว่าห้องของเขาเงียบเชียบกว่าปกติ บัคกี้เดินเข้าไปเปิดประตูที่ห้องของสตีฟก็พบกับความว่างเปล่าอย่างที่เขาคิด เพราะว่าตอนนี้บ่ายสองแล้ว สตีฟก็ออกเดินทางไปแมร์รี่แลนด์กับเพื่อนๆของสตีฟไปตั้งนานแล้ว

บัคกี้เดินมานั่งบนเตียงของสตีฟเขาก็รู้สึกคิดถึงสตีฟมากเสียจนทนไม่ไหว ทั้งห้องมีแต่กลิ่นของสตีฟเต็มไปหมด และพอบัคกี้คิดว่ากว่าเขาจะได้เจอกับสตีฟก็ตั้งอีกหนึ่งอาทิตย์ ในระหว่างนั้นสตีฟอาจจะเจอผู้หญิงคนใหม่ หรือได้แฟนใหม่ไปแล้วก็ได้

บัคกี้คิดที่จะไลฟ์ BUCKALICIOUS อีกครั้ง...เป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ก่อนที่จะเลิกถ่ายคลิปลงเว็บโป๊เสียที ทั้งๆที่ตอนแรกเขาทำมันเพราะความประชดและสนุกๆเฉยๆ แต่ทำไมตอนนี้มันถึงไม่สนุกเอาเสียเลย ถึงแม้มันจะได้เงินดีมากๆก็ตาม แต่แลกกับการเสียความเป็นเพื่อนไปเพราะว่าโดนสตีฟรู้มันช่างไม่คุ้มเอาเสียจริง

แล้วบัคกี้ก็จัดการหยิบเสื้อวอร์มสีเทาของสตีฟที่วางอยู่ในตู้เสื้อผ้าของสตีฟออกมา เขาเดินกลับห้องของตัวเองเพื่อถอดเสื้อผ้าออกแล้วหยิบกางเกงในลูกไม้ตัวจิ๋วสีม่วงอ่อนอมเทาออกมาใส่พร้อมกับสวมเสื้อวอร์มสีเทาของสตีฟทับ โดยที่มันปกปิดท่อนล่างของเขาได้อย่างพอดิบพอดี จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เดินไปหยิบกล้องพร้อมขาตั้งที่เขาถ่ายประจำกับแล็ปท็อปของตัวเอง แล้วก็เดินไปที่ห้องของสตีฟ เพราะว่าวันนี้เขาจะไลฟ์เป็นครั้งสุดท้ายและจะทำในห้องของสตีฟด้วย (จริงๆแล้วเขาไม่เคยไลฟ์ในห้องของสตีฟเลยนะ แต่ไหนๆก็ไหนๆ บัคกี้คิดว่าสตีฟคงเกลียดเขาแล้วก็ช่างมันไปเลย) และเขาก็นั่งลงบนเตียงของสตีฟและกดบรอดแคสต์

⭕️ **_LIVE_**

 _**Twinkle Twinkle Little Boys**  
_ _[BUCKALICIOUS] กำลังไลฟ์! รีบเข้าไปดูก่อนคุณจะพลาดฉากเด็ด!_

_**[LiveStreaming036][LIVE]BUCKALICIOUS : Fuck me** _

เมื่อบัคกี้เริ่มกดเปิดไลฟ์ก็มีคนเข้ามาดูเรื่อยๆอย่างรวดเร็ว จากพันคนเป็นหมื่นคน เป็นสามหมื่น และห้าหมื่นในเวลาแค่สิบห้านาที **_(“สวัสดีครับทุกคน BUCKALICIOUS กลับมาแล้ว ทุกคนคิดถึงผมรึเปล่า ผมคิดถึงทุกคนมากๆเลยน้าา ว่าแต่ว่าวันนี้เราจะทำอะไรกันดี”)_** บัคกี้พยายามฝืนยิ้มและสวมบทบาทการเป็น BUCKALICIOUS ให้ดีที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ เขาพูดคุยเรื่องสารทุกข์สุขดิบต่างๆทั้งเรื่องสอบ เรื่องคะแนน เรื่องที่บ้าน และเรื่องรูมเมท ซึ่งพอมาถึงเรื่องของสตีฟ สีหน้าของบัคกี้ก็เศร้าสร้อยลงถนัดตา ช่องกล่องคอมเมนต์ก็มีแต่หน้าประจำที่ชอบคุยกับเขาจนขึ้น _‘ท็อปแฟน’_ และก็มีคนมาคอมเมนต์ถามเขาทันทีว่า เขาหายไปไหนตั้งสี่วันมาทำไมไม่ไลฟ์เลย ทำไมวันนี้ห้องดูแปลกตาไป จนมีคนนึงถามขึ้นมา

_**MadMad1978 :** ทำไมวันนี้ BUCK หน้าตาเศร้าจัง..._

บัคกี้มองข้อความที่ MadMad1978 ส่งมาก็รู้สึกสะอึกขึ้นมา นี่สายตาของเขาเศร้ามากเสียจนผู้ชายหน้าไหนก็ไม่รู้ยังมองเห็นผ่านเว็บโป๊เลย

**_(“อืม จะบอกว่าเศร้ามั้ย...ก็...เศร้านะครับ จริงๆวันนี้ผมมีเรื่องจะบอกทุกๆคนด้วย คือว่า ไลฟ์นี้อาจจะเป็นไลฟ์สุดท้ายของผมแล้ว_** \--บัคกี้เห็นคอมเมนต์ที่หลั่งไหลเข้ามาอย่างทะลักทันทีเมื่อเขาพูดคำว่า _ไลฟ์สุดท้าย_ ออกไป แต่ละคนโอดครวญและไม่ยอมรับเอาง่ายๆ บางคนถึงกับบอกว่าจะโอนเงินให้เขาเป็นร้อยเหรียญโดยตรงเพื่อให้เขาทำ BUCKALICIOUS ต่อก็มี-- **_คือว่ารูมเมท...คนเดิมคนเดียวที่ทุกคนรู้กันแหละว่าผมชอบมัน รูมเมทรู้ว่าผมทำอะไรแบบนี้_** \--และอยู่ดีๆน้ำตาของเขาก็ไหลออกมาโดยไม่รู้ตัว-- **_ฮึก...รูมเมทรับไม่ได้ที่ผมทำอะไรแบบนี้...หมอนั่น...ไม่คุยอะไรกับผมเลย...ไม่แม้แต่มองหน้า_** \--น้ำตาของเขาเริ่มไหลขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเสียงที่พูดออกมามีแต่เสียงสะอึกสะอื้น-- **_ทุกคนรู้ใช่ไหมว่าผมชอบรูมเมทมาตลอด แต่พอโดนแบบนี้ผมก็ทนไม่ไหว ผมเลยอยากจะย้ายออกจากห้องนี้...”)_** บัคกี้พูดไปด้วยพร้อมกับเช็ดน้ำตาที่ไหลออกมาด้วย เมื่อเขาอ่านคอมเมนต์ ทุกคนส่วนมากตกใจที่เห็นเขาร้องไห้จนมีแต่คนปลอบเขา (แต่ก็มีคนรีเควสให้เขาแก้ผ้าอยู่ด้วยนะ) บางคนก็บอกให้ย้ายๆออกไปเสียเลย บางคนก็บอกให้เขาคุยกับรูมเมทให้รู้เรื่องก่อน

**_(“ทุกคนรู้ใช่ไหมครับว่าผมแอบชอมรูมเมทมาตั้งนานแล้ว ไหนๆนี่ก็เป็นไลฟ์สุดท้าย ผมอยากจะบอกอะไรเสียหน่อยเผื่อโชคเข้าข้างผม เผื่อหมอนั่นอาจจะดูอยู่ก็ได้_** \--บัคกี้หายใจเข้าลึกๆก่อนที่จะเริ่มพูดอีกครั้ง-- **_สตีฟ...ฉันชอบนาย ฉันชอบนายมาตั้งนานแล้ว นายเป็นรักแรกและรักสุดท้ายของฉัน ฉันรู้ว่านายคงขยะแขยงฉันแล้วแน่ๆ และฉันขอโทษที่ทำให้นายต้องผิดหวัง ต่อจากนี้ไปจะไม่มีฉันอยู่ให้กวนใจนายอีกแล้ว...”)_** บัคกี้บัคกี้ค่อยๆพูดขึ้นอย่างช้าๆ และเมื่อพูดจบน้ำตาของเขาก็ค่อยๆไหลลงช้าๆจนเขาเอาแขนเสื้อออกมาเช็ดเบาๆ

_**ปัง!** _

แต่แล้วอยู่ดีๆประตูห้องนอนของสตีฟก็เปิดเข้ามาเสียงดังปัง บัคกี้หันไปมองผู้มาเยือนตรงหน้าประตูก็ตกใจจนหัวใจแทบจะหล่นไปอยู่บนตาตุ่ม

เพราะคนๆนั้นก็คือ **สตีฟ** นั่นเอง!

**“สตีฟ!”** บัคกี้เผลอร้องเรียกชื่อสตีฟออกมาทันทีจนเขาต้องเอามือมาปิดปากตัวเองเอาไว้ สตีฟถือมือถือที่กำลังเปิดไลฟ์ของเขาอยู่แล้วก็เดินเข้ามาหาเขาด้วยสีหน้าที่บัคกี้อ่านไม่ออกว่าสตีฟคิดอะไรอยู่ บัคกี้รู้สึกวูบโหวงขึ้นเรื่อยๆเพราะเขาไม่รู้ว่าจะโดนสตีฟต่อยหรือด่าหรือทำอะไร แต่แล้วสตีฟก็ทำในสิ่งที่เขาไม่คาดคิด

สตีฟผลักบัคกี้ให้แผ่นหลังนอนราบลงบนเตียงแล้วก็ _จูบ_ เขาทันที!!!

บัคกี้ตกใจจนตาเบิกกว้าง ทั้งตกใจที่เขาโดนสตีฟจูบ และตกใจที่ตอนนี้เขาโดนสตีฟจูบตอนกำลังไลฟ์อยู่ด้วย!

**“ฉันไม่ให้นายย้ายออกบัค!”** สตีฟผละออกจากจูบแล้วพูดกับบัคกี้ด้วยน้ำเสียงดุดัน แล้วจากนั้นสตีฟก็บดจูบลงมาที่ริมฝีปากของเขาอีกครั้ง ครั้งนี้บัคกี้พยายามจะร้องห้ามแต่พอเขาเผลอเผยอริมฝีปากออก ลิ้นร้อนๆของสตีฟกลับสอดแทรกเข้ามาอย่างรุนแรงจนทำให้จูบที่สตีฟมอบให้ล้ำลึกมากกว่าเดิม แต่บัคกี้ก็ผลักสตีฟออกก่อนที่จะมองไปยังหน้าจอที่กำลังไลฟ์อยู่อย่างตกใจ ซึ่งสตีฟก็หันไปมองด้วยเช่นกัน

คอมเมนต์เด้งขึ้นมารัวกว่าเดิม บางคนถามว่าหรือนี่จะเป็นการเล่นโฟร์เพลย์แบบใหม่ของเขา บางคนก็คาดหวังว่านี่จะเป็นคลิปแรกที่เขาจะมีเซ็กส์กับคนอื่น และบางคนก็บอกว่ารูมเมทของเขาฮอตมากเสียจนอยากได้มาครอบครองเอาไว้เอง

สตีฟมองกลับด้วยความไม่พอใจแล้วก็กดปิดไลฟ์บนหน้าเว็บพร้อมๆกับปิดฝาแล็ปท็อปของบัคกี้ทันที จากนั้นเขาก็เอื้อมไปหยิบกล้องและแล็ปท็อปออกแล้วน้ำไปวางไว้ที่พื้นปลายเตียงอย่างรวดเร็ว

“บัคฉัน...ฉันขอโทษที่ไม่ได้บอกนายก่อนหน้านี้...ฉันรู้ว่านายคือ BUCKALICIOUS” สตีฟหันมาพูดกับบัคกี้อีกครั้งด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจัง ฝ่ามือหนาหนักของสตีฟลูบไปที่ใบหน้าที่เปื้อนคราบน้ำตาของเขาแล้วก็เช็ดให้เขาด้วยเบาๆ “มันเป็นเรื่องบังเอิญมากๆที่ฉันเจอเว็บนี้ แต่พอฉันเห็นนาย...ฉันก็อยากรู้ว่าคนที่ฉันเห็นคือนายจริงๆหรือเปล่า ฉันก็เลยลองดูคลิปของนาย ซึ่งก็ใช่ นั่นคือบัคกี้ของฉันจริงๆ...แล้วฉันก็...” สตีฟเว้นวรรคเล็กน้อยพร้อมกับกระแอมก่อนที่จะพูดอีกครั้ง “แล้วฉันก็มีอารมณ์เพราะคลิปของนาย...”

บัคกี้ฟังที่สตีฟพูดอยู่ก็ตกใจจนแทบจะถลึงตาออกมาเพราะอึ้งจนพูดอะไรออกมาไม่ถูก ใบหน้าของเขาเริ่มร้อนผ่าวขึ้นเรื่อยๆ และบัคกี้เองก็ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรออกไปเพราะเขาไม่คาดคิดว่าสตีฟจะคิดกับเขาแบบนี้ เขามองใบหน้าที่เริ่มแดงขึ้นเรื่อยๆของสตีฟที่กำลังจดๆจ้องๆใบหน้าของบัคกี้อย่างประหม่าอยู่ด้วยเช่นกัน

“ฉันกลัวว่านายจะคิดมาก ฉันก็เลยไม่กล้าบอกนายไป” สตีฟพูดต่อ ใบหน้าของเขาเริ่มขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อไปถึงหูจนบัคกี้สังเกตได้ “ที่ฉันไม่กล้าพูดอะไรเลยก็เพราะว่าฉันไม่รู้จะบอกนายยังไงดี โอเคฉันเขิน แต่ว่าพอเมื่อกี๊ฉันดูนายไลฟ์ แล้วนายบอกว่าจะย้ายออก ฉันก็เลยรีบกลับมาหานาย ฉันกลัวว่าถ้าฉันไปแมร์รี่แลนด์แล้วกลับมา นายจะไม่อยู่ที่นี่อีกแล้ว...

“ฉันก็ชอบนายเหมือนกันนะบัค อยู่กับฉันเถอะนะ” สตีฟพูดจบก็หลับตาลง และเมื่อสตีฟลืมตาขึ้นเขาก็เห็นน้ำตาของบัคกี้ไหลลงมาช้าๆ

“นายไม่ได้เกลียดฉันหรอ...” บัคกี้ถามกลับ เขาถามต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงสะอึกสะอื้น มือทั้งสองของบัคกี้กำแน่นที่เสื้อวอร์มของสตีฟจนกลายเป็นสีขาวไปหมด

“ฉันไม่ได้เกลียดนาย ฉันชอบนาย” สตีฟพูดจบก็ใช้มือหนาของตัวเองสัมผัสอย่างแผ่วเบาแล้วก็ค่อยๆก้มลงจูบที่มือของบัคกี้อย่างอ่อนโยน เมื่อสตีฟสบตากับบัคกี้เขาก็พูดขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

“เป็นแฟนกันนะ”

บัคกี้ได้ยินก็ทั้งตกใจและดีใจ แล้วเขาก็รู้สึกว่าใจของเขานั้นกำลังเต้นแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็พยักหน้าและตอบกลับออกไปว่า “อื้ม...” แล้วเขาก็คลี่ยิ้มให้สตีฟบางเบา ก่อนที่สตีฟจะก้มลงจูบที่ปากเขาอีกครั้ง

“ว่าแต่...นายบอกว่าชอบฉันอีกรอบหน่อยดิ” สตีฟผละจากจูบออกแล้วพูดขึ้นอีกครั้งพร้อมกับอมยิ้มมมุมปากเล็กน้อย บัคกี้นึกถึงที่ตัวเองพูดในคลิปแล้วก็เบิกตาโพลงพร้อมกับหน้าแดงก่ำพร้อมกับเสหน้าหนีคนตรงหน้าตัวเอง “บัคกี้...” สตีฟจับใบหน้าของเขาให้หันมามองอีกครั้งพร้อมกับเรียกเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงดุดัน

“ฉัน...ฉันชอบนายสตีฟ ฉันชอบนายคนเดียวมาตั้งแต่เกรดเจ็ด...นายเป็นรักแรก...และรักสุดท้ายของฉัน” บัคกี้พูดด้วยความเขินอายสุดขีดจนจบ แล้วสตีฟที่ได้ฟังคำสารภาพรักของคนตรงหน้าก็คลี่ยิ้มให้เขาแล้วก็ก้มลงมาจูบเขาอีกครั้งทันที ซึ่งจูบครั้งนี้ของสตีฟแตกต่างจากทุกๆครั้งที่ผ่านมา เพราะสตีฟค่อยๆจูบละเลียดไปตามริมฝีปากของเขาอย่างทะนุถนอม บางเบา อ่อนโยน หอมหวาน และโรแมนติกมากเสียจนบัคกี้รู้สึกล่องลอยไปด้วยความรู้สึกตื้นตัน แล้วสตีฟก็ค่อยๆถอนจูบออก

“เออฉันอยากรู้ นายไม่เคยมีแฟนเลยหรอหลังจากแฟนสาวคนนั้นน่ะบัค” สตีฟถามเขากลับพร้อมกับนึกถึงตอนสมัยเกรดเจ็ดที่บัคกี้เริ่มมีแฟนคนแรก บัคกี้พยักหน้าเป็นคำตอบแล้วก็บอกกับสตีฟไปว่า เพราะว่าเขาเริ่มรู้สึกชอบสตีฟ เขาก็เลยไม่กล้ามีแฟน ไม่กล้าบอกว่าชอบผู้ชาย ก็เลยทำให้เขาไม่เคยมีแฟนอีกเลยจวบจนถึงตอนนี้

“นายเนี่ยน้า...” สตีฟอมยิ้มกับความไร้เดียงสาของบัคกี้แล้วก็ค่อยๆเริ่มจูบที่แก้มบ้าง ที่ใบหูของเขาบ้าง ที่สันกรามของเขาบ้าง แล้วก็กลับมาจับจ้องที่ดวงตาของเขาอีกครั้ง “ขอจูบได้มั้ย...?” สตีฟถาม

บัคกี้กลอกตาให้เขาแล้วก็ตอบกลับ “นายจูบไปแล้วจะมาขออีกรอบก็ไม่ทันแล้วมั้ยสตีฟ”

สตีฟหัวเราะกลับ แต่เขาก็ก้มลงมาจูบบัคกี้อีกครั้ง ครั้งนี้เขาเริ่มไล้เลียริมฝีปากของบัคกี้พร้อมกับบอกว่า “อ้าปากสิ” ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็ให้ความร่วมมือเป็นอย่างดี เมื่อเขาเผยอริมฝีปากออก ลิ้นอุ่นร้อนของสตีฟก็เข้ามาด้านในริมฝีปากของเขาอีกครั้ง โดยครั้งนี้สตีฟค่อยๆละเลียดไปตามโพรงปากของเขา ลิ้นหนาตวัดเกี่ยวกับลิ้นของเขาอย่างเร่าร้อน มือข้างหนึ่งของสตีฟก็เริ่มรูดซิปเสื้อวอร์มลงเล็กน้อยก่อนที่จะสอดเข้าไปสัมผัสหน้าอกของเขาแล้วก็บีบขยำเบาๆเล็กน้อย นิ้วมือเริ่มหยอกล้อเด็ดดึงยอดอกเล็กๆจนเริ่มแข็งขืน และค่อยๆทวีความรุนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนบัคกี้เผลอส่งเสียงร้องครางเบาๆออกมาจากลำคอเพราะความรู้สึกที่มากล้นขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

“ว่าแต่นายไม่ได้อยู่ระหว่างทางไปแมร์รี่แลนด์แล้วหรอ” บัคกี้ผละออกจากจูบของสตีฟแล้วถามเขาขึ้นมาอย่างสงสัย

“จริงๆแล้ว พวกฉันยังอยู่ที่คณะอ่ะ เพราะว่าต้องเอาโมเดลไปส่งอีกรอบ ก็เลยยังไม่ได้เดินทางกัน” สตีฟตอบกลับ แล้วจากนั้นลำตัวของสตีฟสอดแทรกเข้ามาตรงกลางของบัคกี้จนทำให้เขาต้องอ้าขาออกจากกัน และทำให้ส่วนนั้นของสตีฟที่เริ่มตื่นตัวขึ้นผ่านกางเกงยีนส์เสียดสีกับส่วนอ่อนไหวตรงนั้นของเขาผ่านเสื้อวอร์ม จนในที่สุดสตีฟก็ถามเขาขึ้นมา “ทำได้ไหม...”

บัคกี้พยักหน้าให้เขาเป็นคำตอบพร้อมกับเอามือโอบรอบคอสตีฟแล้วจูบตอบกลับอีกครั้ง ครั้งนี้เขาเป็นคนเริ่มไล้เลียลิ้นของสตีฟเอง ซึ่งสตีฟก็จูบเขาตอบกลับอย่างดูดดื่มเช่นเดียวกัน บัคกี้ขยับสะโพกช้าๆให้ตรงนั้นของทั้งสองสัมผัสกันเรื่อยๆ จนบัคกี้รับรู้ถึงความคับแน่นที่เต่งตึงขึ้นเรื่อยๆผ่านกางเกงของสตีฟและของตัวเอง

“นายอยากให้ฉันทำแบบไหน” สตีฟกระซิบถามที่ข้างหูของบัคกี้และงับใบหูของบัคกี้เบาๆ จนเขาเผลอสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยพร้อมเสียงครางร้องของบัคกี้ดังขึ้นทุกครั้งที่สตีฟจูบตรงบริเวณที่ไวต่อสัมผัส แล้วสตีฟก็จูบไล่ลงมาเรื่อยๆจากหลังหู เขาซุกหน้าไว้ตรงซอกคอของอีกฝ่ายแล้วค่อยๆจูบย้ำอย่างเชื่องช้า แล้วค่อยๆไล่จูบไปจนถึงหัวไหล่เนียน

“ทำ...ทำแบบไหนก็ได้ แล้วแต่นายเลย...” บัคกี้ตอบขึ้นเสียงค่อยอย่างเคอะเขินแล้วก็เอี้ยวหน้าหนีริมฝีปากของสตีฟที่กำลังจูบต้นคอของตัวเอง บัคกี้พยายามพูดให้ดูธรรมชาติมากที่สุดเพื่อไม่ให้สตีฟรู้ว่าตัวเองอายุยี่สิบเอ็ดแล้วยังเวอร์จิ้นอยู่แบบนี้ แต่พอสตีฟได้ยินที่บัคกี้พูดขึ้นแบบนั้นก็หยุดทุกการกระทำแล้วเงยหน้ามามองพร้อมจับใบหน้าของบัคกี้ให้หันมามองตัวเองอีกด้วย

“นายยังไม่เคยมีเซ็กส์กับคนอื่นเลยหรอ...” สตีฟจ้องถามอย่างไม่คาดคิด ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อทันทีที่สตีฟพูดจบ ถึงแม้สตีฟจะจับใบหน้าของเขาให้หันมาสบตากับคนตรงหน้าอยู่ แต่บัคกี้ก็ทนความอับอายนี้ไว้ไม่ไหวเลยหลับตาลงแล้วกัดเม้มริมฝีปาก แล้วค่อยๆพยักหน้าช้าๆ

“แล้ว BUCKALICIOUS ล่ะ...ฉันยังดูคลิปไม่ครบหรอกนะ...แต่ในนั้นไม่ได้ทำกับคนอื่นเลยหรอ” สตีฟถามต่อ น้ำเสียงเขาดูดุดันและเย็นชาขึ้นเล็กน้อยตอนที่ถามประโยคหลัง ซึ่งๆบัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆลืมตาแล้วก็เงยหน้ามองเขาและพยักหน้าตอบกลับ

“อะ...อืมม ไม่ได้ทำ มีแค่ฉันคนเดียว” บัคกี้ตอบกลับเสียงตะกุกตะกัก ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ทั้งร้อนผ่าวและแดงแจ๋ขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนสตีฟเห็นแล้วอดอมยิ้มไม่ได้ “ก็...ก็ฉันชอบนายมาตั้งนานแล้ว เวลาทำเองฉันก็นึกถึงนายมาตั้งแต่ตอนนั้นแล้ว ก็เลยไม่อยากไปทำกับคนอื่นเท่าไหร่ แล้วฉันก็...”

สตีฟถอนหายใจแล้วก็ก้มหน้าลงซุกลงที่ซอกคอของอีกฝ่ายเพราะเขาแอบอมยิ้มจนแก้มแทบปริไปกับความน่ารักและไร้เดียงสาของบัคกี้ “เฮ้อออออ บัคกี้...ตอนนายบอกว่าไม่เคยมีแฟนฉันก็นึกว่านายก็มีคนนอนด้วยบ้างแต่ไม่ได้คบใครจริงจังเฉยๆ นี่ก็คือไม่มีใครซักคนมาตลอดเลยเนี่ยนะบัค”

“อืม ก็มีแค่แฟนคนแรกตอนเกรดเจ็ดคนเดียวคนนั้นแหละ...นายจะตอกย้ำฉันทำไมเนี่ย” บัคกี้ตอบเขาด้วยความเขินอายแล้วก็พองแก้มป่องเล็กน้อย เพราะเขากำลังไม่พอใจที่สตีฟมัวแต่ถามย้ำเรื่องเขายังเวอร์จิ้นอยู่ได้

“นายเนี่ยน้า...น่ารักจริงๆ” สตีฟพูดแล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตากับบัคกี้ เขาใช้หลังมือลูบแก้มที่กำลังป่องอยู่ของบัคกี้เบาๆแล้วก็ก้มลงมาจูบแสนอ่อนโยนที่ริมฝีปากนิ่มของคนตรงหน้าที่นอนอยู่ข้างใต้เขา “ทำเอาฉันรู้สึกผิดเล็กๆที่นั่งช่วยตัวเองดูคลิปนายเลยเนี่ย” สตีฟเปลี่ยนมาเท้าแขนกับเตียงแล้วก็พูดตอบ

“ถ้านายจะรู้สึกผิดขนาดนั้น...” บัคกี้จ้องกลับอีกฝ่ายแล้วก็จัดการเกี่ยวขาของตัวเองเข้าที่เอวสอบของสตีฟแล้วบังคับให้อีกฝ่ายนอนลงกับเตียงแล้วเขาก็คุกเข่าขึ้นคร่อมทับสตีฟแทน “นายนอนเฉยๆเดี๋ยวฉันจัดการเองก็ได้” บัคกี้พูดแล้วก็กัดปากล่างเล็กน้อยแล้วก็รูดซิปเสื้อวอร์มสีเทาของสตีฟออกให้หมดแล้วค่อยๆปล่อยให้เสื้อไหลลงสู่เตียงอย่างยั่วยวน สตีฟจ้องมองด้วยความตกใจจนตาโต และเมื่อสตีฟเห็นกางเกงในลูกไม้ตัวจิ๋วสีม่วงอ่อนอมเทาเขาก็จับจ้องตรงนั้นของบัคกี้เสียจนไม่วางตาพร้อมกับกลืนน้ำลายเอื๊อก และเมื่อบัคกี้ค่อยๆหย่อนตัวนั่งลง จนบั้นท้ายของเขาก็สัมผัสตรงนั้นของสตีฟที่เริ่มแข็งนูนออกมาจากกางเกง

“มัวแต่มองอะไรอยู่น่ะสตีฟ ชอบหรอ...?” บัคกี้พูดแล้วก็เอื้อมไปจับมือทั้งสองของสตีฟให้มาสัมผัสที่บั้นท้ายที่โผล่พ้นขอบกางเกงในมีครึ่งนึงของตัวเอง บัคกี้ส่ายสะโพกช้าๆให้บั้นท้ายของตัวเองถูแก่นกายของสตีฟจนได้ยินเสียงครางต่ำออกมาจากลำคอของคนที่อยู่ด้านล่างตัวเอง

อีกทั้งยังมีมือของสตีฟที่เริ่มบีบขยำบั้นท้ายของเขา จนทำให้ตรงเป้ากางเกงของสตีฟเริ่มคับแน่นและเด่นนูนขึ้นมาจากการเสียดสีตรงท่อนล่างและมือเรียวเล็กของบัคกี้ที่กำลังสัมผัสกล้ามอกสตีฟอย่างสุขสมไปพร้อมๆกัน ก็ทำเอาสตีฟเสียวสะท้านจนตรงนั้นเริ่มคับแน่นแข็งขืนตื่นตัวเต็มที่ภายในกางเกงของเขาเองมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

“ถ้านายไม่บอกว่ายังเวอร์จิ้นนี่...ให้ตายฉันก็ไม่เชื่อจริงๆนะ” สตีฟพูดตอบด้วยความยากลำบากเพราะเขาเองก็เริ่มอดทนต่อความยั่วยวนของคนตรงหน้าไม่ไหว บัคกี้ก้มลงมามองเขาพร้อมกับยิ้มให้แล้วก็ค่อยๆเอนตัวลงมาทาบทับเขาจนใบหน้าของทั้งสองกลับมาอยู่ใกล้ชิดติดกัน บัคกี้เหลือบตาไปมองริมฝีปากของสตีฟที่เริ่มไล้เลียริมฝีปากของตัวเองอย่างกระหายในความต้องการก่อนจะสบตาสีฟ้าของคนตรงหน้า

“แล้วนายคิดว่า BUCKALICIOUS มียอดคนดูเกือบแสนได้ยังไงล่ะ” บัคกี้กระซิบตอบแล้วเขาก็ใช้มือทั้งสองข้างของลูบไล้สัมผัสกล้ามอกของสตีฟขึ้นมาเรื่อยๆจนถึงกรอบหน้าที่เต็มไปด้วยเคราของอีกฝ่าย บัคกี้คิดมาตั้งแต่สมัยสตีฟเข้ามหาลัยแล้วว่าเขาชอบเวลาสตีฟไว้เคราแบบนี้มาก เพราะมันทำให้เขานึกภาพถ้าสตีฟได้ลองไล้เลียข้างหลังของเขา ตรงนั้นจะเป็นร่องรอยเสียดสีของหนวดได้ขนาดไหนกันเชียว เขาสัมผัสใบหน้าของสตีฟจนใจของบัคกี้ทั้งเต้นเร็วแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

และสตีฟก็รับรู้ถึงใจที่เต้นแรงของเขาด้วยเช่นกัน

“คิดอะไรอยู่น่ะบัค...” สตีฟเลิ่กคิ้วถามขึ้นทันที มือของสตีฟที่เคยขยำบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มเปลี่ยนมาถอดกางเกงในของเขาออกแล้วใช้นิ้วมือข้างหนึ่งลูบไปตามกระดูกสันหลังและลูบไล้ต่ำลงมาเรื่อยๆจนเจอช่องทางเร้นลับ เมื่อสตีฟใช้มือถูวนเบาๆบัคกี้ก็สะดุ้งเฮือก “อยากให้ฉันทำอะไรกับตรงนี้หรอ...” สตีฟถามต่อ ลมหายใจของทั้งเขาและสตีฟต่างก็เริ่มหนักหน่วงขึ้นเรื่อยๆไปพร้อมๆกับสัมผัสจากนิ้วมือของสตีฟที่ช่องทางด้านหลังของเขา

บัคกี้เม้มปากด้วยความเขินอาย ใบหน้าของเขาร้อนผ่าวและแดงก่ำไปหมดเสียจนต้องหันหน้าหลบสายตาของสตีฟที่กำลังจับจ้องเขาอย่างร้อนแรง อีกทั้งนิ้วมือหนาของสตีฟที่กำลังลูบไล้ไปมาระหว่างช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มหนักหน่วงขึ้น ทำให้แก่นกายที่อ่อนไหวของบัคกี้ที่กำลังบดเบียดกับส่วนนั้นของสตีฟอยู่จนเริ่มแข็งขืนขึ้นผ่านเนื้อผ้ากางเกงในจนบัคกี้ร้องครางอือออกมาเพราะทนสัมผัสแสนเร่าร้อนนี้ไม่ไหว

“ถ้านายไม่บอกฉันไม่ทำให้นะ” สตีฟกระซิบตอบกลับแล้วก็เชิดหน้าของบัคกี้ให้มารับจูบของตัวเอง เขากัดริมฝีปากล่างของบัคกี้เบาๆด้วยความหยอกล้อแล้วค่อยๆใช้ลิ้นเลียไปรอบๆริมฝีปากสีแดงสดของบัคกี้อย่างกระหาย

“ฉะ...ฉัน...อยากให้นาย...ทำ...” บัคกี้พูดตอบตะกุกตะกักเพราะความเขินอายอย่างสุดขีด และพอเขามองหน้าสตีฟที่มีแต่สีหน้าสงสัย ซึ่งเขารู้ว่าสตีฟจะต้องแกล้งเขาอยู่แน่ๆ แต่พอมือของสตีฟที่กำลังลูบไล้ส่วนนั้นของเขาหยุดลง บัคกี้ก็หันไปส่งสายตาเว้าวอนกับสตีฟทันที ซึ่งสตีฟก็ทำหน้าทำตาประหนึ่งว่าเขาไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ และสตีฟก็จ้องมองเขากลับด้วยสายตาที่เชิงบอกว่า _‘พูดออกมาสิ แล้วฉันจะทำให้’_

บัคกี้เม้มปากจนเผลอกัดริมฝีปากล่างแน่นจากความเขินอาย เพราะบัคกี้คิดว่าจะไปพูดคำขอแสนจะน่าอับอายแล้วก็ลามกมากแบบนั้นออกมาได้อย่างไร แต่พอบัคกี้เห็นสีหน้าจริงจังของสตีฟและมือที่หยุดการกระทำทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง เขาจึงถอนหายใจและตัดสินใจพูดออกไปอย่างรวดเร็วในคราวเดียว “ฉะ...ฉันอยากให้นายใช้ลิ้นกับข้างหลังของฉัน”

สตีฟอมยิ้มอย่างพึงพอใจแล้วก็จูบที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้อย่างนุ่มนวล “ได้สิบัค” สตีฟตอบแล้วก็พลิกตัวให้บัคกี้นอนลงบนเตียงอีกครั้ง เมื่อสตีฟขึ้นคร่อมเขาก็ถอดเสื้อยืดสีน้ำเงินที่ใส่อยู่ออกแล้วก็โยนลงพื้นอย่างไม่ใยดี แล้วสตีฟก็เริ่มจูบบัคกี้ทันที

จูบของสตีฟรอบนี้ไม่ได้อ่อนโยนเหมือนจูบแรกที่สตีฟมอบให้เขาเสียเลย เพราะสตีฟสอดใส่ลิ้นของตัวเองเข้ามาในปากของบัคกี้อย่างดุดัน ปลายลิ้นหนาตวัดไล้ไปทั่วโพรงปากแล้วก็ดูดดุนลิ้นของเขาจนเกิดเสียงเฉอะแฉะผสมปนเปไปกับเสียงหอบครางของทั้งสอง สัมผัสจากรสจูบที่สตีฟมอบใหม่เริ่มรุนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนทำให้บัคกี้ส่งเสียงร้องครางเบาๆออกมาจากลำคอเพราะความสุขสมเสียจนเขาเริ่มรู้สึกว่าแก่นกายแสนอ่อนไหวที่กำลังชูชันของตัวเองเริ่มมีน้ำใสๆไหลซึมออกมาเล็กน้อย

จากนั้นสตีฟก็เริ่มผละออกจากริมฝีปากของเขาแล้วก็เปลี่ยนไปบดจูบที่ลำคอเนียน อีกทั้งความเร่าร้อนจากรสจูบสตีฟที่กำลังดูดดึงอยู่บริเวณที่ไวต่อความรู้สึกของบัคกี้ก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกถึงความเสียวซ่านที่แล่นแปรบปราบไปทั่วร่างกาย จนบัคกี้ทนไม่ไหวต้องส่งเสียงร้องครางหวานออกมาเสียงดังอีกครั้ง เขารู้สึกถึงรอยยิ้มของสตีฟจากบริเวณลำคอของตัวเองก็ใจเต้นตึกตักระรัวไปหมด เพียงแค่คิดว่าตอนนี้สตีฟกำลังพึงพอใจกับเสียงของตัวเองก็ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกดีจนแทบจะขึ้นสวรรค์ให้ได้เสียเลย

“ฉันล่ะชอบเสียงครางของนายจริงๆ ไม่อยากจะคิดเลยว่าตอนเลียตรงนั้นกับตอนที่ได้สอดใส่เข้าไปนายจะทำเสียงแบบไหน” สตีฟพูดด้วยเสียงครางต่ำที่เต็มไปด้วยความต้องการบริเวณหูของเขาก่อนที่จะขบเม้มเล็กน้อยแล้วก็เคลื่อนกายลงไปที่ร่างกายของเขา จนใบหน้าของสตีฟเริ่มมาอยู่บริเวณหน้าอกของบัคกี้ สตีฟไม่รอช้าเขาเริ่มใช้ลิ้นหยอกล้อไล้เลียและลิ้มลองชิมยอดอกเล็กๆสีชมพูเข้มที่กำลังชูชันและแข็งขืนขึ้นมารับกับริมฝีปากของเขาได้อย่างพอดิบพอดี และเมื่อลิ้นหนาเปียกชื้นไล้เลียไปที่ยอดอก มืออีกข้างก็เริ่มขยำหน้าอกอีกข้างไปด้วยพร้อมๆกันอย่างเนิบช้า

“สตีฟฟฟฟ อย่าแกล้งกันแบบนี้สิ...” เสียงครางร้องของบัคกี้ก็เล็ดรอดออกมาจากริมฝีปากของเขาทันทีเพราะทนไม่ไหวกับสัมผัสแสนบางเบาของสตีฟ เขาพองแก้มป่องด้วยความไม่พอใจจนสตีฟเห็นแล้วก็อดขำไม่ได้ แล้วสตีฟก็ไล้เลียยอดอกของเขาอย่างหยอกล้ออีกครั้งแล้วก็เงยหน้ามามองบัคกี้

“ฉันอยากทำแบบนี้มาตลอดตั้งแต่เห็นนายช่วยตัวเองครั้งแรกในคลิปเลยนะบัค...เพราะฉะนั้น...ฉันจะเลียนายให้ทั้วทั้งร่างกายเลย” สตีฟพูดจบก็จัดการจูบย้ำลงไปที่ยอดอกของเขาอย่างหนักหน่วงทันที เสียงครางแสนหวานของบัคกี้เอ่อร้องออกมาตลอดเวลา โดยเฉพาะตอนที่สตีฟเริ่มดูดเม้มยอดอกอย่างมัวเมา จากนั้นสตีฟก็เริ่มไล้เลียลงมาเรื่อยๆจนถึงหน้าท้องของบัคกี้ สตีฟเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองเขาแล้วก็ค่อยๆลากลิ้นไล่เลียจากกลางลำตัว ผ่านลอนกล้ามเล็กๆของเขาจนถึงสะดือ ความรู้สึกเสียววาบทั้งตอนที่ลิ้นอุ่นร้อนลากผ่านร่างกายของตัวเองกับสายตาแสนร้อนแรงของสตีฟที่จับจ้องอยู่ก็ทำให้บัคกี้สั่นสะท้านไปด้วยความต้องการ ตรงนั้นของเขาก็สั่นระริก น้ำใสไหลออกมาจากส่วนปลายโดยที่ไม่ได้ตั้งใจ

บัคกี้เห็นสตีฟส่งยิ้มให้แล้วก็ค่อยๆเลื่อนตัวของเขาลงด้านล่างเรื่อยๆ มือหนาหนักทั้งสองของสตีฟลูบไล้ไปทั่วร่างกายของเขาอย่างเนิบช้า จากนั้นสตีฟก็กดจูบย้ำที่หน้าท้องจวบจนถึงสะโพกของเขา บัคกี้ทานทนความต้องการของตัวเองไว้ไม่ไหวจึงเผลอขยับสะโพกขึ้นเล็กน้อย ทำให้ปลายคางของสตีฟสัมผัสโดนส่วนที่อ่อนไหวของบัคกี้ที่นูนออกมาผ่านกางเกงชั้นในทำให้น้ำจากส่วนปลายเปรอะเปื้อนไปทั่วเนื้อผ้าแสนบางเบา สตีฟเงยหน้าขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยก่อนจะใช้มือของตัวเองสัมผัสร่องรอยของเหลวที่คางแล้วเอามาเลียเพื่อลองลิ้มชิมรสดูแล้วก็คลี่ยิ้มบางๆก่อนจะพูดขึ้นว่า “นายนี่หวานไปทุกส่วนเลยนะบัค...”

“ระ...รีบๆทำได้แล้ว” บัคกี้ตอบกลับพร้อมกับพองแก้มป่องอย่างเขินอาย แล้วสตีฟดึงกางเกงในที่เปียกชื้นของบัคกี้ออกอย่างรวดเร็ว ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็ให้ความร่วมมือโดยการยกสะโพกเพื่อให้คนตรงหน้าถอดได้สะดวก และส่วนนั้นของบัคกี้ก็ชูชันขึ้นทันทีที่กางเกงในถูกถอดออกไป สตีฟก้มลงมาเลียน้ำใสที่เอ่อล้นออกมาจากส่วนปลายที่กำลังสั่นระริกอย่างสุขสมจนเสียงครางของบัคกี้ดังออกมาอีกครั้ง แต่บัคกี้ก็รีบจับหัวของสตีฟออกจากแก่นกายที่แข็งขืนของตัวเองแล้วบอกกับเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงหอบคราง “อย่าเพิ่งสัมผัสตรงนั้น...เดี๋ยวฉันเสร็จ...”

สตีฟเงยหน้ามามองเลิ่กคิ้วแล้วยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มใส่เขา และด้วยความแข็งแกร่งของกล้ามแขนของสตีฟ เขาจับบัคกี้ให้นอนคว่ำลงได้อย่างรวดเร็วจนบัคกี้เผลอร้อง _‘อ๊ะ’_ ออกมาอย่างตกใจ แล้วสตีฟก็ทำให้บัคกี้อยู่ในท่าคุกเข่าและยกสะโพกขึ้นมาจนตำแหน่งที่สูงขึ้นกว่าเดิมจนบั้นท้ายของเขาลอยสูงขึ้นจนแนบชิดกับกล้ามท้องของสตีฟ อีกทั้งยังอ้าขาของบัคกี้ออกกว้างขึ้นไปอีกจนเห็นส่วนนั้นได้อย่างชัดเจน

“วิวดีจริงๆนะตรงนี้ ในคลิปยังไม่เห็นชัดขนาดนี้เลย” สตีฟพูดอย่างหื่นกระหาย บัคกี้ที่นอนคว่ำอยู่ตรงหมอนก็เอี้ยวตัวหันหลังมามองสตีฟ และเขาก็เห็นสตีฟก้มลงจูบและขบกัดเบาๆที่บั้นท้ายของตัวเองก็สะดุ้งโหยง จากนั้นสตีฟก็จับแยกบั้นท้ายของเขาออกจากกันจนเผยให้เห็นช่องทางเล็กๆที่กำลังตอดรัดสั่นระริกเชิญชวนให้ลิ้มลองรสชาติแสนหอมหวาน

แววตาของสตีฟที่จับจ้องส่วนเร้นลับนั้นของบัคกี้เริ่มเปลี่ยนไป รูม่านตาดำของสตีฟขยายกว้างไปด้วยความกระหายจนสีฟ้าในดวงตากลายเป็นเพียงเส้นรอบวงเล็กๆ ใจที่กำลังเต้นระรัวอยู่ในอกของบัคกี้ก็ยิ่งเต้นแรงทวีคูณกว่าเดิมเมื่อเขาเริ่มสัมผัสถึงหนวดเคราของสตีฟที่เริ่มถูไถบริเวณแก้มก้นด้านใน จากนั้นสตีฟก็เริ่มไล้เลียบริเวณริมขอบส่วนซ้อนเร้นของบัคกี้ทันที

บัคกี้หอบครางและสะดุ้งโหยงเมื่อลิ้นอุ่นร้อนของสตีฟเริ่มสอดแทรกเข้าไปควานหาความหอมหวานจากด้านใน ช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้ก็ตอดรัดเพราะความรู้สึกแสนสุขสมที่กำลังเพิ่มมากขึ้น ไปพร้อมกับแรงดูดดึงตวัดกวัดเกี่ยวที่ลิ้นหนาของสตีฟกระทำด้านในช่องทางอย่างเร่าร้อนและรุนแรงมากขึ้น แถมยังมีหนวดเคราของสตีฟที่เสียดสีตรงแก้มก้นด้านในจนบัคกี้ทานทนความเสียวซ่านไม่ไหวร้องครางออกมาเสียงดังก้องไปทั่วห้อง “อ๊า...สตี——ฟฟ”

สตีฟเองก็เริ่มปวดหนึบจนทนต่อไปไว้ไม่ไหวแล้วเช่นเดียวกัน เขาเริ่มจัดการปลดเข็มขัดและรูดซิปยีนส์ของตัวเองออกเพื่อถอดกางเกง แต่กระนั้นสตีฟก็เลือกที่จะถอดกางเกงลงเพียงแค่นิดเดียวแล้วล้วงส่วนนั้นของตัวเองที่แข็งขืนชูชันเต็มที่ให้ออกมาสัมผัสอากาศด้านนอกแทน สตีฟเริ่มรูดแก่นกายของตัวเองไปด้วยและแทรกซอนลิ้นหนาไปทั่วโพรงเร้นลับด้านในของบัคกี้ไปพร้อมๆกัน

เมื่อสตีฟเห็นว่าช่องทางของบัคกี้เริ่มอ่อนนุ่มแล้ว เขาก็ผละใบหน้าออกจากบั้นท้ายขาวเนียนที่ตอนนี้เต็มไปด้วยร่องรอยแดงจากหนวดเคราของเขาและร่องรอยน้ำลายที่ฉ่ำเยิ้มออกมาจากส่วนนั้นที่กำลังสั่นระริก บัคกี้ยันตัวเองเอาไว้ไม่ไหวจึงล้มราบลงเตียงเพราะความเหนื่อยหอบ ส่วนสตีฟเอื้อมไปหยิบเจลหล่อลื่นในลิ้นชักข้างเตียงกับถุงยางจำนวนหนึ่งออกมา เขาบีบเจลใส่มือของตัวเองและตรงนั้นของบัคกี้ เมื่อเจลเย็นๆไหลไปตามส่วนโค้งของผิว บัคกี้ก็สะดุ้งเล็กน้อย

“ฉันจะเริ่มใส่นิ้วละนะ” สตีฟเคลื่อนตัวมาทาบทับด้านหลังบัคกี้จากด้านบนแล้วกระซิบที่หู บัคกี้พยักหน้าเบาๆพร้อมหลับตาปี๋ จากนั้นสตีฟก็จูบลงที่หัวไหล่ของเขาแล้วค่อยๆสอดใส่นิ้วหนาของตัวเองเข้าไป เสียงร้องสะดุ้งตกใจหลุดออกมาจากปากของบัคกี้ทันที และเมื่อนิ้วของสตีฟสอดแทรกเข้ามาจนสุดเขาก็ควานล้วงเล็กน้อยก่อนจะค่อยๆถอนออกแล้วสอดใส่เข้ามาอีกครั้ง และเริ่มเร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆเป็นจังหวะ ช่องทางด้านในตอดรัดนิ้วของสตีฟอย่างกระหาย ความเสียวซ่านจากนิ้วมือหนาของสตีฟทำให้บัคกี้ร้องครางอื้ออึงทันที มือทั้งสองข้างของบัคกี้หาสิ่งมาเหนี่ยวรั้งอารมณ์ความต้องการของตัวเองที่สูงขึ้น เขาจึงกำผ้าปูเอาไว้แน่นเสียจนข้อมือเริ่มขาวขึ้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

เมื่อเสียงครางของบัคกี้เริ่มแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นเสียงแห่งความสุขสมขึ้นเรื่อยๆ สตีฟก็รับรู้ได้ว่าคนด้านล่างของตนพร้อมที่จะเริ่มสัมผัสที่มากขึ้น เขาก็เริ่มสอดใส่นิ้วที่สองเข้าไปเป็นจังหวะ ในขณะเดียวกันก็งอนิ้วตวัดเกี่ยวเนื้อผนังด้านใน ช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้ตอดรัดสั่นสะท้านแล้วยกสะโพกขยับตามจังหวะพร้อมกับส่งเสียงหอบครางอย่างเร่าร้อน สตีฟสัมผัสคางของเขาให้รับกับใบหน้าของตัวเองแล้วก็บดจูบลงมาที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้อย่างกระหาย มือหนาของสตีฟมาสัมผัสมือของเขาที่กำผ้าปูไว้แน่นแล้วก็เปลี่ยนมาสอดประสานฝ่ามือกันและกัน แล้วสตีฟก็เริ่มสอดใส่นิ้วที่สามเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วทันที

“อ๊ะ...สตีฟ...” บัคกี้เผลอผละออกจากจูบแล้วร้องครางออกมา เพราะนิ้วทั้งสามที่สอดใส่ตรงช่องทางนั้นของเขาสัมผัสโดนจุดเสียวกระสันเร้นลับด้านในจนเขาแอ่นขยับสะโพกขึ้นมาเป็นจังหวะอีกครั้ง “ตรงนั้น...” เขาร้องขออ้อนวอนเสียงหวานเพื่อให้สตีฟสอดใส่นิ้วทั้งสามเพื่อสัมผัสจุดแสนสุขสมด้านในของตัวเอง แต่สตีฟไม่ทำเช่นนั้น มือหนาอีกข้างกดสะโพกของเขาให้อยู่นิ่งๆก่อนที่จะเริ่มพูดขึ้น

“อย่าเพิ่งสิบัค...นายจะเสร็จก็ต่อเมื่อฉันบอกให้เสร็จ” สตีฟพูดน้ำเสียงเสียงกึ่งแกมบังคับเล็กน้อย บัคกี้ได้ยินความดุดันแบบที่สตีฟไม่เคยทำกับเขามาก่อนก็รู้สึกวูบวาบไปหมด เพราะเขาไม่เคยคิดว่าเวลาสตีฟเป็นแบบนี้แล้วจะทำให้เขามีอารมณ์และรู้สึกเสียวซ่านมากขึ้นกว่าเดิมจนตรงนั้นตอดรัดนิ้วทั้งสามของสตีฟทันที “หือ...นายชอบให้ฉันสั่งหรอ...”

“ปะ..เปล่านะ...!” บัคกี้ตอบกลับอย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมกับใบหน้าแดงก่ำ เขาได้ยินเสียงสตีฟหัวเราะหึในลำคอก่อนที่จะเอานิ้วทั้งสามออกจากช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาทันทีจนบัคกี้เผลอร้องครางเพราะสัมผัสแปลบปลาบวูบวาบที่เกิดขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว เขาหันไปมองก็เห็นสตีฟกำลังถอดกางเกงและกางเกงในออก มือหนาของสตีฟสัมผัสรูดรั้งส่วนที่กำลังชูชันของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็วจนบัคกี้กลืนน้ำลายลงเอื๊อกแล้วจ้องมองแก่นกายที่แข็งขืนของสตีฟตาไม่กระพริบ สตีฟหันมาสบตากับเขาแล้วก็ยิ้มให้เขาอีกครั้ง

“มัวแต่มองอะไรอยู่น่ะ ชอบหรอ...?” สตีฟถามคำถามเดียวกันกับเขาก่อนหน้านี้เป๊ะแล้วก็ยิ้มมุมปากอย่างพึงพอใจ ใบหน้าที่แดงก่ำของบัคกี้ทั้งแดงและร้อนผ่าวขึ้น และใจที่เต้นแรงเหมือนเสียงกลองรัวเรื่อยๆเมื่อเขานึกถึงส่วนนั้นของสตีฟที่กำลังจะสอดใส่เข้ามาในร่างกายของตัวเอง สตีฟหยิบถุงยางบนเตียงเพื่อที่จะมาสวม แต่บัคกี้ก็รีบเอื้อมมือไปสัมผัสมือของสตีฟเอาไว้ สตีฟเลิ่กคิ้วมองเขาอย่างไม่คาดคิด

“ไม่ต้อง...ใส่เข้ามาเลย” บัคกี้เอ่ยขอเสียงหวานไปพร้อมกับแววตาที่ฉ่ำเยิ้มไปด้วยความต้องการ

“แต่ว่า...” สตีฟกำลังจะพูดกับเขาอีกครั้ง แต่บัคกี้ก็ขัดขึ้นมาอีกรอบ

“Fuck me…” บัคกี้ร้องครางขอเขาด้วยเสียงหวานและออดอ้อน _“…bare…”_

บัคกี้เน้นย้ำให้สตีฟใส่แก่นกายเข้ามาเลยโดยที่ไม่มีอะไรมาขวางกันระหว่างเขาและสตีฟ ส่วนสตีฟเองเมื่อได้ยินเสียงอ้อนขอที่คาดไม่ถึงอันแสนเร่าร้อนของคนตรงหน้าก็ทำให้สตีฟอดทนต่อไปไม่ไหวแล้วเช่นเดียวกัน เขาโยนซองใส่ถุงยางทิ้งอย่างไม่ใยดีแล้วบีบเจลหล่อลื่นออกมาชะโลมไปทั่วแก่นกายอันใหญ่โตของตัวเองที่กำลังชูชันและบีบเจลลงช่องทางด้านหลังแสนหวานของบัคกี้ที่กำลังสั่นเทิ้มไปด้วยความต้องการ

สตีฟใช้มือข้างหนึ่งโอบกระชับสะโพกของบัคกี้ให้ได้ตำแหน่งที่ตัวเองต้องการ แล้วมืออีกข้างก็จับแก่นกายของตัวเองที่เปียกชุ่มไปทั้งน้ำส่วนปลายและเจลหล่อลื่นผสมปนเปกันไปมาจ่อเข้าที่ช่องทางคับแคบด้านหลังของบัคกี้ จากนั้นสตีฟก็เริ่มสอดแทรกแก่นกายเข้ามา

สัมผัสแรกที่บัคกี้รับรู้ว่าสตีฟกำลังรุกล้ำเข้ามาในร่างกายของตัวเองทำให้เขาส่งเสียงร้องหอบครางหวานออกมาเสียงดังทันที เพราะนี่ช่วงเวลาที่บัคกี้รอมาอย่างเนิ่นนานกว่าแปดปีตั้งแต่หลงรักสตีฟทำให้เขาทั้งรู้สึกดี ตื้นตัน ดีใจเสียจนน้ำตาไหลออกมาจากหางตาเล็กน้อย (หรือจะเรียกว่าเขาเก็บเวอร์จิ้นเอาไว้ให้สตีฟก็ได้) และการได้เป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับสตีฟ คนที่เขาแอบรักมาตลอดก็ทำให้เขามีอารมณ์และรู้สึกมากกว่าเดิม จากนั้นสตีฟสอดใส่แก่นกายเข้ามาเรื่อยๆจนสุด ความรู้สึกตอดรัดและคับแน่นทำให้สตีฟเองก็ส่งเสียงครางต่ำออกมาเล็กน้อย เขาก้มลงมาจูบที่หัวไหล่ของบัคกี้บางเบา เมื่อสตีฟเห็นใบหน้าของบัคกี้ที่กำลังหลับตาแน่นพร้อมกับน้ำตาที่ไหลออกมาเล็กน้อยและมือที่กำผ้าปูเตียงแน่นก็ถามขึ้นมาอย่างเป็นห่วง “เจ็บหรอ...”

บัคกี้ส่ายหน้าเป็นคำตอบ ถึงแม้จะเจ็บปวดเล็กน้อยแต่เขาก็รู้สึกดีเพราะมันเป็นความเจ็บปวดที่แสนสุขสม “ขะ...ขยับได้เลย...” บัคกี้พูดอย่างเหนื่อยหอบเพราะความคับแน่นจากด้านหลัง สตีฟไม่รอช้าเขาเริ่มถอนแก่นกายออกอย่างช้าๆ แล้วก็สอดใส่เข้ามาอีกครั้งให้บัคกี้เริ่มชินกับขนาดของเขาเสียก่อน ก่อนที่สตีฟจะเริ่มใช้ทั้งสองมือของตัวเองจับสะโพกของบัคกี้เอาไว้และเริ่มเร่งความเร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเริ่มกระแทกกระทั้งเข้ามาอย่างเร่าร้อนและรุนแรง

เสียงครางร้องของบัคกี้ดังขึ้นตามจังหวะที่สตีฟสอดใส่เข้ามา ช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาเองก็ตอดรัดแก่นกายของสตีฟเรื่อยๆจนเข้ากันได้เป็นอย่างดี และเมื่อสตีฟจับสะโพกของเขายกขึ้นสูงกว่าเดิมและกระแทกเข้ามาอย่างรุนแรงกว่าเดิม แก่นกายของสตีฟก็สัมผัสเข้ากับจุดเสียวซ่านเร้นลับด้านในจนเสียงร้องครางของบัคกี้ขึ้นสูงอีกครั้ง สตีฟได้ยินเสียงครางแสนสุขสมของเขาก็เร่งกระแทกให้เข้ามาโดนจุดกระสันนั้นเรื่อยๆ ความเสียวซ่านและปวดหนึบไปทั่วทั้งร่างกายทำให้เขาจิกผ้าปูแน่น สตีฟกระแทกเข้ามาอย่างไม่หยุดยั้ง และนั่นก็ทำให้บัคกี้สามารถปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาได้ทุกเมื่อ “สตีฟฟ ฉันจะเสร็จ...”

“เดี๋ยวก่อนบัค...” สตีฟส่งเสียงครางต่ำตอบ จากนั้นเขาก็ลดจังหวะที่สอดแทรกลงแล้วก็จับบัคกี้พลิกให้นอนหงายโดยที่ส่วนนั้นของทั้งสองยังแนบชิดติดกัน “ฉันอยากเห็นหน้านายตอนเสร็จ...” สตีฟพูดแล้วโน้มตัวลงมาบดจูบที่ริมฝีปากของเขา บัคกี้อ้าขาให้กว้างขึ้นกว่าเดิมเพื่อให้สตีฟเข้ามาได้อย่างถนัด มือทั้งสองข้างของสตีฟเปลี่ยนมาสอดประสานมือของเขาแล้ววางไว้เหนือหัวของบัคกี้ แล้วสตีฟก็กระแทกแก่นกายเข้ามาอย่างรุนแรงต่ออีกครั้ง รสจูบที่แสนดุดันของสตีฟก็ไม่ปราณีเขาเช่นเดียวกันกับท่อนล่างที่กำลังสอดใส่เขาอยู่ตอนนี้เลย แถมแก่นกายที่ชูชันของบัคกี้ก็กำลังเสียดสีถูไถหน้าท้องที่มีแต่มัดกล้ามแน่นของสตีฟไปมา บัคกี้จิกมือของสตีฟแน่นเพราะความเสียวซ่านที่เขาได้รับพร้อมๆกัน

บัคกี้ผละออกมาจากจูบของสตีฟแล้วก็ส่งเสียงร้องครางหวานเสียงดังเพราะทานทนต่อความรู้สึกสุขสมที่ล้นเหลือต่อไปไม่ไหว “สตีฟ...” บัคกี้อยากจะออดอ้อนร้องขอสตีฟแต่เขาก็ไม่สามารถพูดอะไรออกมาได้นอกจากเรียกชื่ออีกฝ่ายแทน แต่สตีฟก็รู้ว่าบัคกี้ต้องการอะไรเขาจึงพูดคำพูดที่บัคกี้อยากฟังออกมามากที่สุดในตอนนี้

“ปล่อยเลยบัค...ฉันก็ทนไม่ไหวแล้วเหมือนกัน” สตีฟส่งเสียงบอกครางต่ำ เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินคำบอกของสตีฟ และแก่นกายที่กระแทกโดนจุดกระสันของตัวเองมาโดยตลอดก็ทำให้เขาปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาได้ไม่ยาก

และในที่สุดเสียงร้องครางของบัคกี้ดังขึ้นพร้อมๆกับช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาที่กำลังตอดรัดอย่างรุนแรงในระหว่างที่กำลังปลดปล่อยน้ำขาวขุ่นแห่งความสุขสมออกมา สตีฟครางต่ำข้างๆหูของเขาแล้วก็จูบลงที่ต้นคอของบัคกี้เพื่อระบายความต้องการอันแรงกล้าของตัวเอง จากนั้นสตีฟก็กระแทกเข้ามาเร็วยิ่งขึ้นกว่าเดิมจนบัคกี้รู้สึกถึงน้ำที่ไหลพุ่งเข้ามาในร่างกายของเขา จากนั้นสตีฟก็ค่อยๆลดจังหวะให้ช้าลงเรื่อยๆจนเป็นการสอดแทรกอย่างเนิบช้าแทนโดยที่ยังไม่ได้ถอนแก่นกายออกถึงแม้สตีฟจูเนียร์จะเริ่มอ่อนแรงลงแล้ว แล้วเขาก็ปล่อยมือออกมาโอบกอดคนตรงหน้าไว้แทน “หน้าตอนนายเสร็จนี่สุดยอดจริงๆเลยนะบัค...”

“เหมือนที่นายคาดหวังไว้รึเปล่า...” บัคกี้เงยหน้าถามด้วยน้ำเสียงแหบแห้งและเหนื่อยหอบ แววตาของเขาสั่นระริกเล็กน้อยเพราะเขากลัวว่าสตีฟจะอยากได้แบบ BUCKALICIOUS มากกว่า

“ขนาดตอนฉันดูนายในคลิป แค่เห็นหน้ากับเสียงนายฉันก็เสร็จแล้วนะบัค และนี่มันสุดยอดยิ่งกว่าที่ฉันจินตนาการไว้เสียอีก” สตีฟตอบกลับแล้วจูบลงริมฝีปากนิ่มของเขา มือหนาลูบไล้ไปทั่วใบหน้าของบัคกี้อย่างทะนุถนอม “...แถมตอนนายเสร็จ ตรงนั้นนายรัดฉันแน่นมากจนฉันเสร็จตามนายเลยนะ ทั้งๆที่ฉันมีความอดทนอดกลั้นกว่านี้แท้ๆ” สตีฟพูดต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงงอนไม่พอใจ บัคกี้เม้มปากอมยิ้มอย่างเขินอายแล้วก็เอามือมาโอบรอบคอสตีฟเอาไว้ให้ร่างกายทั้งคู่ใกล้ชิดกันมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม

บัคกี้เงยหน้าขึ้นจูบสตีฟบางเบาก่อนบอกเขา “นายทำให้ความฝันของฉันเป็นจริงนะสตีฟ” แล้วบัคกี้ก็ใช้ลิ้นแลบเลียริมฝีปากของสตีฟอย่างยั่วยวน เมื่อสตีฟเผยอปากออกตามคำเชิญชวน บัคกี้ก็สอดลิ้นเข้าไปรุกเร้าโพรงปากของคนตรงหน้าทันทีอย่างเร่าร้อนพร้อมขาของเขาที่โอบเกี่ยวเอวสอบของสตีฟเอาไว้ให้ส่วนนั้นของทั้งสองยังเชื่อมต่อกัน แล้วก็เริ่มส่ายสะโพกเล็กน้อย

“ส่วนนาย...นายทำฉันไปเอากับใครไม่ได้อีกแล้วนะบัค...รู้ตัวรึเปล่า” สตีฟผละออกมาจากจูบแล้วพูดพร้อมถอนหายใจ...เพราะตอนนี้เจ้าสตีฟจูเนียร์ที่เริ่มอ่อนแรงกลับมาแข็งขันขึ้นมาจากด้านในตัวบัคกี้อีกครั้ง

บัคกี้เองก็รู้สึกถึงแก่นกายที่เริ่มตื่นตัวอยู่ด้านในของเขาก็สบตามองสตีฟแล้วก็อมยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มขึ้น ก่อนที่จะถามสตีฟอีกครั้งว่า...

“แล้วนี่น่ะ...หมายความว่า...ต่อรอบสองได้เลยรึเปล่า”

—♡ the end…? ♡—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ฟิคยังไม่จบอย่าเพิ่งปิดไปไหน มี end credit ในตอนต่อไปด้วยนะ 😉


	4. Special gifts from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ตอนพิเศษทิ้งท้ายน้อง BUCKALICIOUS แสนยั่วบดดาวโป๊แห่ง Twinkle Twinkle Little Boys ค่ะ ✨  
> **มีรูป NSFW นะค้าาา**

⭕️ **_LIVE_**

 ** _Twinkle Twinkle Little Boys_ **  
_[BUCKALICIOUS] กำลังไลฟ์! รีบเข้าไปดูก่อนคุณจะพลาดฉากเด็ด!_

_**[LiveStreaming037][LIVE]BUCKALICIOUS : Last but not least.** _

**(“สวัสดีครับทุกคน! หลังจากที่เวอร์จิ้นของผมตกเป็นของรูมเมทเรียบร้อยแล้ว...ผมกับรูมเมทก็คบกันอย่างออฟฟิเชียลแล้วนะครับ!!”)** บัคกี้โบกมือทักทายและพูดขึ้นอย่างเริงร่าบนไลฟ์ครั้งสุดท้ายของเขาที่มีคนดูเกือบแปดหมื่นคน ตอนนี้บัคกี้ใส่ชุดวอร์มสีเทาของสตีฟที่เขาใส่ในคลิปแนะนำตัวแรกสุด (สตีฟบังคับให้ใส่เลยนะรอบนี้) ส่วนเขานั้นนั่งอยู่บนเตียงนอนในห้องของสตีฟโดยที่มีสตีฟยืนมองอยู่ด้านหลังกล้องอีกด้านไปพร้อมๆกับมองไลฟ์ของบัคกี้ผ่านมือถือของตัวเอง

และเมื่อบัคกี้อ่านคอมเมนต์ ส่วนมากมีคนดีใจไปกับเขา บางคนถึงขนาดเสนอตัวร่วมวงทรีซัมเองเสียเลย (ใจเย็นพวก) และก็มีส่วนน้อยเท่านั้นที่ไม่พอใจที่เขามีแฟน พร้อมกับบอกว่าไอนั่นของตัวเองจะต้องใหญ่กว่าแฟนของบัคกี้แน่ๆ และพอบัคกี้เงยหน้าขึ้นไปมองสตีฟที่ขมวดคิ้วทำหน้าไม่พอใจมากๆ แถมยังกัดฟันกรอดเพราะพูดอะไรไม่ได้ บัคกี้ก็ได้แต่อมยิ้มขำเล็กน้อยก่อนที่จะพูดต่อ

**(“ก็...แฟนของผม เอ๊ะ พูดแบบนี้แล้วเขินจัง** \--บัคกี้หน้าแดงขึ้นทันทีจนต้องเอามือทั้งสองมาปิดไว้แก้เขินเวลาพูดว่าสตีฟเป็นแฟนของตัวเองได้อย่างเต็มปากเต็มคำ-- **ก็คือว่าแฟนของผมเค้าไม่อยากให้ผมทำ BUCKALICIOUS ต่อแล้ว ไลฟ์รอบนี้จะเป็นไลฟ์ครั้งสุดท้ายของผมเองนะครับ”)** บัคกี้พูดพร้อมกับทำหน้าง้องอนออดอ้อนในแบบที่เขาชอบทำตอนจะอ้อนขอร้องให้สตีฟทำกับข้าวให้เขากินบ้าง

**(“และสำหรับในไลฟ์ครั้งสุดท้ายนี้ ผมก็เลยมีของขวัญเล็กๆน้อยๆเป็นรูปถ่ายโพลารอยด์มาให้ผู้โชคดีที่ REQUEST เข้ามานะครับ♥︎**

**(“เริ่มจากคุณ Alpacacevans โอ้ ชื่อน่ารักจัง...รีเควสมาว่า _‘ช่วยทำท่าเลิฟๆบีมในชุดเมดหน่อย’_ ชื่อน่ารักแล้วยังรีเควสน่ารักด้วย ใจดีจังเลยนะครับ แต่ว่าผมไม่รู้อ่ะว่าไอ้ท่าเลิฟบีมมันคืออะไร เอาเป็นว่าท่านี้ไปแล้วกันนะครับ”)**

**(“ต่อมาคุณ nattsubi รีเควสมาว่า _‘อยากเห็นผมใส่กิโมโนแบบหลุดๆเปิดๆแบบคนใส่ไม่เป็น’_ โห รีเควสได้ยากมากจริงๆ เพราะแค่หากิโมโนในนิวยอร์คก็ยากแล้ว ส่วนเรื่องใส่นี่...ผมใส่ไม่เป็นอยู่แล้วล่ะครับ แหะๆ แต่ว่าในที่สุดผมก็หาชุดกิโมโนมาได้ล่ะ! ฮ่าๆๆ เพราะงั้นก็...”)**

**(“ผู้โชคดีคนที่สาม...คุณ NeO_YukFu3000 รีเควสบอกว่า _‘รับไม่ได้ที่ผมใส่หางกระต่าย เพราะว่ามันต้องเป็นหางแมวพร้อมหูแมวต่างหาก!!’_ ฮ่าๆๆๆๆ ก็คือผมใส่น้อยไปใช่มั้ยครับ ผมใส่มาเป็นรูปให้แล้วน้า อย่าโกรธผมเลยนะครับ”)**

**(“และผู้โชคดีคนสุดท้าย คุณ Moondust บอกว่า ** _‘_** _อยากเห็นตอนผมอาบน้ำ และฟองต้องน้อยๆด้วย_ ** _’_** เอ...ยากจังเลย เอาเป็นประมาณนี้พอได้มั้ยครับ เพราะแค่นี้แฟนผมก็มองตาขวางแล้วอ่ะ แฟนบอกว่าหวง ทั้งๆที่ทุกคนก็เห็นผมหมดแล้วแท้ๆ แฮะๆๆ **”)****

**(“อ้อ มีอีกคนครับ เป็นผู้ไม่ประสงค์ออกนามบอกว่า ** ** _‘_**** _ขอดูผมตอนใส่ชุดนอนแบบโปร่งๆ **’**_ ผมมีแต่ชุดนอนแบบนี้ ดูแบบนี้แทนไปก่อนแล้วกันน้า”)**

**(“ยินดีกับผู้โชคดีทั้งห้าท่านด้วยนะครับ หวังว่ารูปที่ผมส่งให้ไปในแอคเคาท์ของคุณจะได้รับกันทุกคนนะครับ** \--บัคกี้หันมายิ้มให้กล้องอีกครั้งก่อนจะหันหน้าขึ้นไปเงยมองสตีฟที่แอบอมยิ้มและมองเขาอยู่ด้วยเช่นกัน-- **ผมขอบคุณทุกๆคนที่ให้การสนับสนุนผมมาตลอดเลยนะครับ หลังจากไลฟ์นี้จบลงผมจะปิดแอคเคาท์และ BUCKALICIOUS ก็จะไม่มีแล้วนะครับ**

**(“ขอบคุณทุกคนมากๆอีกครั้งนะครับ! บ๊ายบาย”)** บัคกี้ยิ้มโบกมือลาให้กล้องและกดปุ่มหยุดบรอดเคสต์ จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ทำการ Deactivate Account และ BUCKALICIOUS ก็หายไปจากหน้าเว็บ TwinkleTwikleLittleBoys.com

สตีฟเดินมานั่งลงบนเตียงแล้วก็หยิบกล้องที่บัคกี้ใช้ถ่ายออกไปวางไว้ที่พื้นก่อนที่จะเชยคางบัคกี้ขึ้นมาสบตากับตัวเองแล้วประทับริมฝีปากหนาหนักลงมาที่ริมฝีปากของเขาอย่างแผ่วเบา จากนั้นสตีฟก็เริ่มผลักเขาให้นอนลงบนเตียงแล้วก็คร่อมเขาไว้ สตีฟกัดเบาๆที่ริมฝีปากล่างของบัคกี้อย่างหมั่นเขี้ยวจนบัคกี้ส่งเสียงร้องออกไป ลิ้นหนาของสตีฟไล้เลียไปตามริมฝีปากของบัคกี้ประหนึ่งว่ากำลังขออนุญาตอยู่ บัคกี้จึงอ้าปากออกและเลียริมฝีปากของสตีฟกลับ และเมื่อเขาทำแบบนั้น สตีฟก็สอดลิ้นเข้ามาทันที

สตีฟค่อยๆรูดซิปเสื้อวอร์มสีเทาของตัวเองที่บัคกี้ใส่อยู่ออก แล้วเขาก็เอามือมาลูบไล้ไปทั่วเรือนร่างอันเปลือยเปล่าของบัคกี้ไประหว่างจูบแสนดูดดื่ม จากนั้นสตีฟก็ใช้มือข้างหนึ่งมาบีบขยำสัมผัสหน้าอกของเขาจนบัคกี้ใจเต้นแรงขึ้น ทั้งยังมีจูบแสนวาบหวานที่สตีฟบรรจงมอบให้ ลิ้นอันดุดันของสตีฟที่ตวัดเกี่ยวและดูดดึงเพื่อลิ้มรสความหอมหวานไปทั่วโพรงปากของเขาจนสะท้านไปทั่วร่างกาย บัคกี้จึงทำได้แค่เพียงส่งเสียงหอบครางหวานๆเล็ดลอดออกมาจากในลำคอเพราะความสุขสมเท่านั้น

จากนั้นมือของบัคกี้ก็โอบรอบคอสตีฟเอาไว้พร้อมกับอ้าขามาตวัดเกี่ยวเอวสอบของแฟนตัวเองให้ร่างกายของทั้งคู่แนบชิดติดกัน บัคกี้แอ่นสะโพกเข้าหาอีกฝ่ายและบดเบียดไปมาอย่างเนิบช้าไปพร้อมๆกับจังหวะหนักแน่นของรสจูบจากสตีฟ จนบัคกี้รู้สึกว่าตรงนั้นของสตีฟเริ่มจะแข็งขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง ก่อนที่บัคกี้จะเป็นคนถอนจูบออกมาแล้วถามแฟนของตัวเอง “เมื่อคืนนายก็ทำไปหลายรอบแล้วนะสตีฟ นายยังมีอะไรให้ออกอีกหรอ!”

สตีฟยิ้มกลับพร้อมกับจูบลงมาที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้อีกครั้ง “ก็นายน่ารักมากนี่นา แค่เห็นนายใส่เสื้อฉันแบบนี้ฉันก็แข็งไปหมดแล้ว” สตีฟพูดต่อแล้วก็เอามือสัมผัสที่เสื้อวอร์มสีเทาของตัวเอง จากนั้นเขาก็เปลี่ยนมาลูบไล้ที่ผิวเนียนนุ่มของบัคกี้และจัดการถอดเสื้อออกจากไหล่ของเขา

“ทะลึ่ง...” บัคกี้พูดกลับพร้อมกับสีหน้าแดงฉ่าและง้องอนด้วยความเขินอาย สตีฟเห็นใบหน้าอันแสนน่ารักของแฟนตัวเองแล้วก็อมยิ้มออกมาทันที

“ก็ฉันมีแฟนน่ารักขนาดนี้ แถมยังได้อยู่ด้วยกันแบบนี้อีก ให้ฉันอดทนไม่เอานาย ฉันทำไม่ได้หรอกนะบัค” สตีฟตอบเสร็จก็ไล่จูบจากปากมายังแก้มและไล่จูบไปเรื่อยๆจนถึงคอ จนทำให้บัคกี้สะดุ้งเล็กน้อย “จริงๆฉันก็เสียดายเหมือนกันนะ BUCKALICIOUS น่ะ ฉันยังดูไม่จบเลย...”

บัคกี้ได้ยินสตีฟพูดอย่างนั้นก็หลุดขำออกมาทันที “ฮ่าๆๆ โถสตีฟฟฟ ถ้าอยากดูขนาดนั้นในฮาร์ดดิสฉันก็มีไฟล์...”

เมื่อบัคกี้บอกไปแบบนั้น สตีฟก็เงยหน้ามามองเขาพร้อมกับทำสีหน้าอึ้งตกใจเพราะไม่ได้คาดหวังว่าบัคกี้จะมีคลิปเหล่านั้นเก็บไว้

“แต่ว่านะสตีฟ...ในห้องฉันมีทั้งชุดผู้หญิง ชุดชั้นใน เซ็กซ์ทอยและของเล่นมากมาย...ถ้านายอยากเห็นเองล่ะก็นะ...”

—♡ the end...? ♡—

**“อ้อลืม! แถมอีกรูปสำหรับทุกคนที่ Subscribe ผมครับ!”**

**“ไปแล้วจริงๆนะครับ บ๊ายบายยยยยย”**

—♥︎ the end ♥︎—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่า hAnatabi เองค่าาา 😍💕  
> น้องบัคดาวโป๊จบแล้วววววว ตอนสุดท้ายยาวมากกกกกก (เพราะแบบเป็นคนชอบเขียนความมากสิ่ง ฮืออออ อย่าเพิ่งเกลียดกัน แงงงงง😂)  
> จริงๆยังอยากแต่งน้องบัคในคลิปอีกมากกก มีอุปกรณ์และชุดยั่วเยตั่งต่างเต็มไปหมดในหัว แต่แบบ วางไว้ 3 ตอนจบ...เอาไว้มีเซอร์ไพรซ์เป็นตอนพิเศษ(ตอนใหม่) อะไรแบบนี้ไปก็แล้วกันนะคะ 🤤🤤🤤
> 
> ขอบคุณทุกๆคนที่ติดตามอ่านกันมามากๆค่ะ ขอบคุณทุกๆคอมเม้นทั้งในนี้และในทวิตเตอร์ด้วย เป็นกำลังใจให้เรามากๆเลยค่ะ😳 จริงๆแค่เห็นว่ามีคนได้อ่านฟิคของเราก็ดีใจมากๆแร้วววว😭  
> ฮืออรักทุกคน😭😭😭🧡❤️💖💕
> 
> ขอบคุณมากๆอีกครั้งนะคะ แล้วเจอกันใหม่ฟิคใหม่หรือฟิคเก่าตอนใหม่หรือฟิคนี้ตอนพิเศษ! (ยังอยากเขียนน้องอยู่จริงๆ ไม่อยากให้จบเลย หนูชอบความดาวโป๊ ฮือออ กัดผ้า 🔥🔥🔥 ก็คือไม่เลิก55555)
> 
> ปล. ถ้ามีอะไรผิดพลาดประการใดก็ขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้ด้วยนะคะ 🙇🏻  
> ปล2. รีเควสของทุกคนมาจากทวิตนี้ [🍄](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi/status/1150802714697187328) แหละค่ะ เป็นเซอร์ไพรซ์พิเศษ อิอิ
> 
> ปล3. มีตอนพิเศษ ‘คุณรัมโลว์’ กับ ‘เรื่องราวหลังจากนั้น’ ไปตามต่อได้ที่รวมเล่มฟิค a very stucky au เปิดให้สั่งแล้วนะคะ ดูรายละเอียดได้ในลิงค์โลดดด♥︎ [A VERY STUCKY AU Fanfiction](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSezo6nHTGKPabyGyaI8QjYmMM7Tqze50IWZlhM_RvhpcaTsbA/viewform)


End file.
